


Addictive Lies

by minchanted



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min besties, Angst, Architect Bang Chan, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hyunjin too, Lee Know Loves His Cats, M/M, Minor Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Hyunchan, Photographer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, So Much Sexual Tension, as usual, binchan besties, minchan, minchan married, minchan neighbours, minho whipped for chan's dimples, not married in the story but like in general, petty chan, ratings will change as the story proceeds, side hyunsung, side seungbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/pseuds/minchanted
Summary: Chan wasn't the best at making decisions. When he was invited to a birthday party by Hyunjin, who was his ex, Chan didn't think and told him that he was seeing someone. To make it worse, it was his new neighbour, someone who he couldn't stand...Lee Minho.aka the minchan fake/pretend relationship, enemies to lovers au that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 253
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

Break ups were always bad, they were painful, loaded with hurt and the days that followed after are filled with misery and despair. Being the one who was getting dumped was even worse. It had been two weeks since Hyunjin broke up with Chan and less than a week later, Chan got to know that Hyunjin had started dating his co-worker, Han Jisung.

It should not be a surprise really, as towards the end of their relationship, Hyunjin would always make excuses to not meet him, and would spend more time with Jisung instead. Chan was to be blamed too, he never had time to spend with Hyunjin and they were slowly drifting apart. 

The problem with this was that they were best friends along with Changbin and Jeongin before they became a couple and had made a pact to not ruin things among the group in case they ever broke up. They didn’t expect to fall apart but things just…happen.

However, Chan was hurt, and he knew he screwed up.

“We aren’t as close as we used to be Channie, and I think even you could see that.” Hyunjin had said, looking at him sadly.

Chan knew he should have said something back, should have told Hyunjin that he didn’t expect this, and it was hurting him, but he just stared at him, thinking about all the good memories they had and how it was getting all thrown away. Chan then cleared his throat to speak up, committing his first mistake.

“You are right, and I wanted to end things between us for a long time too.” He looked away as he remembered the first time they confessed that they loved each other, before catching Hyunjin’s gaze again, “It is better we remain just friends.”

“So, there is no bad blood between us, right?” Hyunjin asked, a tiny smile on his lips.

Chan nodded his head slowly, “I am not upset at all.”

A voice was screaming at him inside his head, telling him that he should have been truthful, but he swallowed it down.

Chan ended up crying the whole week away, the only two people who were allowed to see his face being Changbin and Jeongin. Both of them had made it clear they weren’t going to pick sides, but Changbin had always been closer to Chan just like how Jeongin was closer with Hyunjin.

Being friends with your ex was harder than Chan imagined, especially when he would see stories and selfies of Hyunjin with his new boyfriend and felt the jealousy eating at him.

Adding to the misery, Chan also had to put up with his new neighbour who moved in two days back and was extremely annoying. Chan didn’t understand why the neighbour had to have _not one_ , but three cats. He loved pets, he himself was the proud owner of a puppy which was back in his parents’ home, but these cats were often outside, scratching at his door, or mewling early in the morning and waking him up. Not to mention, there would always be weird noises coming from Minho’s apartment. Noises that Chan didn’t want to decipher.

Their first meeting clearly didn’t get off to a good start.

Chan went out to throw the trash, his eyes were all puffy from the crying and he was wearing just a tank top and shorts. As he opened the door, he almost tripped over the cat that was lying on his mat, and the cat had hissed at him, scratching him.

Which hurt, _a lot._

Chan shouted out, holding onto his leg, and inspecting it. Great, he was bleeding. He groaned out in frustration and that was when he saw the door next to him open, a man stepping out, wearing just a bathrobe that was tied in the middle.

“Can you please keep your cats in your apartment?” Chan glared at his new neighbour, and holy shit the man was attractive.

“The last time I checked, my cat was just outside your door, not inside your apartment and you don’t own this building so…” The man shrugged, stepping out from the door to let his cat in.

Chan couldn’t believe the audacity of this man.

“Well, you don’t own the building either.” He shot back and dragged the trash over to the trash can, throwing it in and walking back to his apartment. He could feel the stranger’s eyes on him, and he was feeling self-conscious with his appearance, “And whatever the fuck you are doing at night, could you please keep it down?” Chan grumbled angrily.

“Why don’t you come over and see what I am doing at night?” The man asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Chan hated his life, first Hyunjin left him and then there was this narcissistic asshole for a neighbour.

“What’s your name, cutie?” The man called out.

Chan sighed heavily, ignoring the man, and shutting the door behind him.

That night, Chan couldn't sleep as he heard the thumping noises through the walls. Chan flipped around his bed, trying to get into a comfortable position while the sloppy rhythm resounded through his ears. Letting out a growl, Chan took his pillow and covered his face, hoping it would muffle out the noises but failing. After a while, Chan gave up, taking his airpods out and playing rain sounds loudly so he could finally get some sleep.

* * *

Chan stared at the mirror, trying to make sure his eyebags were not too prominent as he got ready. Hyunjin was coming over, with all of his stuff that he had left over and to collect whatever he had over at Chan’s place. This made the breakup more permanent and Chan could feel his heart clench in pain. Changbin had offered to be there for emotional support but Chan had turned him down. The last thing he wanted was for his ex to think that Chan was still hurt and crying.

Chan dragged the box that was filled with Hyunjin’s stuff out to the living room, plopping himself on the couch, waiting for the man to arrive.

He could feel his heart pick up pace, as he waited, and finally after what seemed like forever, the doorbell rang. Chan hurried to open the door and he hated how much of an impact the man still had on him. Hyunjin was standing outside, his long blonde hair combed well and framing his face beautifully, wearing black pants and a white shirt, carrying a large box in his arms, and looking as ethereal as ever.

“Channie!” Hyunjin exclaimed with a wide grin, “How are you?”

 _Why don’t you tell me,_ Chan thought to himself, before forcing out a smile and letting him in, “I am doing great actually, what about you?”

“I am great too.” He said as he set the box down, “Is that mine?” Hyunjin asked as Chan nodded.

The blonde went and picked up that box and stood there for a second and Chan knew immediately that he was struggling to say something.

“Uhm…Chan, I know things would be awkward now, but I really hope we could still be friends, you would always be special to me.” Hyunjin said and Chan could feel the lump growing at his throat and he tried to swallow it down.

“Of course, we promised not to let this affect our friendship or the friend group, remember?” Chan said, shrugging.

Hyunjin nodded, smiling kindly at him before heading towards the door, Chan trailing behind him. He stopped just outside, turning back again, “Actually I have something else to ask you…” Hyunjin trailed off, “It is Jisung’s birthday next week and we are having a party at my place…there is going to be a mini bar, bartender, music and food, would you like to join?” Hyunjin asked, before continuing, “I would understand if you don’t want to though…”

Chan knew he probably shouldn’t go, but he didn’t want to give Hyunjin the satisfaction of him thinking that he hadn’t moved on, so he nodded his head.

Hyunjin cleared his throat before continuing, “Jisung’s friend will be there too, maybe he would catch your interest?”

That probably shouldn’t have hurt, Hyunjin didn’t mean any harm but Chan could feel the blood boiling within him. He didn’t want any sympathy; he was perfectly capable of finding his own boyfriends or hooking up without the help of his ex who was pitying him.

He didn’t know what came over him at that moment, he really didn’t know, maybe it was the pettiness, but he straightened his back and said out confidently, “Actually, there is someone I am kind of seeing, so if Jisung and you wouldn’t mind, I would be bringing him along.”

Hyunjin stared at him in shock, eyes wide, before composing himself, “Oh that is great! Who is it?”

Right at that moment, the elevator doors opened, and out stepped his new neighbour, carrying bags filled with probably cat food. Chan _really_ didn’t know why he was doing this, and he knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but he couldn’t think of anyone else and so he cleared his throat and said softly, “It is him, my new neighbour.”

He didn’t expect Hyunjin to turn over and look at him, or maybe he did, and his mind was just not working properly. He also didn’t expect Hyunjin to call out to the man, greeting him excitedly.

“Hey!” Hyunjin called out.

The man stood in his tracks, between their doors, looking at them in confusion.

“Chan told me; you guys are kind of seeing each other? I just invited him to a birthday party so maybe you could join too?” Hyunjin continued, and the man cocked an eyebrow up, more confused than ever.

Chan decided to step in before the man said anything, “I will tell him the details later, you should get going.”

“You aren’t going to introduce us?” Hyunjin asked, and Chan saw how the man’s eyes were glued on him, as if he was trying to wrap his mind over the mess that was unfolding.

“Oh yes, Hyunjin meet my new neighbour and the guy I am seeing….” Chan trailed off, his blood running cold as he realised, he didn’t even know the guy’s name. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and before he could say anything, he heard the sound of plastic rustling and an arm around his shoulders.

“I am Lee Minho, it is nice to meet you Hyunjin.” The man who was apparently called Minho said before continuing, “And I would be more than happy to join the party.”

Hyunjin smiled at them both, as he took a step back, “It was nice to meet you Minho, and I am so glad you have someone with you, Channie.” He said before waving a quick goodbye and getting into the elevator. Chan waved back awkwardly before dropping his hand down.

Silence.

The man still had his arm around him.

“So, what the fuck was that?” The man asked and Chan stepped back, breaking away from the man’s hold.

“Ok look, you don’t have to do anything, just come to this party with me as my date and after that we could say we have broken up or I found someone else.” Chan suggested as the man contemplated over it.

“Will there be free booze and food?” Minho asked after a pause.

Chan nodded.

“Okay…” The man said shrugging, “I don’t see any harm in it.”

“Wait, that’s it? You agreed so easily?” Chan asked incredulously.

“Well, you said there would be free booze, and it is just for a day... plus I am bored.” Minho was smirking now.

Chan rolled his eyes, knowing very well that this man wouldn’t be making things easy.

“So, your name is Chan? How old are you?" Minho asked him.

Chan contemplated on not telling him but realised that he should be on his best behaviour as the man was doing him a favour.

“Yeah, I am Chan, and I am 25 years old.”

“Oh, I am a year younger than you.” Minho said, his smile widening.

Chan didn’t know what to answer to that and nodded, looking away and trying to find a way to go back inside his apartment.

“Was he your ex?” Minho asked, breaking the silence again.

“The party is on Saturday night, so get ready on time.” Chan stated instead, ignoring the man’s question.

“Okay…but I am driving.”

Chan sighed, agreeing to it.

Chan didn’t see Minho again through the week, but he could often hear the man coming back home, always with a partner. It was never the same partner, Chan realised, as their voices would all be different and the noises never ceased. Chan contemplated going over to Minho's place many times, and ruining whatever they were doing, but decided against it and he would always end up listening to the playlist he had for times when he couldn't sleep. 

The day of the party arrived, and Minho had knocked on his door to pick him up. The older couldn’t help but notice that the younger man was really _really_ handsome. Minho had neatly styled his hair that was parted in the middle, strands falling messily onto his forehead and was cladded in a purple shirt and tight pants. Minho really was way too handsome to be real, but Chan didn't really care because he was still annoyed with the man.

Chan got into the passenger seat and tried not to think of all the possible things Minho must have been doing the previous nights. The whole ride to Hyunjin’s house was filled with silence, and Chan decided to fiddle with the radio station, playing his favourite songs.

“This is like, the most awkward date I ever been in.” Minho said after a while.

“Technically, it is not a date.” Chan said unhelpfully as the man laughed.

They were nearing Hyunjin’s house now and Minho whistled in appreciation as he pulled up into the parking lot.

“Your ex is rich.”

Hyunjin was rich, or more like his parents were. They were both running a business and were mostly never in the country, which was why Hyunjin was able to host parties in his place. Chan knew this because all of Chan’s birthday parties were held right in this place. Hyunjin would always plan the most special parties for him, even though Chan didn’t like to celebrate his birthdays. It would always be intimate, just them and Changbin and Jeongin. Hyunjin was the reason why Chan appreciate his birthdays more. The four of them would spend the entire night just talking, drinking, and playing before Changbin and Jeongin would leave and Hyunjin would take him to bed, making him feel good over and over again until Chan would not be able to take it anymore, and would cuddle into Hyunjin’s side, falling asleep peacefully.

It probably is the same thing now, except it was no longer with Chan.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Minho asked, probably picking up on his overthinking mind.

Chan nodded his head; it was too late to back out anyways.

When they entered Hyunjin’s home, they saw the mini bar set up at the corner, and Jeongin came running to them.

“You guys are finally here!” He exclaimed, dragging them in further. “Hyunjin told me, that you had a date. How come I never knew this?”

“We were just testing the waters, it is not like we are official.” Chan murmured.

Jeongin nodded, seeming happy with the answer.

This place held a lot of memories, Chan could remember vividly how Hyunjin and he used to cuddle together on the couch, watching movies on the big screen, how Hyunjin used to tease him, how they had laughed together. He shook his head sharply, as he followed Jeongin, further down the hall.

Hyunjin and Jisung were sitting on a couch together, wrapped in each other’s embraces. Chan shifted his eyes away from them and saw Changbin and someone else on the couch.

Jisung got up once he saw them enter, greeting them excitedly.

“This guy here…” Jisung announced, pointing to the blonde-haired stranger on the couch, “Is my best friend, Felix.”

The man called Felix stood up, grinning brightly before shaking their hands. Once Minho was done introducing himself, they took a seat on the couch.

“So how did you two meet?” Jisung asked, looking over at Chan and Minho.

Chan cleared his throat, thinking of a reply, but thankfully Minho answered before he could, “I moved in next to Chan’s place just recently, and he was too kind, he helped me unpack everything, and we hit it off immediately.” He said, jumping to his rescue.

“How come you never told me about him, Chan?” Changbin asked, as he eyed them skeptically.

“I wasn’t sure where this was going, and I thought it might be too soon.” Chan said as he glanced over at Hyunjin who had a look of guilt plastered on his face.

“What happened after the unpacking?” Jeongin asked, wanting to know more.

“Well…” Minho paused as he turned to smile at Chan, “We went on a date the next day, and there is just something about Chan here, and I wanted to get to know him more.”

Chan knew it was all a lie, it was just Minho pretending but he was feeling weirdly touched.

“That is really cute. I hope you two would be able to have a good time together.” The man called Felix spoke up.

Chan nodded, “I hope so too.”

Thank god, they stopped their enquiring right after, and Hyunjin broke out the cards as they started playing UNO.

It was actually fun, and Chan was starting to get more comfortable and he almost forgot about Hyunjin until the man pecked Jisung quickly before getting up.

“It is time to cut the cake.” The blonde announced before he headed towards the kitchen.

The cake cutting ceremony was short but painful and Chan had to endure through Jisung cutting a slice and feeding Hyunjin while the blonde laughed out loud, hugging him tightly. He was happy for Hyunjin, really, but he wished at that moment, he had someone too. And _not_ a fake date. He took a step back and started heading off to the kitchen to get some water. As Chan gulped down his water, he felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around. It was Changbin, who was looking at him in concern.

“You know Chan…you didn’t have to come to the party.” He said, a knowing look in his eyes.

Chan sighed, “Yes, but I don’t want to make things more awkward than they are now.”

“Listen, you have every right to be sad, you guys dated for two years and damn, I am mad at Hyunjin for having moved on this quickly.” Changbin said, his tone disgruntled.

“It is not his fault; we were drifting apart, and he needed someone who could make him happy instead.” Chan said, scratching his nose absentmindedly.

“Channie…” Changbin said, pulling him into a hug, “Don’t be too hard on yourself, and don’t push yourself more than you can handle okay?” He broke away from the hug and peered into Chan’s eyes, “Also, your new boyfriend is hot. So maybe, focus more on him.”

“He is not my boyfriend, just a date.” Chan mumbled and he headed back to the living room, Changbin following behind.

The best part about the party was the mini bar, which was a blessing. Chan sat on the stool by the bar, immediately ordering a drink and shoving it down. Might as well make use of the free booze. He wondered what Minho was doing, probably trying to pick someone else to sleep with.

Chan ordered another drink, his lips chasing after the straw and finally managing to master it, taking a long sip and sighing, welcoming the distraction. Someone else sat beside him, ordering a drink but Chan didn’t check to see who it was.

Chan never really pinned himself as the jealous type, but he was so wrong. He felt something physically shift in him as Hyunjin grabbed Jisung’s hand, bringing him in closer and kissing him on the lips. He looked away, snatching up the drink next to him and drinking it in one go.

“You know, if you needed a drink…I would just get you one.” The owner of the drink spoke up and Chan glanced up, realizing it was Minho.

“You could still get me one.” Chan suggested, his words slurred and watch as the man smirked.

Minho did get him another drink and another and soon Chan could feel his head spinning and the alcohol taking its full effect.

“You should try the Long Island Iced Tea.” Minho recommended as Chan called over the bartender to order another drink.

“Or maybe I can choose my own drink.” Chan objected casually and the man, instead of being offended, started snickering.

“Channie…you need to stop drinking.”

It was Changbin, a firm hand on his shoulder as he looked at him. Chan shrugged his hand off, “Don’t mind me, go and have fun with the lovebirds. I am going to get fresh air.” He said as he got down from the seat, snatching up the drink from the table. He stood still for a moment, trying to get his surroundings to stop spinning before making his way out to the backyard.

He heard someone speaking behind him and Changbin saying something followed by footsteps following him.

As Chan strolled out, with another drink in his hands, the fresh air helped soothed his thoughts. It was a beautiful night, the sky coated with a layer of thin stars and the moon shining brightly. Taking a deep breath, Chan closed his eyes as he sat on the swing, facing the door, trying to clear his mind of his thoughts about a specific long-haired blonde. The cold breeze felt good on his skin, and he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the pent-up feelings that he pushed away for so many days. Just then, a looming presence made himself known, coming, and sitting beside him on the swing.

“You know….” Minho began, “People usually have fun on birthday parties, not sit and sulk.”

“Why the fuck are you following me everywhere?” Chan immediately spat back, opening his eyes. “I am allowed to do whatever I want.”

“Damn…” Minho breathed out, “Why are you so aggressive? And I am your date, so I have to stick by you.”

Chan took another sip from his drink, knowing very well that he should stop drinking but he just wanted to block out everything.

“Is he your ex?” Minho asked again when he didn’t get a reply from Chan.

Chan sighed deeply, feeling his heartstrings tug again, as he turned around to face Minho.

“Why are you pretending like you don’t already know?” Chan rambled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Do you know how hurtful it is? To come to a place where we celebrated our birthdays together, where we spent countless nights together, and see that I am replaced by someone else?”

Minho stared at him, an amused smile lingering on his face, “Okay, I knew he was your ex, but I just wanted a confirmation.”

“Well, he is my ex. Happy?” Chan said as he smacked Minho on his arm.

“Hey, If Hyunjin broke up with you to be with Jisung, isn’t that better than him cheating on you? You can’t help who you fall in love with you know?” Minho shrugged. “Sometimes…it just happens.”

Chan stared at him incredulously, “I am sorry, I don’t remember asking you for your advice?”

Minho laughed out loud at that and Chan felt a slight tingle in his heart at the sound.

“You are funny.” Minho smiled at him.

“Were you in love with someone?” Chan asked him, ignoring the comment.

“Nope.” Minho answered, staring up at the sky, “I don’t do feelings, too much work and energy. I mean look at you.” He caught Chan’s gaze, smirking at him before looking away.

“Ouch.” Chan laughed and he tried to push Minho off the swing before continuing, “You got a point though. And I guess all the thumping noises I hear in the night told me already that you aren’t a feelings kind of guy.”

“Does that turn you on? You know you are welcome to come over and be the recipient of the thumping sounds.” Minho said suggestively and Chan stared at him, his forehead creased into a frown.

“No thanks.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Your loss, I bet I could make you feel good.” Minho mumbled under his breath and Chan tried not to flush.

Both Chan and Minho just sat in silence for a while, until it was broken by a loud laughter from the inside, and Chan saw Hyunjin come into the view through the glass door, dragging Jisung with him and proceeding to dance.

Chan sighed heavily as he cast his eyes downwards, and to his horror he found tears welling up in his eyes. Changbin was right, he should have never lied to Hyunjin about moving on.

“Hey…are you alright?” Minho asked, his tone no longer teasing and more concerned.

Chan nodded his head, as he took in a deep breath, “Actually…I don’t know why I am like this. Being immature. I mean Hyunjin and I had been really good friends before we dated and even when we made that decision to take our friendship to the next level, we agreed that no matter what happened, we wouldn’t make the friend group awkward and I am trying _really_ hard to keep everything in, I told him I was doing fine and that I am no longer upset but it makes me so sad.” He exhaled slowly as he continued, “I am happy for him, I wish him nothing but the best, but it hurts, and I can’t stop it from hurting.” He finished.

“It is okay to be upset, to be hurt…you are human after all, don’t be hard on yourself.” Minho said gently.

“I should have known the relationship was getting nowhere after Hyunjin got his new job. He would cancel dates and I would be busy on the days he was free and…” Chan trailed off, continuing to stare at the ground, “I just wish I could make him jealous or something, or show him that I am not the loser he probably thinks I am… he kept looking at me with pity and concern.”

“You know… the best way to get back at an ex is to show them you are happy with someone else.” Minho stated casually as he kicked at a pebble.

“What are you saying.” Chan asked squinting over at Minho, cringing at the way his words were slurred.

“Why don’t you get someone to be your boyfriend, like an actual relationship?” Minho suggested.

“Amazing solution Minho! wait let me go and find someone to fall in love with now. That is so easy!” Chan exclaimed, sarcasm oozing from his tone.

“You don’t have to fall in love with them, you just need someone who will pretend.” Minho shrugged.

“Oh gee, thank you so much, where am I going to find someone who is willing to do this?” Chan sniped at him.

There was a two second gap where Chan and Minho stared at each other awkwardly before Chan turned away quickly, feeling his cheeks burn.

“So….” Minho trailed off.

“Look, I don’t need your pity either, Minho.” Chan mumbled awkwardly, “Go back inside. I will get over this by myself.”

“Hey! I am not pitying you. I am just being helpful, plus we are already on a fake date, this would be easy.” Minho offered and Chan whipped his head around in confusion.

“You don’t even know me, why are you even trying to help?” Chan laughed, shaking his head.

“You are amusing, funny and adorably cute when you are drunk.” Minho replied.

“Okay, then just be my fake boyfriend.” Chan retorted and quickly covered his mouth with his hands as he realised the words were already out.

“I mean…” Minho trailed off before continuing, “I told you, I am bored, and it seems like it could be fun.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Seriously?” Chan scoffed, “Look, I am just feeling all these emotions because I am drunk. I will be okay tomorrow.

“I just saw you drink up half the bar, and nearly cry because your ex was having the time of his life with his new boyfriend, I doubt you would feel better tomorrow.” Minho chuckled, straightening his back.

Chan crossed his arms, facing Minho, as he pondered over the idea. Minho was extremely attractive, it was obvious even through his blurred, drunk vision and he was definitely someone that Hyunjin could get jealous over. At that moment, it sounded like the most logical, simplest thing to do so Chan decided to ask the following question.

“So, how does this work?”

Minho’s lips slowly turned up into a grin, “Well…you tell me. I don’t do dates…or fake dates except apparently for you.”

“I am too drunk to think right now but ask me again later.” Chan responded, leaning back on the swing, and almost falling backwards if it was not for Minho quickly reaching out and holding on to him.

“Ok, you can come up with the terms and conditions another day.” Minho stated, his voice laced with concern, as he tried to steady Chan on the swing before pulling his arm away. “But, what do I get out from this?” He asked, his voice taking back its teasing tone.

“You get the honour of telling people that I am your boyfriend.” Chan replied steely.

“Hmm…I might pass.”

“Okay fine, what do you want?” Chan snapped at him.

“Tsk tsk, so feisty.” Minho shook his head, “For one, I am allowed to act however I want to when I am pretending to be your boyfriend, and you have to adapt to that.”

Chan sighed, “Okay, but what do you want?”

“Is sex involved in this deal?” Minho asked and started chortling when Chan blanched.

“Uhm…I…” Chan stuttered, lost for words. He was already rethinking his decision and life choices and he groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

“Relax, you don’t have to decide that now.” Minho looked at Chan for a long time before replying, “I guess I am okay with the idea of telling people you are my boyfriend for the time being. I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend as well and meet my family like once.”

“That is fine with me, I am very good at pleasing people, especially mothers.” Chan said, as he thought back to the first time, he met Hyunjin’s parents and how his mother had swooned over him, he felt his heart sink as he realised that would never happen again.

“Okay, so is it a deal?” Minho asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Yes.” Chan answered as he threw back the rest of his drink into his mouth, gulping it down.

“Let’s exchange numbers first.” Minho suggested and Chan took his phone out passing it over to Minho.

“Just save your number in my contacts, I can barely see.” He sighed and Minho chuckled as he unlocked Chan’s phone to save his number. He noted that the wallpaper was of that of Chan and Hyunjin, a selfie at the beach, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. Minho saved his number and gave back his phone.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Chan took in Minho’s appearance properly, for the first time. He knew the man was handsome from the first look, but now he stared at him, noting how the man’s dark brown hair was slightly messier now, few strands falling into his eyes, how his body looked lean and toned, his perfectly shaped eyes, his pointed nose, and those lips.

“You are so fucking handsome.” Chan mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand as he hiccupped right after.

“Oh god, you _really_ are drunk.” Minho replied, his eyebrow raised, “But thanks, I know.”

Chan rolled his eyes before turning to him, “I know you know that, but you are so fucking handsome.” He repeated, as he lifted his hand and poked Minho, straight on his nose. “Boop.” He said, before bursting out in giggles.

Minho stared at him in amusement, and maybe Chan was just imagining it but the smile on the man’s face seemed tender.

“Okay, your friend Changbin had been eyeing us suspiciously for a long time now, let’s go back in.” Minho said, clearing his throat as he got up from the swing.

“I don’t want to…” Chan whined, leaning back against the swing.

Minho held his hand out, gesturing at Chan to take it who just slapped it away, frowning up at him.

“C’mon, it is getting cold here, we really need to go.” Minho insisted, stretching his hand out again.

Chan eyed Minho’s hand warily before holding onto it, letting Minho pull him up.

Chan didn’t realise just how drunk he was until he felt himself wobble and lose his balance, almost falling down if it was not for the tight grip around his waist.

Minho had wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him up and Chan leaned against Minho’s hold, letting himself be guided back into the room as he tried blinking rapidly to clear his vision.

“Chan, are you okay?” Changbin asked, as they entered back. Chan could see Hyunjin standing near him, looking at him in concern. Before he could reply, Minho answered on behalf of him, “Yes, he is fine, we were just talking.”

“You both looked extremely cosy and cute outside…” Jeongin said happily.

“Yeah…I think I really like him.” Chan added in, and he saw a slight frown appear on Hyunjin’s face.

“Are you two going to go on more dates?” Changbin asked and Chan glanced over at Minho before nodding his head.

“I am so happy for you guys!” Jisung cheered and Chan noticed that Hyunjin was too quiet, before he broke his silence, smiling at them brightly and nodding along, “You deserve this Channie. Maybe we could go on double dates if this worked out.”

Chan nodded, trying to return back the smile. Minho pulled Chan closer to him, rubbing circles on his waist, pretending to be the perfect boyfriend that he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellllo! so, I am back with a new minchan chaptered fic...I have no idea how long this is going to be (hopefully not 100k again ahahahah) Lately, I didn't feel the mood to write so I am starting again slowly, I will try to update as frequent as possible though and I hope you would enjoy this. So yeah, this is just a minchan fake/pretend relationship au and I know this trope is a bit too common, but I will try my best to make it enjoyable and I hope I could do it justice. Also thank you @channiefanatic for helping with the title hahaha. Also, sorry if the characters are unreasonable and does a lot of questionable things now, hahaha I will try to make it make sense later!  
> Comments are appreciated :')


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunjin was one of the most beautiful humans Chan had ever set sights on. Ever since their first meeting, Chan knew he liked the man perhaps a little more than just a friend but never realised that Hyunjin could like him back too. However, gradually things changed. From Hyunjin constantly teasing Chan and jumping at any opportunity to fluster him to them spending many days together alone, Chan knew _maybe_ there was a possibility for something between them. However, . It still seemed like a dream to him, when Hyunjin had come up to his place, stating that he was bored and wanted to watch horror movies with someone. Chan had cooked dinner for them both and they were seated on the couch, watching a random horror movie they had chosen. However, Chan couldn’t concentrate on the movie, his attention focused on the man next to him, the man he was snuggling against. Hyunjin had wrapped his arm around him, and they were too comfortable to be just friends.

“Chan?” Hyunjin suddenly called out, his voice soft and hesitant.

“Yes, Jinnie?”

“Lately I couldn’t stop thinking about something…” The man trailed off, his pretty forehead wrinkling up in a frown.

“About what?” Chan asked, confused.

“Ah…” Hyunjin started, hesitating for a while as he broke away from Chan, making the man miss his warmth already. “I don’t know how to tell you this.”

Chan was extremely curious. Hyunjin was always so full of confidence and would never be afraid to say what was on his mind, but the man clearly looked like he was struggling with himself.

“What couldn’t you stop thinking about?” Chan asked, placing a hand on his knee gently.

Hyunjin had then smiled at him, so brightly, before saying the words that made his heart stop, “About you.”

Chan had stared at him in silence, trying to understand what the other man had actually said, his mind on an overdrive.

_What?_

“I…” Hyunjin started, the smile fading away quickly, “I am sorry.”

_Why was he sorry?”_

Chan cleared his throat, trying to get the words out, “No…don’t be sorry.” He looked into Hyunjin’s eyes, trying to see if the man was actually being genuine. “I really like you. Always did.”

Hyunjin held his gaze for a long time before his smile came back as a full wide grin, “You serious?”

Chan nodded, smiling shyly before it was replaced by a look of worry. “But…how is this going to work out, what if it doesn’t? What if we end up spoiling everything? What if we end up not even being friends… is a relationship worth all tha-“

Before Chan could continue his rambling, he found a pair of lips on his, silencing him. Chan’s eyes widened before fluttering close, embracing, and melting into the kiss and slowly moving his lips along the other man’s.

Hyunjin pulled away, a hand coming up to caress Chan’s cheek softly, “Let’s give this a try, Channie, and worry about the future later.”

_Why didn’t it work out then?_

_Hyunjin…. I miss you._

* * *

Chan didn’t remember how he got back home or where he was even. He opened his eyes slowly, and sat up on the bed, cringing as his head throbbed, making a note to himself that he was never going to drink again. A wave of nausea passed over him and he tried to shake it off, trying to recollect what happened the previous night. He vaguely remembered Hyunjin dancing happily with Jisung and Minho was with him.

Chan realised he was in the safe confines of his home and fell back into his bed, immediately regretting as his head felt like exploding with the movement. He grinded his teeth together and was about to drag his body out of bed and find an aspirin when his phone started buzzing.

It was a message. From Minho with a heart emoticon next to it. Chan recalled that he gave his phone to Minho to save his number.

_Minho: Good morning sunshine, how are you?_

Chan rubbed his temples, feeling confused as he received another message.

_Minho: Hope you didn’t forget our deal last night._

Suddenly, there was a flood of memories and Chan remembered the whole fake boyfriend deal.

He typed a reply back.

_Chan: I didn’t forget. But you really don’t have to do this._

_Minho: I could do with the fun._

Chan wondered again for the umpteenth time if Minho was the right choice to be his fake boyfriend as the man seemed like he was not serious about it at all.

_Minho: So, do you want to go to a barbecue joint now? Work on this whole fake dating thing._

_Chan: That sounds good_ _😊_

_Minho: Cutes, see you then._

Chan typed out a see you before throwing his phone to the side, he was actually going to do this.

Chan got ready and waited for the man in his apartment. After a few minutes, there was a knock on his door and Chan opened it to see Minho, dressed in jeans and a black hoodie, looking effortlessly handsome and Chan swallowed nervously.

“Hey.” Minho greeted, flashing him a smile.

Chan greeted back before following him to his car.

“So how did I get back home last night?” Chan asked.

“I had to drag you all the way to the car and shove you into it.” Minho said as he turned left into a street. “Thank god, Changbin and Jeongin helped me. You kept pulling away.”

"How were you able to drive? Weren't you drinking?" Chan asked, curiously.

"Well...You kind of stole my drinks, so I was perfectly sober."

“I am sorry.” Chan mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

“And then I had to drag you up all the way to the apartment, stuff my hand down your pants to get the keys out and put you in bed while you kept saying Hyunjin’s name over and over and you missed him.”

Chan blanched, cursing himself for getting that drunk and burdening the poor man.

“Sorry.” Chan repeated, his voice a low whisper.

“Don’t worry, it was cute.” Minho chuckled and Chan stared out the window, speechless.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Chan watched as Minho ordered the meat and drinks and gestured over at Chan to choose his drink.

They both sat in silence afterwards, taking a sip of their drinks and Chan watched Minho grill the meat perfectly before he placed some on his plate.

Chan realised that no one was probably going to believe that they were an item, especially since he knew nothing about the man sitting in front of him.

He casted a furtive look at Minho. The man was way too handsome, with the most perfect sculpture like features. He looked like someone who would rather drink all night away and have one-night stands than someone who was settling down for something permanent.

“You know, I can practically hear you judging and sizing me up right now.” Minho spoke up, startling Chan.

“Sorry…” Chan apologised sheepishly.

“You apologise a lot.” Minho pointed out, a tiny smile on his face.

“I was going to say sorry again.” Chan said, chuckling.

Minho shook his head, “So, how is life treating you, other than having to watch your ex live your dream life with another guy?” He asked, his mouth crooking into a devilish smile.

“Can we not talk about him?” Chan said, his lips pressed tightly.

“Someone is still pining.” Minho said, chuckling.

Chan didn’t reply, as he took a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

“You know what?” Minho said after a while, “I feel like people won’t believe that we are a couple.”

“What gave that away?” Chan asked deadpanned.

“Look, I am a good actor, but I feel like you are not into this.” Minho said as he continued grilling the meat.

Chan sighed, knowing he was being difficult especially since the other man was doing this for him. “Sorry…but how am I supposed to pretend to be in love with you when you keep teasing me every two minutes?”

“It is called acting, I am not telling you to actually fall in love with me, which I know very well, could be difficult.” Minho said smugly and Chan rolled his eyes.

“Okay fine.” Chan sighed, “I will try to work harder to pretend.”

“Good boy.” Minho grinned at him, before going back to stuffing his face with food. “Anyways, what are your terms and conditions?”

“Well…first...” Chan started, rubbing his face gingerly, continuing once Minho gave him his full attention. “Since, this is all obviously fake, we would be doing couple things only when Hyunjin could see.”

Minho stared at him before scoffing, “Okay sure, and then?”

“I would have to bring you with me, whenever we have an outing again.” Chan stated shrugging. “We can show up together, holding hands.” He suggested.

“What are you? A child? That won’t be convincing. What if I put my arm around your waist.” Minho chuckled. “I hope you won’t faint from the touch though.”

Chan pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, of course this was a joke to the man.

“Okay then?” Chan asked.

Minho stared at him, an amused smile lingering on his face, “And then I proceed to fuck you in front of your ex.” He said as his eyes travelled down Chan’s body.

Chan sat up in his seat, feeling the blood rush to his face and he was sure that the tips of his ears were bright red.

“Minho! What the fu-? Stop it.” He said, feeling extremely flustered. “I mean what other kind of skinships are we okay with here? We need to have some limits”

“Can I grab your butt?” Minho asked casually, as he took a sip of his drink.

“Fucking hell, I am leaving.” Chan exclaimed, as he stood up.

Minho burst out into laughter, reaching over the table, and pulling him down. “I am sorry.” He apologized, leaning back against his chair. “Tell me the limits.”

“No grabbing butts, or any part of my body that could be sexual.” Chan replied steely, taking a seat again as he glared at the man. “Just stick to hand holding and hand around the waist for now.”

“Relax Channie, try to enjoy this whole thing. It is not every day you get to be with an attractive man and not fear about the whole stupid thing called commitments.” Minho shrugged.

“Wow, you really are so romantic.” Chan bit back sarcastically as Minho chuckled.

“Seriously Chan, it is going to be okay, so relax.”

Chan tried to soothe down his nerves as he started digging into his food. Minho was right, he should stop being too uptight about this and just have some fun. Maybe Minho could be a good friend in the process, and he knew he could be really difficult sometimes.

Chan finally managed to eat the food properly and he had to admit, Minho was really good at grilling the meat. Whenever he went for barbecue with Hyunjin, the blonde would always end up burning the meat. Chan shook his head, he needed to stop comparing them. Hyunjin was no longer his boyfriend and Minho were _not_ his real boyfriend. After they were done, Minho took his wallet out, ready to pay.

“I will pay for it, as a thank you for helping me out.” Chan suggested placing a hand on Minho’s and taking his wallet out. He saw Minho’s eyes linger on his hand before removing it.

“Like I said, I was bored. You don’t have to pay me.” Minho said.

They ended up splitting the bill before heading out of the restaurant, the chilling air feeling so refreshing against the warm flush of his skin.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Minho asked as they walked back to the car.

“It is late, I am going to head home and watch movies until I sleep.” Chan answered, “What about you?”

“Well…I was planning to go to a club or something…” Minho trailed off as he ran a hand through his dark strands. “You are more than welcome to join me.”

Chan stopped in his track, staring at Minho, realising that the man was probably going out to look for new people to fuck and Chan knew he didn’t want to be a part of that.

“Just go Minho. I will take the bus back.” Chan sighed heavily before turning around and heading to the bus stop.

“Hey!” Minho shouted out and Chan looked back at him inquiringly, “I could drop you back and then head off; it is no problem for me.” The younger man suggested.

“I don’t want to be a hindrance to your fuck boy activities.” Chan said, an eyebrow raised as he watched Minho clutch his heart dramatically.

“C’mon, I am just having fun, that doesn’t make me a fuck boy.” Minho complained.

"Sure, can you please manage to keep it down tonight? I really need to sleep." Chan mentioned.

"Why do you assume I am going to pick someone up for the night? I am not a fuck boy." The younger man groaned ruffling up his hair further, making it messier.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night.” Chan concluded as he turned and walked away, not bothering to look back at the man he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellllooo ~ so i will be trying to add in hyunchan whenever i can but it wont be much! Thank you so much for commenting and reading <333 Yes it is going to be a bit slow in the beginning cries
> 
> PS minchan phone call during chan's live got me crying ahhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait, _what_?” Seungmin, Minho’s best friend exclaimed incredulously, as he sat up straight on the couch, his mouth wide open.

“It will be fun.” Minho replied nonchalantly, flipping through the TV channels.

“What kind of a deal is this even? Fake dating? Minho you don’t do dates, everyone knows that.” Seungmin accused, glaring at him.

“Well… _they_ don’t know that.” Minho shrugged, frowning at the television.

“Jesus, I leave you for two weeks and you go and do something stupid.” Seungmin reprimanded him.

Seungmin had gone to Japan for some work-related stuff for two weeks and he was finally back and Minho had filled him up with what had been happening which was mainly the deal with Chan, and Seungmin clearly disapproved.

“The guy is cute, Minnie.” Minho insisted, “He is right next door in fact, maybe I could introduce you to him now?”

“Minho…nothing good ever comes out of fake relationships.” Seungmin sighed in vexation, shaking his head.

“Look, it really is not that serious" Minho began, throwing the remote on to the table before facing Seungmin, "Chan accidentally told his ex he was seeing me so we just decided on one fake party date but then you should have seen how upset he looked at the party, so we decided to do this whole fake relationship thing to prove to the ex that Chan was happy too and had moved on and stop with the pitying.” He ranted, exhaling deeply once he was done.

“Okay woah, take a breather,” Seungmin said, placing his hands up, “But pretending to have moved on or trying to make someone jealous is so…” He trailed off.

“The ex is to be blamed too though, I mean he did move on quickly and also invited Chan to events where he could shove his new boyfriend on his face.” Minho stated, turning away.

“That is _their_ problem, you didn’t have to get involved in it.” Seungmin advised seriously.

“I am not involved…calm down.” Minho mumbled flatly.

“Is there a reason why you are doing this, Minho.” 

Minho knew he was going to ask him that, after all Seungmin did know him best, including all his problems.

“I was bored.” Minho answered knowing very well that was not the answer the other man wanted.

Seungmin stared at his best friend before sighing, “Listen, I am just looking out for you.” He hesitated, observing Minho for a while before continuing, “You know ever since…”

“Let’s not talk about that.” Minho interrupted abruptly.

“I hope you aren’t doing this to get back at your mother, Minho.” 

“This has nothing to do with her or her stupid fiancé and I said I don’t want to talk about it.” Minho said, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Okay but Minho, you do know fake relationships are only fake until someone catches feelings, right?” Seungmin stated, as he tried to turn Minho around to face him.

Minho scoffed at that, “Listen Minnie, he is still so hung up over his ex. In fact, one of his conditions were that we could do couple things _only_ in the presence of the ex. And well for me, you know very well, I don’t catch _feelings_. And that won’t change.”

Minho could see Seungmin still wanted to continue the conversation and he tried to steer the topic away.

“They are actually a fun bunch of people, maybe I will take you with me next time too.” Minho said as he got up and poured out a cup of coffee, passing it to Seungmin.

“I don’t know man…I am just having a bad feeling about this.” Seungmin confessed as he blew on his drink.

“You have a bad feeling about everything though, you need to chill.” Minho chuckled as he sat across him, “So, enough about me, how was Japan? Tell me everything.”

After Seungmin left, Minho sat down on the couch, thinking of his neighbour, his new fake boyfriend and smiled. He hadn’t met him again after the barbecue night despite living right next to him and found himself missing the other man’s company, just a little. It was way too easy to fluster Chan, and Minho found himself enjoying it. However, he knew nothing about the other man, not even what his current job were and he thought maybe he should ask him out somewhere so they could get to know each other more. There was nothing wrong with being friends right?

* * *

Chan was not in a good mood. Hyunjin had started a live video on Instagram and it was of Jisung playing the guitar for him. They were being giggly and loud, and it sent a stab of pain straight into Chan’s heart. The way Jisung giggled as Hyunjin tried to lie down on his lap and the way they looked at each other made Chan feel like he was intruding into something personal. Maybe Hyunjin would have preferred Chan, been happier with him, if he were more outspoken instead of hiding in his own shell. Chan wondered just how long it was going to take for him to move on, or whether he would ever move on.

There was a knock on his door, and he exited the live, heading over to see who it was.

“Hello cutie.”

It was Minho.

Chan sighed as he looked at him, “What do you want?”

“Nice to meet you too.” Minho chuckled. Chan let his eyes wander all over the man and realised that he looked dressed as if he were going out, his hair all styled up. Minho smirked as if he knew Chan was checking him out. “I am going out, just to have dinner or something and was wondering if you wanted to join?” Minho asked, and there was tiny edge of nervousness in the otherwise confident man’s tone. “You know… could do you some good to get your mind out of things.”

Chan was confused. He thought Minho was just a fuck boy who didn’t care about anyone or anything but then here he was on his own accord, asking him out. But Chan didn’t feel like going out, all he wanted to do was wallow in his own thoughts and self-pity.

“No…. I have things to do.” Chan finally said.

“What things?”

“More like things I shouldn’t do.” Chan replied, “Like doing couple things with you when Hyunjin isn’t even there.”

Chan saw a look of hurt pass-through Minho’s eyes before it quickly faded away.

“You don’t even want to go out with me as a friend?” Minho asked, his lips pressed into a thin smile.

“Not really.” Chan admitted, looking at him apologetically.

Minho nodded, his smile fading. “Alright, I understand.” He took a step back and headed back to his apartment.

Chan shut the door, his heart beating strangely fast. The man looked hurt that he rejected him but Chan failed to understand why. The younger man could easily pick anyone up and probably had so many others to sleep with or to spend time. However, Chan couldn’t shake the guilt he was feeling, away.

Another week passed by slowly and Chan never saw much of the other man again, except his cats that kept scratching at his door, and the occasionally thumping noises at night from Minho's room. Chan realised they both had different working hours, which was why whenever Chan was on his way to work, he would never see the other man.

It was a peaceful week nonetheless… that was until Hyunjin sent a text.

_Hyunjin: Hey Chan! I was in the neighbourhood, so I decided to pop in and say hi to Minho and you._

Chan was starting to panic. According to Hyunjin, he would be at the building in approximately 5 minutes which was not enough time to warn Minho and get his acting game on. He quickly rushed outside and saw that Minho’s door was wide open, so he rang the doorbell and stepped in.

“Sorry, I am not allowing any more strays in.” Minho said as he stepped out from his room. Chan looked up and froze in his steps. Minho was shirtless, actually, he was probably _naked,_ wearing just a towel around his waist. His hair was wet from the shower, and there were beads of water glistening on his chest.

Chan, eyes traced down, all the way from his biceps to his toned body and he tried to swallow the lump away.

“Are you here for surprise sex? Minho asked with a smirk, _“Finally.”_

And the moment was gone.

“Shut up. Hyunjin is coming over to see us and I need you to put on your perfect boyfriend act.”

“Wow, you are seeing me after a week, and no ‘how are you’ or even a simple hi?” Minho asked, clutching his heart dramatically.

Chan groaned, knowing very well Hyunjin might be heading up anytime soon and Minho was making things difficult as usual.

“Please?” Chan requested, mustering up all his patience.

Minho looked at him, crossing his arms in front of him, flexing them, and Chan noticed just how thick his biceps were. “Okay cool, stay here and I will get dressed.”

Just then a stranger stepped out of the room, dressed in what appeared to be the walk of shame outfit. Chan watched as the stranger mumbled a quick awkward greeting at him and grabbed his shoes and left.

Chan turned around and glared at the man. “Minho, are you kidding me?”

“What?” Minho asked, completely unfazed.

“You were sleeping with someone?”

“Yes?” Minho answered, cocking up an eyebrow, “Why are you acting like you didn’t know?”

“I did know!” Chan exclaimed, feeling his stomach bubble up with emotions that he couldn’t decipher. “But did it have to be today?” He said, feeling foolish and selfish as he knew Minho had all the rights to sleep with anyone he wanted, and that he was not his boyfriend.

“Hey! I am sorry okay.” Minho put his hands up as a surrender. “How was I supposed to know that your ex would be coming in today?”

“You just had to sleep with someone didn't you.” Chan retorted, his voice rising in frustration, "You couldn't just watch a movie or something.”

“I am not in a relationship, so I am allowed to do whatever I want.” Minho shrugged and something about how casual the younger man seemed about the whole situation was making Chan mad.

“What if Hyunjin had walked in and seen that? Do you know how embarrassing that would have been?” Chan fumed through gritted teeth.

“How does that affect me?" Minho asked, a sharp glint in his eyes.

“You fucking promised!” Chan yelled at him, feeling extremely ridiculed.

Just then they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer and Chan’s eyes widened, as he realised Hyunjin was here and Minho was still only in a towel.

“Fu-“

The rest of the word got cut off as Chan found himself being pinned to wall, Minho closing the distance between them in heartbeat, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Minho, what are you doing?” Chan hissed, feeling intimidated with how close Minho was.

“Just play along.” Minho said, before he bowed his head and _oh fuck_ , he bit down, _hard,_ on his neck.

Chan gasped out loud, his nails digging into Minho’s bare back as the younger man continued to suck on the skin. This was too close, causing heat to pool in Chan's guts.

There was a sound of a throat clearing and they broke away.

Hyunjin was standing at the doorway, gaping at them awkwardly.

“I hope you guys knew that your doors were wide open and there could be kids watching…” Hyunjin stated, an eyebrow raised.

Minho breathed out an airy chuckle as he gazed down at Chan, “Channie was just leaving now…having spent the night, but I didn’t want to let him go just yet.”

Maybe Chan should have informed Minho that he was not the type to sleep with someone unless it was serious, a fact that Hyunjin knew very well.

“Oh wow, Chan…I didn’t know it was that serious already?” Hyunjin asked, his eyes growing wider.

Chan could see Minho throw a confused glance at him and he cleared his throat, “Well yeah…I know it is too early, but I feel like Minho really is special.”

“That is cute.” Hyunjin said, smiling at them and maybe Chan was imagining it, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“How are things between Jisung and you?” Chan asked, his mind still dizzy from Minho’s ministrations.

Hyunjin lit up at that, “It is going well! We just connect on everything and I think he could be the one.”

Chan’s heart sank, Hyunjin had never told him that he was the one. He was starting to think his relationship with Hyunjin was based more on physical attraction and friendliness more than the emotional, romantic connection.

“I am so happy for you, Jinnie.” Chan said, trying to sound as happy as he could.

“Same, I am happy for you too Channie, I guess it was a good thing we broke up huh? We probably found the right partners.” Hyunjin said, shaking his head as he chuckled.

Chan felt like sinking into the floor as he nodded and muttered a soft yeah.

After few minutes, Minho thankfully decided to go and throw some clothes on, leaving him alone with Hyunjin.

"Why are you here, Hyunjin?" Chan asked, once Minho had closed the door to his room.

Hyunjin looked up at him, confused. "I haven't seen you in a while so I just wanted to check up on you."

Chan wished the man didn't do this, it was already hard for him to get over Hyunjin but the constant signs of affection from the blonde weren't making it easier.

"Well, I am doing well." Chan lied.

"I am glad, Channie." Hyunjin said, smiling at him brightly. "Do you want to go to the bar again in two weeks? All of us, and Minho as well."

Chan pondered over it for a few seconds. This meant that he was supposed to put on another act with Minho and he didn't know if they were ready to be convincing.

Just then, the door opened and Minho stepped out.

"Hey Minho!" Hyunjin called out, "I was just asking Channie... Are you free to go to the bar with us the weekend after the next?"

Chan could feel Minho's eyes on him, before the man nodded his head. "Sure, I am free so why not."

Hyunjin grinned, throwing his arms up in excitement, "Great I will see you guys then."

“Can I bring Seungmin with me?” Minho asked suddenly.

“Who is Seungmin?” Hyunjin asked, his eyes darting over to Chan’s.

“His brother.”

“My best friend.”

Both the answers were said at the same time and Chan sighed.

“My best friend who is like a brother.” Minho concluded, smiling at Hyunjin and even though the blonde looked confused, he was satisfied with the answer and he left.

As they heard the elevator doors close, Chan quickly turned to face Minho and smacked him right on his chest. “Who the fuck is Seungmin and why do you keep doing things without asking me?”

Minho rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him, “Look, I did tell you that I am allowed to act however I want that night at the party.”

Chan stared at him incredulously trying to wreck his mind for that memory. He vaguely recalled Minho saying something like that, but he had been too drunk to take any notice.

“What you did now, went past the limits we set for skinships.” Chan said, his nostrils flaring as he could feel a bruise forming on his neck.

“Look, if Hyunjin had walked in with me standing across you looking like we were fighting, it would have been the end so be grateful.” Minho stated, rolling his eyes. “Besides, I am sure you loved it.”

“Okay fuck this, I will just tell Hyunjin I have broken up with you and find someone else to maybe have a _real_ relationship with.” Chan grumbled as he headed over towards the door.

Chan felt a hand on his arm, stopping him and turning him around, “Okay fine, next time, I will let you know beforehand, happy?” Minho said, the man’s usually cool demeanour vanishing.

“Couldn’t you survive without these hook ups?” Chan asked angrily, feeling Minho’s hold on his hand tighten.

“I will try to lessen them, is that okay?” Minho murmured flatly.

Chan just pulled himself free before exiting. This was turning out to be an even worse idea as time passed by.

The next day, Chan woke up and stared at himself in the mirror. There was a bright red mark on his neck from where Minho had bit him, and Chan felt his cheeks flush as he thought about that moment. He was taken back by surprise but the feel of Minho’s lips on his bare skin had made his heart do flips in his stomach. Chan splashed some cold water on his face, trying to pull himself together before grabbing the trash and heading towards the bin outside, dumping it in before slowly trudging his feet back to his apartment.

He saw a post-it note on his door and he squinted at it, trying to read it.

_‘I hope you got to sleep well last night, I behaved.’_

Chan rolled his eyes as he ripped out the paper, crumbling it in his hand before throwing it at Minho’s door.

Chan was rudely awaken early in the morning by the sound of scratching and mewling at his door. He got up blearily and checked the time. He groaned as he realised he still had two hours before the alarm rang. Chan got out of bed age dragged his feet along the hallway, throwing his front door open.

He sighed heavily as he saw a familiar cat, lingering by the door.

“Seriously, could you all stop being so bothersome?” Chan grumbled loudly as he tried to shoo it away.

That was when Chan realised the cat had something in its paws…a dead rat.

Chan shrieked out loud and started waving his hands around, frantically trying to chase the cat away. “Go back to your own home!”

Chan heard the door open next door and Minho stepped out, looking around in surprise before noticing the scene in front of him.

“Can’t you teach your cats to bring back their meals to their place instead of camping out in front of mine?” Chan yelled at him, staring in disgust at the cat.

Minho didn’t say a word, as he went back in, coming back out with a broom and a disposable bag. He swept the rat into the bag before heading over to the rubbish bin and dumping it in. He then returned back calmly, bending down, and picking up his cat.

“Thank god, please keep your cats in.” Chan called out.

“You know…” Minho snapped, turning around, “You don’t have to be such a heartless bitch.”

Chan stared after him, his mouth wide open as he stood in front of Minho’s door. “Excuse me? You and your cats are such an inconvenience, and I am the bitch?”

“Chan, do you even realise how much I am willing to let go so you go and make some guy jealous?” Minho asked him, frustrated.

“Yeah, I realise it is going to be so hard for you to be not able to put your dick into someone.” Chan answered sarcastically and Minho glared at him.

“I am doing you a fucking favour, and I am not asking much.” The younger man shot back at him, “The least you could do is at least treat my cats nicer and be grateful.” He finished, before placing his cat down gently and slamming the door on Chan’s face.

Chan felt bad. _Really bad_ as he pondered over what Minho had told him. In fact, he couldn't sleep all night even though there was no noise from over Minho's place. The younger man was right, Chan had been such a brat to Minho when he should have been grateful. Minho also did keep his promise and hadn't had anyone over. It made Chan feel more guilty, as he realised Minho was giving up something, he probably enjoyed doing for _him_ , someone he barely knew. He decided then that maybe he should try and soften things between them. If they were going to pretend that they love each other, they might as well be friends. Which was why Chan found himself knocking on Minho’s door on a Saturday evening, his hands carrying a tray with a huge cake on it, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He hoped Minho would appreciate this as he spent his whole day off on trying to bake a cake, failing miserably the first time and somehow succeeding when he tried again.

“Oh, look who is here.” Minho announced coldly, pointing at Chan as he tilted his head to speak to his cats.

Chan groaned as he stretched his arms out with the tray, gesturing at Minho with his eyes to take it.

Minho looked at the cake in confusion before looking at him inquiringly.

“This is a peace offering.” Chan mumbled, flushing as Minho's eyes darted from the cake to Chan and then back at the cake, the man slowly bursting into laughter. Chan must admit that Minho's laugh was highly contagious and he tried to stifle his own grin. 

“Sorry for snapping at you like that.” Minho grinned as he took the cake from Chan, “The only time I tend to lose my cool is when someone is being rude to my cats.”

Chan was confused for a moment, knowing very well that Minho had every right to lose his temper as it was Chan’s fault. Minho was doing him a huge favour, and it was Chan who was behaving like a brat. Yet, Minho was apologising, and it made his insides melt.

“No…it was all my fault." Chan admitted sheepishly, "I was being a bitch, and I will behave from now on.” He promised in a small voice.

Minho smiled at him before moving back to make space, “Come in.”

“No…I have to get going.” Chan said, as he took a step back. “I hope you like the cake.” He finished as he headed towards his apartment.

Minho watched as the doors closed, a tiny smile on his face, shaking his head as he shut the door.

“Looks like that man has a heart after all.” Minho muttered to his cats, staring at the cake that had ‘Sorry’ written on it followed by a cat drawing that looked horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for leaving such nice comments, they really give me alot of motivation ;; Also, I love that everyone loves Minho's character and I hope I wont disappoint or destroy his character!! I know Chan could be a little infuriating and I am sorry about that hehe... also yes seungmin's finally in the story! 🥺 Have a nice day <33 thank you sooo much for reading and commenting and for the kudos as well 🥺


	4. Chapter 4

The week was coming to an end, which meant that it was time for Chan and Minho to put on their act again. They were meeting the group for the first time after Jisung’s birthday and Chan was a little nervous. He hoped the cake he had baked managed to dissolve any enmities that was between them and they could get through the day like a normal couple. Or as normal a couple could get.

He sent a message to Minho the night before, reminding him of their ‘date,’ and got a smiley face and a thumbs up as a reply.

Changbin on the other hand, had called him multiple times over the week, checking up on him.

“How are you, Channie?” Changbin enquired.

“Quite good, I have been occupied with my job as usual.” Chan sighed, as he erased and drew more details on the plan he was working on.

Chan was an architect, and he loved his job dearly. However, he knew it was also one of the reasons why Hyunjin left him as he would always be so engrossed in his job, spending the entire day and sometimes even nights at his office, working on new plans. Right now, he was already behind on one of his projects, as he wasted away the days sobbing over Hyunjin.

“I heard from Hyunjin that you did the deed with Minho.” Changbin whistled over the receiver, “I didn’t know you guys were serious.”

Chan felt his stomach churn as he realized Hyunjin had spoken about him. “Yeah…” He said, trying to sound as uplifting as he could, “Minho just makes me feel things.”

“You know I am so glad you have someone, Channie.” Changbin said happily, “You deserve to be happy with someone you love and who would love you back the same.”

Chan felt the guilt stirring up in his stomach and he wanted to confess to his best friend that it was all an act and that he was not actually happy but pretending to be. However, he couldn’t let the words out and just hummed in agreement.

“Yes…” Chan agreed, “I think it would have been worse if I were alone.”

“You wouldn’t be alone though Channie.” Changbin said softly, “I am here for you and if you ever need me, just let me know and I will be right there.”

“Thanks Binnie.” Chan murmured feeling so grateful that he had the other man in his life.

“So, you are coming to the bar, right?” Changbin asked.

“Yes of course.” Chan hummed as he started playing with his pencil.

“With Minho?”

“Yes.”

“That’s great. See you soon!” Changbin cheered and Chan choked out a laugh as he ended the call.

He felt bad that he was keeping this a secret from Changbin, but he knew the man would disapprove of it and would lead to unnecessary fights that Chan didn’t have the energy for currently.

* * *

Hyunjin was lying on Jisung’s lap, humming in contentment as the other man slowly ran his fingers through his long hair.

The day he met Jisung, he felt so many emotions that he didn’t think he was capable of feeling. It made him frustrated as he felt that it was different from what he felt for Chan. He still remembered when he had first met Chan, the man was so sweet to him, always smiling brightly and Hyunjin used to keep poking his dimples for fun. He knew that gradually what he felt for Chan was not just friendship and went beyond. Which was why Hyunjin made the first move that night they had watched movies together. Two years with the older man gave him so many beautiful memories as well as painful fights but he would never trade them for anything.

Hyunjin knew that the passion between them was fizzling out. Maybe it was because they both had different interests or Chan was always too busy with his work and was ambitious while the younger man just wanted to go on with his normal office job and dancing whenever he was stressed. Soon, they would be barely even meeting each other and on the days they do meet, they end up arguing or fighting. 

Hyunjin met Jisung when the man joined their office as a new intern, and he was assigned as the mentor. They both immediately hit it off, having the same interests and thoughts and spending all their lunch times together. Jisung made him laugh and was always there for him and Hyunjin felt tremendous guilt when he found himself cancelling plans with Chan in order to spend with him.

But, Jisung made Hyunjin feel alive again.

During that period, Hyunjin was extremely confused, not understanding what was happening and why was his mind and heart acting in opposite ways. All he knew was that he could no longer drag Chan along in the misery and had to end the relationship before he did something to destroy their friendship. It was the most difficult thing he ever had to do, considering that Chan was still so important to him and he couldn't bear to lose him. Hyunjin had tried, or thought he had tried, to revive their relationship, but he knew at one point, he just had to stop trying. Chan deserved someone who could love him more than anything and Hyunjin feared that he was not that someone.

And that was why he found himself making the decision to end things. He was filled with tremendous guilt that changed to relief when Chan said he wanted the same. Hyunjin felt happy, knowing that there wouldn’t be any awkward tension among them, and they could still remain friends.

One thing Hyunjin knew for sure was that even though he didn’t love Chan that way anymore, he would always love Chan as a friend and _needed_ him in his life.

“Looks like someone’s brain is working overtime.” Jisung chuckled as he continued to stroke his hair.

“Just thinking about things.” Hyunjin sighed.

Jisung nodded and a comfortable silence hang over them until he decided to break it with a question.

“Do you think it is okay?” Jisung asked.

“What is okay?”

“Calling your ex out… You might be okay with it, but is _he_ okay with it?” Jisung questioned, staring at Hyunjin inquiringly.

“I mean, we decided we were going to be friends and I really can’t just let Chan out of my life easily.” Hyunjin stated, getting up from Jisung’s lap. “Besides, he said he was okay with it and he has a boyfriend now, so it is all cool.”

Jisung sighed as he chewed on his lip nervously, “I know that…but it hadn’t really been some time since your breakup and I just hope he is okay.” He scratched his head slowly, looking away, “And I feel guilty because I feel like I stole you away or something.”

“Hey…” Hyunjin whispered softly as he held Jisung’s chin softly, raising it up to look him in the eyes, “You didn’t steal me away. We both were falling out of love, and we realised it. Love is unpredictable and happens when no one expects it.”

“You really make everything better, Jinnie.” Jisung laughed as the blonde started kissing his chin, making his way up before capturing his lips.

* * *

When the day arrived, Chan was pacing all over, waiting for Minho to probably cancel on him. However, there was a precise knock on his door, right on time and Chan sighed in relief, as he opened his door.

“It is really nice to meet you too, Chan.” Minho chuckled. Chan took a good look at the man and felt his breath hitch. Minho looked extremely attractive, clad in a black glittery shirt and tight black pants and his hair messily combed back. “Are you ready to go?” Minho hummed as Chan nodded his head.

Chan sat in the car, scrolling through his phone. Hyunjin had messaged him with the location details and he relayed them to Minho.

“The cake was really delicious by the way.” Minho said appreciatingly.

“Thank you.” Chan smiled, before continuing, “So, let’s be on our best behaviors today, we can’t let Hyunjin know what is happening, it would be really embarrassing.” He stated as he fiddled with his fingers.

“Yes, I know how to do my part, Chan.” Minho muttered as he pulled into a narrow street, parking outside the apartment.

“What are we doing here?” Chan asked incredulously.

“Picking up my friend, Seungmin.” Minho said nonchalantly.

“Is he really your friend or another fuck buddy?” Chan grumbled as he looked out the window.

Minho gasped dramatically as he patted Chan on his thigh, “Oh my…is that jealousy I am sensing?”

“You wish.” Chan snorted.

“He really is just my friend.” Minho laughed.

“Ok cool, let’s not get into any arguments tonight.” Chan sighed, his lips turning up into a pout.

“I am always chill. You are the one who have to stay cool.” Minho stated as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Chan continued sulking until a man popped out from behind the gates, heading towards their car.

“Hello, my dear friend, and the fake boyfriend of my dear friend.” Seungmin chirped brightly as he slipped into the back seat and Chan face palmed. This was getting harder and harder.

Minho chuckled as he started his car, “Maybe don’t mention that last part to the others.”

“Oh, I won’t don’t worry.” Seungmin giggled. “So, you are Chan…?” He asked, trailing off.

“Yes, I am Chan.” Chan answered.

“I know that, Minho told me.” Seungmin chuckled, “Do you have a last name or are you just Chan?”

_Oh._

“Bang Chan.” Chan replied, embarrassed, and saw Minho look at him in surprise.

“ _Wait.”_ Seungmin gasped, probing at them, “Don’t tell me, you guys didn’t even know each other’s full names.”

“We didn’t really have a bonding session where we told each other our life stories, Minnie.” Minho explained. “I am Lee Minho by the way.” He said, directing at Chan.

“You guys are _really_ bad at this.” Seungmin remarked disapprovingly.

“Well, it was not like we do this thing every day.” Minho shot back.

Chan remained quiet the whole ride as Minho and Seungmin continued to bicker and then switched to random topics until they finally reached the bar.

“Okay, they are already here, let’s do this.” Chan whispered and he felt Minho’s hand slid over his waist and for a moment, he felt the fluttering of his heart.

“Hey guys!” Jisung chirped up brightly as they reached them. Minho introduced Seungmin to the group quickly and they took their seats around the round table. Chan sat across Hyunjin and Jisung while Minho sat next to him. On the other side was Changbin who nudged him sharply in the ribs.

“Who is that guy?” Changbin asked, gesturing over at someone with his eyes. Chan stared at him before turning to the direction Changbin was pointing at and seeing Seungmin who was still standing, talking to Felix who was next to Minho.

“That is Minho’s friend, Seungmin.” Chan said and Changbin nodded before calling over to the man.

“Hey! There is a seat here if you wanted to sit.”

Seungmin looked up in surprise, maybe Chan was just imagining it but as their eyes met, he saw Seungmin froze, his eyes widening with something akin to awe, lips slightly parted. It was ridiculous Chan thought to himself, as he saw Changbin grin widely and Seungmin forgetting his conversation with Felix as he walked over to his best friend, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

“Hello, I am Seungmin.” The man introduced himself again as he reached Changbin.

“I am Changbin, the coolest guy in this group.” Changbin bragged and it took Chan everything he had in him to not snort.

Once they were all seated, Chan took a good look around their group. Felix was now explaining what was Tiktok to Jeongin while Hyunjin and Jisung were engrossed in a conversation.

Hyunjin looked exceptionally good that day, his hair tied in a half ponytail and his long strands flowing flawlessly around his face. He was shining radiantly as he spoke to Jisung, and deep down, Chan wondered if it really were a good thing that Hyunjin found Jisung, someone who could actually make him happy.

He heard the clearing of a throat and turned around, looking at Minho who had two drinks in his hand. The man placed a drink by Chan, before taking a seat next to him. Chan didn’t even realise Minho had left his seat next to him and he felt a tiny surge of guilt as he realised, he was ignoring him.

“Oh, you got a drink for me, thanks.” Chan said gratefully, as he took a sip.

“I mean, that’s what boyfriends are supposed to do.” Minho muttered as he brought his own drink to his lips.

Even though the group seemed awkward at first, the alcohol helped loosen them up and they were soon laughing and fooling around.

“By the way Minho…” Jeongin called out. “I don’t think you mentioned it before, but what is your job?”

Chan straightened up, interested. He realised he never knew what the other man worked as nor did he bother to ask.

Minho smiled as he finished his drink, “I am a professional photographer. I take photographs of humans for a living and photographs of the scenery and wildlife as a hobby.”

Chan tried to keep his expression neutral as he learnt this piece of new information. He would have never imagined Minho to be a photographer, and somehow this made him seem even more attractive.

“Oh…so you must be really busy.” Hyunjin stated, an eyebrow raised.

Minho smiled at him politely before answering, “Yes, but I do know how to manage time very well.”

“That’s great!” Changbin announced, “So you could go and take nice pictures of Chan’s new baby once he is done.”

Chan felt his blood drain, he hadn’t told Minho anything about his occupation or his new project and doubted the man knew what Changbin was talking about.

“Oh yes, I can’t wait.” Minho answered without missing a heartbeat, glancing over at Chan.

Chan sighed in relief, but he knew he really had to inform Minho about certain stuff in his life so that they were more prepared.

“It’s not my baby yet, Binnie. I need my plan to be approved and the competition is tight.” Chan said.

“You will get it Channie, don’t worry.” Changbin said reassuringly.

Thankfully, the conversation shifted away from their occupations, with Changbin and Seungmin resuming whatever they were doing. They both really seemed to have hit it off. Meanwhile, Hyunjin and Jisung went back to the giggling mess they were.

Minho had gotten him another drink, which tasted more stronger than the previous one, and he felt the alcohol kicking in.

“Oh, so you could dance?” Chan heard Felix asking someone and shifted his attention away from the lovebirds in front of him. He saw Minho nod before replying, “Yes, it is my hobby.”

“You have a thing for dancers don’t you.” Changbin whispered, snickering and Chan sighed as he nodded, “Apparently so.”

“Why don’t you break out some moves for us now?” Jeongin suggested with a chuckle.

Minho shrugged casually, “Sure, but I need a partner.” The turned to face Chan, an eyebrow raised inquiringly.

Chan stared at Minho, realisation hitting him slowly. “Oh no way.” He rejected quickly. “No ways in hell. I don’t dance.”

Minho chuckled as he got up, stretching out a hand for Chan to take. “C’mon baby, it is not a competition. It is for fun.”

Chan was not being dramatic when he felt his stomach do somersaults at the term of endearment. He swallowed nervously and realised that Hyunjin was now focusing on them.

“Chan doesn’t dance, I tried many times.” Hyunjin mentioned, shaking his head.

There was a moment of silence where Minho caught Chan’s gaze and the older man decided to just fuck it and go for it. He got up, throwing his drink back in one shot, before taking Minho’s hand who pulled him close. The table erupted with cheers and there were wolf whistles coming from Felix and Jeongin and it was making him more hyped than he felt.

Minho really was a good dancer, Chan had to admit. The man knew just how to move, and Chan found himself stepping on his feet with every step.

“I told you I was a bad dancer.” Chan whined as he stepped onto Minho’s foot once again and the other man laughed out loud before wrapping an arm around his waist, trying to guide him. Even though, Chan felt awkward at first, with everyone’s eyes on them, he felt it vanish as he felt Minho’s body move gracefully against his. The younger man took Chan’s hand, gently intertwining his fingers with him, and spun him around. Chan yelped as he felt Minho twirl him around before bending him back gracefully, his head dipping back and exposing his neck to him. Minho stared down at him; his eyes boring through his intensely. The glittery shirt added more accentuation to the man’s already perfect features.

“You better not drop me or else I swear I would kick you.” Chan squealed out and Minho grinned as he let go of the man before catching him quickly and bringing him back up gently. Chan who was startled with the sudden movement, broke away from Minho before smacking him on the chest. They both stared at each other for a while before bursting out into laughter and for the first time in many days, Chan found himself enjoying truly.

“You really are a gifted dancer, Minho.” Chan said, smiling at him.

“Come here, I will teach you.” Minho replied smugly before yanking Chan back in by his arm.

“So, you put your right foot out when I put mine behind and then you bring it back and repeat with your other foot.” Minho instructed as he held Chan’s hands and guided him through the moves and soon Chan found himself actually dancing without damaging the other man’s poor feet.

Chan was giggling as he followed Minho's instructions, and he was beginning to feel comfortable, like the previous days of stress had melted away.

As Minho looked up into the other man’s face, the sight of the gleeful man, and his two prominent dimples made his stomach flip. He tried to ignore the feeling and twirled him around again and again.

Chan squealed as he tripped and collided against Minho’s body. The younger man steadied him, his laugh fading as he realised that they were too close now. Chan could feel his ears pounding as Minho’s dark eyes were now locked on his. The younger man’s hands were still on him, keeping him moving as his eyes followed the dribble of sweat that trailed down the side of Chan’s face, disappearing into his collar before flickering back to meet his gaze. There was just something a little too intimate about this whole situation that was making Chan’s heart combust into flames and heat was pooling in his guts as he stared up at the other man, and his beautiful perfectly shaped lips.

Minho moved his arms up Chan’s sides, the revealing material of the shirt bunching under his hands, the skin feeling hot under his touch. He felt the older man shudder and the whole room seemed like it was fading out. Minho’s gaze moved to those plump lips and before anything else could happen Jeongin stood up from the table, “Okay that is enough.”

Just like that, they were both snapped back into reality and Chan jumped away from the other man. His legs felt shaky as he headed back to his seat. He could feel a certain someone staring at him from across the table, but he tried to ignore it.

Minho was chuckling as he sat next to him, “So what were your conclusions? Am I a good dancer?”

“You definitely are a good dancer if you could make Chan look like a good dancer as well.” Changbin laughed teasingly.

“It was good, but next time, could you both not look like you were going to go at it right in front of us?” Jeongin complained and Chan felt his cheeks heat up even more as Minho burst out laughing, apologising.

Chan got up, trying to hide his flaming face, heading over to the bar and got a few drinks for himself and Minho, making his way back to the table. As he took a seat, he picked up his drink, sipping it slowly.

Felix was demonstrating the renegade to whoever was watching, while Jeongin looked at him disapprovingly.

“You are so embarrassing.” Jeongin said, hiding his face behind his hands, as Felix continued to move his body, popping out random moves he had seen on Tiktok.

On his right, Changbin was now asking Seungmin what he had studied and what he was doing in life and Chan rolled his eyes as he tried to not invade into the conversation and embarrass Changbin.

“Hyunjin, no.”

Chan heard a giggle and looked up to see Jisung burrowing his face into the blonde’s neck.

Hyunjin was staring at Jisung smugly before whispering something into his ear. Whatever it was, made the other man even more flustered than he already was and Chan averted his gaze quickly. Whatever good mood he was in before, quickly vanished.

“You okay?” Minho asked him in a low voice.

“Yes.” Chan answered shortly before awkwardly staring at his almost empty glass. He heard someone who sounded like Minho, ask him something, but it didn’t register in his mind.

Chan looked up and to his dismay he saw Hyunjin leaning against Jisung closing his eyes and resting. He could vaguely hear the person call him again and again, but he ignored it as he stared at Hyunjin’s delicate features. The man looked so _serene_ and _ethereal_ and it was too painful for him to take. Just then, Jisung who joined the conversation with Changbin and Seungmin, absentmindedly raised his hand and threw it around the blonde, pulling him in closer and started splaying with the ends of his hair. This whole scene was just ripping his heart into shreds and he wondered how long this pain was going to last for, knowing very well that Hyunjin and Jisung are going to be around for longer and he really had to get over this somehow. Why did heartbreak have to be this painful and was he making a mistake by pretending to have moved on when he so obviously didn’t?

"Chan?"

Chan felt a soft tap on his arm but he didn't heed any attention, his mind thinking about all the moments when Hyunjin had slumped against him tired, the times the older had ran his fingers through Hyunjin's soft strands.

After a few minutes, he heard the sound of the chair being pushed back, and he broke out from his thoughts, looking to his side and seeing Minho get up from his seat.

“Where are you going?” 

“To the bar.” Minho answered, his tone lacking the playful warmth it usually held.

“What happened?” Chan asked, confusion prominent in his tone.

“I tried asking you if you needed anything, but you were too engrossed in something, so I am going to go get myself a drink.” Minho stated and Chan felt bad.

“Ah, don’t worry about that.” Hyunjin said, as he sat up straight on his seat. “Chan tends to zone out at times, it is mostly because of his job. You know…architects…they are always busy.”

Hyunjin said it with a grin on his face but Chan knew it could also be a stab at him.

Minho just looked at them, realization hitting in as he realized what Changbin meant by ‘baby’ earlier.

“I am not worried.” Minho answered, his lips pressed into a tight smile, “I understand him.”

He turned around and headed towards the bar. Chan stared after him, wondering if he should go after Minho as the man seemed upset, but his eyes landed on Hyunjin and suddenly he just didn’t want to get up anymore.

Hyunjin looked up, catching his gaze before Chan could quickly look away.

“How are things between you two?” Hyunjin asked softly.

“Oh, it is great.” Chan answered, trying to sound genuine, “Minho really understands me, and even though it is recent, I feel a connection.” He said, smiling at the blonde.

“That was me when I met Hyunjin. I felt this strong connection to him even though I knew him only for a day or so.” Jisung chuckled warmly, his eyes soft as he reminisced. Hyunjin cleared his throat loudly, causing Jisung to jump in his seat, and the man seemed flustered as he realised who he was talking to. The atmosphere suddenly became awkward as Jisung turned red and started blubbering, “Oh, sorry Chan.” He started before Chan waved him off.

“It’s okay, I am really over it.” Chan lied, not missing out the momentary flicker of emotion in Hyunjin’s eyes. "We both are happier now."

They remained silent after that, Hyunjin talking to Felix and Jeongin instead while Jisung scrolled through his phone. Chan zoned out, his mind travelling to a whole other dimension.

“Wait isn’t that your boyfriend over there?” Hyunjin asked suddenly, pointing over at a direction. Chan’s eyes followed the direction where Hyunjin was pointing at and his blood ran cold as he saw Minho standing a bit too close to a stranger.

Chan watched angrily as Minho continued talking to the random stranger and touching them in a flirty way. He told himself that the feeling he was feeling was due to anger that the man was not sticking to their deal and had nothing to do with jealousy as he walked across the bar, stopping once he reached Minho.

“Uhm…” the stranger trailed off, looking at Chan. Minho glanced over quickly before looking away.

“Oh, just ignore him, so, where were we?”

_Oh no he didn’t._

Chan grabbed Minho by his sleeve ignoring his yell, yanking him to the side by the corner, his arms crossed in front of him as he glared at the man.

“Hey!” Minho exclaimed, pulling his arm away, and smoothening the sleeve, “Just what do you think you are doing?”

“What are _you_ doing.” Chan gritted his teeth, his cheekbones dusted with an angry, splotched shade of pink.

“Well…you were too busy giving all your attention to Hyunjin, what was I supposed to do?” Minho retorted and Chan took a step back in surprise.

“Minho, I was upset over them, for a good reason! And you promised to be there, but you went ahead and started flirting with a random stranger in front of them all and do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?” Chan explained, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Do you know how embarrassing it is to be completely ignored by your so-called boyfriend who is so openly swooning over a guy who no longer has feelings for him?” Minho bit back, and oddly enough, the sight of Chan flinching didn’t give him any satisfaction.

Minho stared mutely at Chan as the man turned red and went on a rant. The older man was ruffled, his hair mussed from where he tugged and dragged his hand through it. He went on rambling about how Minho was supposed to keep it in his pants for one fucking night and Minho’s eyes went to where Chan was clenching his fists angrily, flickering back to his face, taking in his angry flush. The unravelling of Chan was so compelling to watch as the younger man continued to take in his appearance.

“Are you even listening?” Chan snapped at him, bringing him back from his trance.

“Chan…I can’t keep doing all the work.” Minho sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Look, I realize I ignored you, but I really didn’t mean to.” Chan explained, his voice dropping lower, “You didn’t have to take revenge on me by sleeping with someone right in front of them.”

Minho scoffed, crossing his arms in front of him, “Revenge?” He said incredulously, “Do you think this is revenge? I just politely left a conversation where I was not needed and then someone came up to talk to me and I was being nice."

“Okay.” Chan huffed; his lips turned up into a pout. “I am sorry, okay?”

Just then, Minho glanced over Chan’s shoulder and sighed.

“Don’t turn around, but your ex is walking over here.”

“Wait what? Why?”

“To use the washroom maybe. How will I know?” Minho mumbled.

Chan sighed, sounding dull and tired, “He probably saw us arguing as well.” He turned around and stole a glance at Hyunjin and he was right as the blonde was looking at them in concern. “This was a disaster from the start.”

A tense second passed between them as Minho’s eyes wandered over to them before meeting Chan’s.

“We can still save this.” Minho sighed, “But it goes beyond our skinships limits, so I would need your permission.”

Chan stared at him in confusion wondering how the man could probably get them out of this one. “Yeah okay, you have my permission.”

Minho then reached out suddenly and yanked him in by his nape and before Chan could react, he brought their lips together into a searing kiss.

Chan was surprised, the feel of Minho’s lips on his was soft and he didn’t know to react. His body acted in its own accord and he felt himself prying his lips open as soon as Minho’s tongue slide along them. Minho’s other arm had snaked around his waist, pulling him in closer before turning and pressing him against the wall and the kiss turned even more _hot_ as Chan whimpered.

The kiss was making Minho delirious, and he could feel Chan’s body trembling in his hold as the older man flung his arms around his shoulders. Minho couldn’t stop exploring Chan’s mouth, sucking on his tongue and Chan tasted sweet and addictive. He might have imagined kissing Chan before, to feel those plump lips against his but this was better than what he had in mind. Minho pressed against Chan’s body, closing whatever distance they had between them and the kiss turned slower, rapturous. It was too hot, and Minho could feel his blood heating up as he continued to kiss Chan. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke away from each other, chests heaving as they caught their breaths. Minho stared down at Chan, whose cheeks were even darker than before, his eyes shining, and lips swollen and wet. Minho placed a finger on Chan’s chin, lifting his head up and staring down at him, his thumb slowly grazing along the plump slope of Chan’s bottom lip before leaning down to softly capture the older’s lips once again.

“Wow…” Chan breathed as they broke away from the kiss, still holding onto Minho like he would fall if he let go, “You are a good actor, Minho.”

Minho pulled away from Chan, the lingering spark in his eyes fading away quickly, “That was the most romantic thing anyone ever said to me.” He murmured and he tried to ignore the pangs of pain in his heart.

“Oof you two.” Chan turned around to see Jisung chortling at them, and his eyes wandered over to Hyunjin nervously, and saw the man was just staring at them, with no emotions on his face.

“Next time, maybe take it to a room.” Hyunjin muttered, before he dragged Jisung, whose eyes had widened in concern, away with him.

Chan let out a sigh, as he leaned against the wall, running a hand through his hair. “Let’s leave.” He muttered weakly.

“Are you sure?” Minho asked, “I think Hyunjin bought our ‘act’, we could try out more things.” Chan could tell that Minho was trying to be his usual teasing self, however there was a slight waver in his tone.

“I just don’t feel good anymore Minho, can you take me home?” Chan asked.

Minho sighed before nodding his head and they headed over to the table where their friends were.

“We are heading out, Seungmin do you want me to drop you?” Minho asked his friend.

Seungmin was laughing at something Changbin had said and Minho had to nudge him for him to snap out of it.

“Oh, no you go ahead, I will take a cab home.” Seungmin replied, waving Minho away.

Minho nodded before holding Chan by his hand and leading him out, into the fresh night air. Chan snapped back to reality as he exited the door, realizing what had just happened. He pulled his hand away from Minho, feeling the lingering warmth of the younger man’s touch and air rushing into his lungs once again.

Their steps felt heavy as they walked back to the car.

“Chan...?” Minho called out as he opened the door by the passenger seat.

Chan turned to face him, crossing his hands in front, warming them up.

“About what happened…” He reached out as if to touch Chan’s arm but dropped it midway. “It was beyond the limits, I am sorr- “

“Don’t apologise.” Chan interrupted him, “You did to save the situation…” He paused to inhale in a breath before continuing, “You have been helping me more than I deserved.”

Minho’s eyes were piercing through his, trying to read him, before he stepped back, gesturing at Chan to get inside before shutting the door and making his way to the driver’s seat.

There was a whole internal battle raging inside Chan’s mind as he thought about the kiss. He knew he shouldn’t be over analysing it and that it was just a _fake kiss_. It seemed extremely convincing and _real_ only because Minho had plenty of experience, that was all. But he thought about how his body reacted to the kiss, folding against Minho’s and the way the younger man had traced his lip softly with his finger before kissing him again. Was Minho really that good of an actor? And did Chan actually enjoy it? He didn’t think about Hyunjin even once while kissing the other man.

Once Minho had settled in, and started the car, Chan tried to make his face as unreadable as possible.

“So…your baby is a new building plan or something?” Minho asked, trying to attempt a conversation.

Chan nodded his head slowly, “Yes…it is a project where the one with the best plan gets chosen for a very important building. But, I have a deadline coming up.”

Minho hummed in reply as he continued to drive, silence flooding them again. "Don't overstress yourself, I am sure you will get it."

Chan smiled at him thankfully before quickly looking out the window.

“Are you okay, Chan?” Minho asked him once they were parked inside the parking lot.

Chan bit on his lips before shaking his head, “Yes, everything is fine.” He said as he got out of the car. They stood in the elevators, waiting for it to take them to their flats. As they reached their doors, Chan turned to look at Minho and it appeared like he wanted to say something, changing his mind, and stepping into his flat, closing the door behind.

It seemed like Minho would never know what was going through Chan’s mind on that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there is aloooot in this I know I know... there is sooo much going on *cries*.  
> First, hello hyunsung! sorry I don't think I am good at non minchan scenes and I dont think I am doing justice to them so i am sorry...and finally ot8 skz outing!!!  
> did anyone notice the seungbin shshsh sorry I love those two so much I just had to add them in too...  
> minchan just being cute with each other :((( and the slow burn has burned down to a minchan kissssss! and yes there will be a lot of internal battles within Chan because at this point he is just...complex...  
> actually all of them are just struggling and having internal battles so please dont get fed up ahahahah  
> anyways sorry for rambling, thank you for reading and commenting as always <333 I really love reading what you think is happening hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Chan couldn’t sleep. He tossed around in his bed, kicking his covers off and then picking them up and bundling himself up in them as tightly as he could. He couldn’t get his mind off the kiss. When he gave Minho the permission to go beyond the limits, he didn’t really expect it to be a kiss, but it did work, with Hyunjin not asking them why they were fighting. However, Hyunjin didn’t seem happy about it, or maybe he was just over exaggerating everything. Why would Hyunjin seem upset when he is already with someone else and had admitted that he had fallen out of love?

Right now, there were too many thoughts in his mind and they were all overlapping each other and not making any sense. He tried to calm his mind down so that he could finally get some sleep. He was already so behind on his project and this wasn’t helping him at all. When Chan first agreed on the fake relationship deal with Minho, he didn’t expect it to be _this_ complicated. He thought it would be just him showing up with Minho everywhere and pretending he was happy. He didn’t expect himself to be torn over the emotions that came with it and feel conflicted.

If he learnt anything from the night, it was that he didn’t know _anything_ about Minho, and something needed to be done about that. The man was helping him so much despite not knowing him well, which he still didn’t know _why._ Chan in return, had been cold to him, had been ignoring him the night, and yet Minho was still ready to help him. The younger man deserved better, much better, and Chan knew that.

Maybe it was time Chan put in some effort as well, and not just bake him a cake.

The next morning Chan woke up to the morning light trickling in through the blinds. His eyes were still shut as he soaked in the warmth of his soft covers before opening his eyes to the brightness. It was a new day, which meant a new start to Chan being a better person to Minho than he ever was. Last night, before he finally drifted away to sleep, an idea came into his mind and he called up the place before going and getting washed up.

Chan was feeling slightly nervous, hoping that the plan would be a success and Minho would like it. Thank god the place he called up was not fully booked. Chan didn’t even know if Minho would be free today, but he decided to give it a shot. He got dressed and made his way to the other man’s flat, ringing the doorbell, trying to ignore the way his stomach was churning.

The door opened, revealing Minho in a tank top, exposing his arms that were _really_ thick. Chan tried to look away from the arms, clearing his throat as Minho raised his eyebrow in surprise, waiting for him to go on.

“Do you…” Chan started, stumbling upon his words, “Do you want to go out now?”

Minho’s eyes widened in shock, trying to comprehend what Chan actually asked before he replied, “Did you hit your head somewhere?”

Chan sighed, “I realise I have not been trying at all while you were being so patient with me, I kept asking you to be on your best behaviour when I was the one pushing you away, so…do you want to go out with me?”

“Awww…are you asking me on a date?” Minho asked, a smirk playing on his lips and Chan wanted to just walk away, but he knew he shouldn’t be backing out and be putting in more effort and be thankful.

“No, it is not a date.” Chan mumbled watching as Minho rolled his eyes, “But we could be friends or whatever.”

Minho tilted his head to side, studying Chan intently before asking, “Is Hyunjin coming?”

Chan shook his head, “No, I thought it would be good if we both spent some time together alone, get to know each other.” He said, chewing on his lips nervously, feeling his palms sweat.

The younger man’s eyes were still on him, and a smile slowly crept up on his face. “Ok fine, come in and take a seat, I will go get ready.” He said as he stepped back.

Chan entered the flat, and as he took a seat on the couch, he looked around the apartment, finally noticing all the interior decors and the picture frames that were on the mantelpiece. There were pictures of Minho as a child, with a woman and a man who Chan assumed were his parents and then there were pictures of his cats at various stages of their lives.

It was cute, Chan thought to himself. His mind suddenly went back to their kiss again and he felt his cheeks warm up, trying to think of something else instead. Something cute.

Just then, Minho popped out of his room, dressed in a plaid shirt that was opened, revealing a black shirt, and pants, grabbing his phone and his wallet.

“Okay, let’s go.” He exclaimed a bit too happily as Chan got up, following him out.

Chan drove in silence in the direction of the place, trying to keep his thoughts at bay.

“Where are we going?” Minho asked, his eyes fixed on his phone, scrolling through lazily.

“You will see.” Chan answered as they finally reached. After struggling to find a place to park the car, he got out, and Minho followed suit.

“Did you get me out here to kill me?” Minho asked, feigning a gasp as Chan rolled his eyes.

“You know Minho, you aren’t making it easy for me to be friendly with you here.” He muttered as the younger man snickered.

Chan finally stopped at a building, entering, and walking through the narrow corridor.

It seemed empty and Minho had no idea where they were heading to until he saw it.

Cats. So many different kinds and colours of cats.

Chan had brought him to a cat café.

Once they had removed their shoes, and wore gloves, they were able to enter and Minho gave himself some time to take in the scene before him.

Minho turned to look at Chan, his eyes wide with astonishment as Chan shrugged casually.

“You are doing me a _huge_ favour, and honestly I don’t even know what you like other than cats…” Chan said awkwardly.

Minho laughed out loud, warm, and contagious, and Chan was not going to lie, but it made him feel… _happy_ to see the other man so happy.

“Thank you, Chan,” Minho thanked him gratefully, his eyes crinkling up to half crescents, before heading towards a table. There were cats everywhere, sleeping on the floor, or sitting on the tables or just prancing over on the floor. Minho took a seat at a table where there was a large ginger cat lying on the chair and he gently stroked it, beaming fondly.

Chan followed him, being cautious so as to not step on any of the cats, taking a seat across from the man.

“Do you want coffee?” Chan asked as Minho nodded.

Chan ordered two coffees for them, and the sight of Minho playing and making baby noises at the ginger cat was making his heart flutter a bit too fast.

As soon as they received their coffee, Chan picked it up, to do something with his hands, blowing on it.

“Who would expect something so sweet from someone like you.” Minho joked as he tried to pick up another cat that was lazing by his feet.

“This proved that we don’t really know each other at all.” Chan shot him a blinding smile as he brought the drink to his lips, wincing in pain as he realised it was too hot and quickly putting it back on the table.

“You are cute.” Minho said without thinking and Chan stared at him, a pink flush creeping over his face. “I mean…” The younger spluttered trying to reason with his unexpected comment, “Your smile… you need to keep smiling.” He said, meeting the older’s eyes, “Show off those dimples.”

Minho looked embarrassed which was a feat that Chan thought the man was incapable of and he actually found it _endearing_. Chan couldn’t help but laugh, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“So, do you like it?” Chan asked, once he had regained his composure, wondering if this was a success.

“Your dimples? Yes.” Minho smirked.

“Minho…” Chan whined, shaking his head at him, hoping his cheeks didn’t give away how flustered he was at the moment. “I meant the place; do you like it?”

“Yes, I love it.” Minho gushed, a satisfied smile on his face, and Chan felt relieved beyond words.

“We really need to get to know each other more.” Chan said as he set his coffee down, “For example, more about our occupations and personal lives.”

Minho nodded in agreement, “Why don’t we play the questions game? Where we take turns to ask each other a question.”

“That sounds fun.” Chan tittered gleefully, “You go first.”

“So, why architect?”

Chan beamed, his dimples shining brightly, and it took all Minho had to stop himself from reaching out and poking them.

“Well, I had a passion with drawing since I was young,” Chan began, “And it is a very creative profession. Watching what you design be carried out in real life gives me so much happiness and over time I was intrigued with buildings and how they affect how we live.”

“Damn…you are a genius, Mr Bang Chan.” Minho replied in awe.

“Please…I am not.” Chan muttered embarrassed, “What about you? Why photographer?”

“Just like you, I had a passion since I was young but for taking photographs. Capturing beauty in its true form and there is just a different sort of beauty in each shot that I find really captivating.” Minho said, a sparkle in his eye.

Chan was impressed, and his heart softened as he saw how passionate the other man actually was.

“When is your deadline for your project?” Minho asked, and Chan was surprised that the man even remembered about his project and was interested in knowing about the deadline.

“Oh…it is in two weeks actually, but I can’t even concentrate on it and it is bothering me.” Chan replied with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, take your time and you would do well.” Minho reassured him.

Chan gave him a thankful smile before thinking up of a question, “How did your passion for photography start?”

Minho’s eyes softened as he reminisced, “My father bought me a camera and taught me how to take my first photograph which was a simple picture of the sunset outside our house and I was just so intrigued by it, about how it could capture memories and keep it permanent.”

Chan listened in fascination, not knowing that Minho had this side to him.

“What about your family now? Where are they?” Chan asked.

“Tsk, tsk.” Minho tutted, avoiding the question, “It is my turn now.” He said, wagging a finger in front of Chan. “You aren’t really good at opening up to people, are you?”

“That’s more a statement than a question, isn’t it.” Chan said, surprised at how the man had noticed that.

Minho shrugged, “Yes or no?”

“Yes…” Chan answered after contemplating, “How could you tell?”

“I just could…” Minho replied, “Next question, what is your biggest fear?”

“Wait!” Chan exclaimed, “Isn’t it my turn?”

“You asked me how I could tell that you aren’t good at opening up.” Minho stated calmly, snickering as Chan reached over to smack his hand playfully.

“You are a cheat, Lee Minho.” Chan complained with a whine.

“The rules are one question each person, Channie.” Minho teased and Chan felt his insides melt at the nickname.

“Okay fine, my biggest fear is losing someone I love dearly.” Chan said wistfully before straightening up and piercing Minho with a defiant stare, “My turn. Where is your family?”

Minho shifted around in his seat seeming a bit uncomfortable as he answered, “My mother lives out in Busan in our house.”

Chan took some time to digest this information in. Minho did mention his father was the one who bought him a camera, and the pictures on the mantelpiece indicated that he had a father. So, did he not have one anymore? He wondered what secrets the man had, but he didn’t want to pry and invade his privacy.

“Next question.” Minho spoke up, trying to steer the conversation away, “Do you believe there is only one person out there for us?”

Now it was Chan’s turn to shift uncomfortably as he raised his hand up to scratch at his head.

“I mean…” Chan began, trying to muster up his thoughts, “I did think like that when I was with…Hyunjin. But…” He hesitated before continuing, “There has to be other people out there for us. Right?”

“And there goes your other question.” Minho chuckled. “Actually, I did think like you as well, and I am still really not sure about the answer.”

This took Chan back by surprise. He expected the other man to be totally chill and believed each person had a million chances at love. He realised the more he spoke to Minho, the more he came to know that the man was actually different than what he portrayed to be. There was so much more he didn’t know about the other man and he found himself wanting to know him more.

“How would you know when you found the right person?” Minho asked, his dark eyes piercing through his.

Chan shrugged, as he looked away to focus on the kitten by the table instead, “I think you just…know.” He turned to catch Minho’s gaze, “It is just a feeling that occurs in both your heart and mind…and you just _know_. Now, my turn.” The older hesitated for a while as he pondered over his question, before lifting the cup to his lips, taking a sip, “Does sleeping around actually make you happy?”

“No, but it is a good distraction for me.” Minho answered quickly as he cooed at another kitten that was sniffing around at his leg.

“I am sorry I was being selfish, telling you what to do and what to not do…” Chan faltered for a second before continuing, “You are allowed to sleep with whoever you want.”

Minho laughed out loud, “Well, thank you for that permission, but it was just a distraction.” He hesitated, stirring his cup absentmindedly, “I have a better distraction now.” He finished before looking at Chan pointedly and the older could feel the flutter at his heart back again as he looked down. "Was Hyunjin your first relationship?"

Chan pulled in his bottom lip into his mouth as he replied, "Yeah, he was my first...in everything."

"Ah..." Minho nodded in acknowledgment. "I see...now your turn."

" _Why_ exactly are you doing this deal with me?" Chan asked, his tone turning serious.

Minho looked taken aback, and for once seemed like he didn't know what to answer.

"Uhm..." He started, trailing off as he averted his stare, focusing on the kitten by his side instead, "I am not too sure, maybe because I just understand how it feels like when someone moves on with another person."

"Who hurt you, Minho?" Chan asked softly and Minho looked up quickly, catching his gaze.

“Anyways, it is my turn now.” Minho began, sidestepping the question, “Does making Hyunjin jealous make you happy?”

Chan stared wide eyed at Minho whose face was neutral, smiling at him like he just wanted an answer.

Before Chan could reply, his phone started ringing, and he picked it up, startled to find that it was Hyunjin calling.

“Hey Hyunjin, what happened?” Chan asked, noticing the way Minho’s smile melted off his face at the name.

“Oh nothing.” Hyunjin breathed out, “Just wondering what you were up to.”

“I am out with Minho.” Chan replied, stirring his coffee.

“Oh… Sorry.” Hyunjin apologised, “I will call you later then.”

Chan knew Hyunjin for a long time and could tell when something was up. The man sounded upset about something.

“Is everything okay, Jinnie?” Chan asked, concern lacing his words. “Do you want me to come over?”

Chan watched as Minho looked away, his expression completely cold now, all the warmth that was there previously have faded away.

“No no…I am fine.” Hyunjin laughed, and Chan wondered if it was genuine, “Anyways, have fun on your date! See you later.”

Chan muttered out a goodbye before hanging up.

Silence engulfed them except for the sounds of the cats mewling and purring until Minho broke it. “Why exactly are we here?” He asked suddenly, surprising Chan.

“I told you…I want to get to know you more.” Chan answered.

“You don’t like cats.” Minho stated.

“Well, I don’t hate them… and this was for you.” Chan said mildly, wondering why Minho’s voice sounded…cold.

“You said you didn’t want to do anything romantic where Hyunjin couldn’t see.” Minho said, his tone accusing, as he picked up his coffee.

“We aren’t doing anything romantic; we are just having a friendly outing.” Chan said, watching a flicker of hurt pass quickly through Minho’s face before it was replaced by a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Oh yeah. Thank you for reminding.” Minho muttered, drinking his coffee.

Chan didn’t know what he was supposed to do and wondered if Minho was actually hurt.

“I brought you here so that you could have a good time and maybe we could actually bond.” Chan sighed.

“So, you want us to be fake boyfriends, who do lovey couple things in the presence of a particular man only, and also have non-romantic dates that seemed romantic whenever you deem suitable?” Minho asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Minho, what is your problem now?” Chan asked, hurt seeping into his words. “I thought you would appreciate this.”

Minho looked up, staring at Chan. The sunlight was seeping through the windows, shading half of Chan’s face and making the man glow. Chan was _beautiful,_ and Minho wish he could tell him that every day. As he watched Chan fiddle with his fingers nervously, he felt an uneasy tugging at his heart. Chan saying this was just a friendly outing shouldn’t be a problem as it was just part of the deal anyways. However, he didn’t expect his heart to start racing last night when his lips were on Chan’s and now, he felt like a bucket of cold water was poured over him when the man got a call from Hyunjin and the way Chan seemed concerned about whatever that was happening even asking him if he should come over when he was out with him.

Minho knew that this was all fake, and that whatever Chan was doing was because of Hyunjin. It shouldn’t affect him at all and maybe it was just the kiss and he would get over whatever he was feeling soon. It was only because he didn’t really hang out with someone for this long with the exception of Seungmin. Minho knew he should just stop talking and go back to being the carefree Minho that everyone loved, as he finished his coffee and set it down with a sigh.

“Sorry.” Minho apologised. He knew if he opened his mouth and say something he shouldn’t, he would spoil things between them and that was the last thing he wanted. This was all for fun, Minho told himself again, and whatever he was feeling, was just temporary.

Before Minho could continue, a small kitten leaped on top of Chan’s lap, making him yelp in surprise, clutching his heart. The tiny kitten jumped down, pattering away, and Chan stared after it.

“Let’s go.” Minho said finally, getting up. The man mustered up a smile before waving goodbye at all the kittens and patting a few of them before heading towards the exit. Chan sighed heavily as he got up, following Minho out, wondering what he did wrong.

It was quiet as Chan drove back to their apartment; the previous excitement had all dissipated with just one phone call.

As they headed towards the elevator, Chan watched as Minho pressed the button, and waited for the doors to close. But then, a man came running in, preventing the doors from closing. “Sorry, I have to deliver this wardrobe, could you keep the doors open?”

Minho nodded as he held the button and waited until the man and his partner pushed the huge wardrobe into the lift, taking up almost all the space, and squeezing in on the other side. Chan noticed that there was barely any space for them both as Minho turned around, pressing him against the wall.

“Did I do something wrong?” Chan asked in a small voice as Minho sighed, looking away.

“Really Chan? In here?” Minho grunted, their thighs brushing against each other.

Minho was really close to him, and Chan felt his heart picking up pace once again.

“Minho…” Chan whispered softly, and Minho wished he would stop saying his name like that. He could feel the heat radiating off Chan’s body and the man’s eyes were wide and staring up at him. Minho watched as Chan parted his lips subconsciously, flicking his tongue across them. One of the men on the other side, leaned against the wardrobe, which caused it to shift and the sudden movement made Chan jump, his hands coming up to clutch at Minho’s shirt and Minho steadied him by placing his hands-on Chan’s waist.

Minho didn’t know why it was taking _so long_ to reach their floor, and as he continued to stare down at Chan, he felt himself being hypnotised by the beauty and he swallowed the lump down his throat. Minho leaned down, his eyes closing, feeling a strong urge to slide his hand up Chan’s hips, and hold his neck while he kissed-

_Ding._

The elevator came to a stop and Minho jumped back, squeezing out and inhaling in the cold fresh air as he realised, they reached their floor. Chan got out soon after, the tip of ears a dark pink and he headed towards his door. Minho took his keys out, fiddling with the lock, the silence stretching on, so taut and tense until –

“Minho.” Chan spoke up, his eyes avoiding him.

“Yes?”

“Were you going to kiss me?”

Minho stared at the lock, trying to get it to open, and finally succeeding.

“No.” He finally said.

“Okay.” Chan muttered and Minho watched as Chan opened his door, entering and closing the door without a further ado, leaving Minho outside to sort through the emotions he didn’t understand.

* * *

“Did you know Changbin loves avocado? And watches rom-coms?” Seungmin gushed from Minho’s couch where he was slumped over, staring at his phone. “I didn’t believe perfect men existed before, but now I think I was wrong.”

Minho walked out from the kitchen, holding two cans of beer, and passing one over to Seungmin before sitting across from him.

“You are acting like a teenager in love.” Minho said as he rolled his eyes.

“Please, I am not in love….” Seungmin grumbled as he sat up on the couch and opened his can.

“You were staring at your phone, giggling every time it chimed with a notification and you guys have been texting ever since you met.” Minho mentioned, furrowing his eyebrows at him. “Pretty sure it is love.”

“Okay, maybe I like him…but it is _not_ love.” Seungmin muttered, before drinking his beer.

“Keep staying in denial.” Minho sang teasingly as he took a big gulp from his can, wincing at the bitterness as he swallowed it.

“Okay but how is your fake love life going?” Seungmin asked, his eyes staring at him probingly. “Do you guys still remember each other’s full names?”

“Oh…” Minho faltered for a second before continuing, “It is going well. Amazing.”

“Oh no…” Seungmin sighed, shaking his head, “That doesn’t sound like it is going well at all.”

“No, it really is fine…” Minho reassured him, “My mind is just being ridiculous.”

“Minho… seriously what happened?” Seungmin asked, worry clouding his eyes.

Minho took a deep breath in, exhaling it slowly as he took another mouthful of beer. “We kissed that day at the bar.”

“Oh…” Seungmin breathed out as he waited for Minho to explain further.

“I kissed him actually, to ‘save’ our cover as a couple in front of Hyunjin. And my heart went haywire, I never felt that way before.” Minho paused for a second, trying to put his thoughts into words, “And then the next day he came and took me to a cat café to bond more and it was fun. We learnt more about each other than we ever did the past month.” He swept his hair back in frustration, “But then, Hyunjin called and Chan was so concerned and even said he would go over to him if needed and I don’t know why but I think that actually hurt me.”

Minho hesitated, glancing at Seungmin who was listening to him intently as he continued, “That was not it…we were squished against each other in the elevator and I had this _urge_ to kiss him again, to feel his lips and I hate this, Minnie.” Minho lamented, before he finished his drink.

“Minho…do you think you are developing feelings for him?” Seungmin asked him softly.

Minho’s eyes widened as he stared at his best friend, “You know I don’t do feelings.”

“I don’t know about that Minho…” Seungmin trailed off, “Circumstances made you the way you are, but I think you are capable of feelings just like anyone else.”

Minho sighed deeply as he sank back into his couch, “It is better I lock whatever this shit is in my mind.”

“You want to deny them?”

“There is no point in accepting them or talking about it.” Minho snapped at him, “That guy is totally hang up on his ex and clearly treats us as a business deal, that’s all. Moreover, I am sure the feeling would fade soon.”

“You know… he would get over it one day, give him some time, the man got out of a relationship where he thought both of them were still in love. He was thrown out of the loop and it always takes time to mend your heart.” Seungmin advised gently. “However, I don’t want you to get hurt so this is really frustrating.”

“Well…you know how I always thought that everyone had that _one person_ in life, so I could understand Chan’s pain but…” Minho huffed, “This is just all too complicated. I just want whatever this feeling is, to go away.”

“I know that, Minho.” Seungmin began gently, “And maybe everyone really does have that one person in life, but it takes a lot of trials and errors to find that person. You can't expect the first person you are with, to be the _one._ ”

“Wow Seungmin.” Minho choked out a laugh, “That was beautifully deep.”

Seungmin chuckled, just glad that his best friend was finally smiling again.

“It will be okay, Minho.” Seungmin sighed, “Whatever has to happen, will happen.”

But Minho was beginning to fear that whatever had to happen will not be in his favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first update of the year!!! happpy new year everyone! <3 thank you so much for the amazing year and for reading and supporting my fics. It was only last year that I started writing and gaining confidence to post fics, and I hope I would be able to post more fics this year and contribute more to the minchan nation! I hope this year treats everyone much better and stay safe and healthy! loads of love to everyone <3 this fic really is going to be longer than planned hahahah cries, I really appreciate each and every comment and readers, it motivates me so much ;;  
> and yes it looks like minho might or might not be developing feelings for chan uh oh.....while chan is...still conflicted and hyunjin, you need to pick a better timing!  
> also it made my heart warm to see ppl even dming me on twitter and argh I love you all <3 one day I will have the confidence to promote my fics on twt but till then im hiding here :') take care <3333 and thank you for reading this again ;;;


	6. Chapter 6

Chan was feeling the stress get to him. It didn’t hit him just how behind he was until he had to go into his office and realised that the people, he was up against for the project were almost done with their models while he was still stuck halfway and found himself losing motivation. Chan was not someone who just gave up easily, however this had been a losing battle for him for a long time now, and he felt so _lost_ especially with everything that was going on with him in his personal life too.

He trudged his feet back home, wanting nothing more to just bundle himself up in his bed and sleep but also knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep thanks to the thoughts that kept running over in his mind. The whole breakup and fake relationship weren’t making things better either and Chan felt so helpless. He couldn’t even tell Changbin what was bothering him without giving away that he was only pretending to be in a relationship.

As he unlocked the door to his flat, he heard the door next to him open, with Minho stepping outside, a camera slung around his neck. The sight of the other man made him stop in his tracks, knowing that the last time they had been together, things weren’t really favourable. Chan hadn’t seen Minho after that day in the cat café which was probably three days back.

“Hey…” Chan breathed out uncertainly, wondering what Minho was thinking.

“Hi.” Minho replied politely before locking his door.

“Are you going for work? At this time?” Chan asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Yeah… I don’t really have fixed timings. I get booked for events or stuff and I go.” Minho explained, stepping back.

“Oh…that is good.” Chan hummed, opening his door.

“How is your project coming along?” Minho asked casually.

“Good…just trying to regain the motivation that I have lost and hopefully it would be fine. Though I really think this time, I am so screwed.” Chan said, choking out an embarrassed laugh, feeling like he shared too much.

Minho stared at him, looking like he wanted to say something before changing his mind and turning around, heading towards the elevator. Chan sighed as he entered his flat and was going to close the door when Minho called out.

“Chan?”

“Yeah?” Chan spun around, staring at him inquiringly.

“I have the day off tomorrow, so if you are going to be home…maybe we can go out?” Minho asked, his tone hesitant and his eyes wary.

Chan knew that there was no point staying home as he would definitely not be doing anything productive anyways. It was hard when you weren’t inspired at all, and Minho did seem like a good company to hang out with. He actually found himself having fun at the cat café…until the phone call, but regardless he found himself being curious, wanting to know more of the younger man. He was stunned that Minho was even suggesting to go out as he thought that the man hated him after their last outing, and he felt himself feeling surprisingly _relieved._

“Sure.” Chan answered, a tiny smile on his face.

“Great.” Minho said, as he pressed the button to the elevator, “I will pick you up at 6pm.”

Chan watched as the man disappeared into the elevator before letting out the breath he was holding and closed the door.

The next day was the same routine for Chan, getting up, checking his laptop for any important emails before staring at the plan he had started and sighing in disappointment. Maybe he should just back out instead of entering his office with nothing and embarrassing himself. Before, he had a clear image of what he wanted, but right now that image was fuzzy.

Chan watched random clips on YouTube as he ate lunch. Time passed just like that and soon it was going to be 6pm so he quickly took a shower and started getting ready. Chan had no idea where they were going nor what they were going to do. When the clock strike 6pm sharp, the doorbell rang, and Chan opened the door to see the younger man standing outside.

Minho looked handsome, more so than ever. He was dressed in jeans and a jacket over a navy pullover and looked extremely cosy.

“You look good, Chan.” Minho smiled at him as he waited for Chan to wear his shoes and come out.

Chan coughed awkwardly before thanking him quickly, “You look good too, but I bet you know that already.”

“I do know that, but it feels good hearing from you regardless.” Minho chuckled, as Chan hit him lightly on the shoulder.

“Let’s go.” Chan said as they headed towards the elevator. Chan noticed Minho stiffened as they stopped outside the elevator and his mind flashed back to their incident in it. There was some sort of awkward tension surrounding them as they entered the elevator, and Chan really wanted to ask the younger man one more time, if he was about to kiss him that day, but he swallowed it down. Pretending nothing happened seemed a better idea anyways.

Chan wondered where they were going as they passed by streets that he no longer recognised. The car ride till now had been quiet, but somehow it seemed _relaxing_ and not uncomfortable at all.

Chan stared out at the scenery outside as they went past the buildings and offices before reaching the outskirts of the city where it was quieter, as he tried to figure out what their final destination was. Soon, Minho was driving uphill, going higher and higher, passing a sign that indicated a stop up ahead. Once they reached the top of the hill, Minho parked into a clearing, stopping his car, and turned to face Chan who was staring at him in confusion.

“Where are we, Minho?” Chan asked slowly.

“Let’s go sit out.” Minho suggested, as he got out of the car, moving to the front of the car, and leaning against it.

Chan got out after a few minutes, walking towards Minho warily. The younger man smiled before he patted on the car. “Hop on the car.”

“Seriously, what are we doing Minho.” Chan asked again.

Minho didn’t say anything, as he jumped on the car, moving back until he was resting against the window and gestured at the space beside him for Chan to join.

Chan sighed as he climbed on, sitting beside Minho, and looking at the scene before him, his mouth dropping open as he finally paid full attention to it. From here, Chan had the perfect view of the entire city, and the skies where sunshine was quickly fading away, dusk painting the sky pink.

“It gets better when it is night.” Minho whispered as they watched the sun set.

Minho was right. As soon as it got darker, the night lights on the buildings were turned on, shining bright and lighting up the space below. The skyline was beautiful, in its soft pink and blue glow.

“Don’t think too much about why are here.” Minho smiled, as he put his hands behind his head, lying back, “Just relax.”

“You were always too chill, Minho.” Chan laughed as he followed suit.

For a moment, none of them spoke, just enjoying the cool breeze and the breathtaking scenery. The moon was out, looking beautiful than ever, and due to the height, Chan felt like he was closer to the moon than he had ever been.

Minho broke the silence as he turned on his side, facing Chan, “I come here whenever I don’t feel motivated or have too much on my mind.” He sighed before continuing, “The scenery here is always different, so I come here to clear my mind, my thoughts, take photos of the beauty and then start fresh again the next day.”

And then it hit Chan.

The reason why Minho brought him here was because Chan had mentioned he wasn’t motivated. Minho, once again, was trying to help him out in his own way and he felt his insides tingling as he knew he didn’t deserve this.

“Minho…” Chan breathed out as he caught his gaze, “Wow.”

Minho lied back, silence engulfing them again. As Chan stared up at the moon, and observed the skies and the building, he felt his mind slowly empty itself of unnecessary thoughts and feelings. He felt the stress of the previous days, the thoughts of a certain blonde, the breakup and everything vanish until all he could think about was the plan he had started. Minho was right, this place really had a calming effect he couldn’t explain.

The wind then blew past them, the chilliness increasing, and Chan felt himself shiver despite trying to control himself. Out of all days, Chan had to leave his hoodie behind today. He felt the younger man shift beside him, and the next thing he knew, there was a jacket draped over his shoulders.

“Wait, aren’t you cold?” Chan squeaked out, as he was beginning to feel the drumming of his heart against his ribcage.

“My pullover is warm enough.” Minho assured, as he gazed at the moon.

Chan doubted the man was telling the truth as the pullover didn’t quite look thick enough.

“Seriously, Minho I am okay. I don’t need this.” He remarked as he tried to shrug the jacket away, trying hard to suppress the shudder that wrecked through his body with another cold gush of the wind.

Minho laughed, noticing it, as he kept his hands-on Chan, staring into his eyes defiantly.

“I am _not_ cold. Keep the jacket on.” Minho ordered, and Chan had to look away from his intense stare.

“Thank you, Minho.” Chan spoke up, gratitude prominent in his tone, “For everything you have done.”

Minho laughed, “Stop thanking me Chan…I know we aren’t close or anything, but I couldn’t stand and watch someone suffer while knowing they are going through a hard time. So, yeah you don’t have to thank me.”

Chan lifted his head up, looking at the other man who had his hands folded, his hair messy from the wind.

“How did you find this place?”

Minho chuckled as he closed his eyes, and at that moment, he looked so serene. “Someone important to me, brought me here when I was young, after I got my first camera and there is something about this place that immediately got my love…I felt like it _spoke_ to me.

Chan wondered who the important person was, whether it was family or someone Minho loved. But he recalled that Minho had told him he never fell in love way back at the party. There were so many questions he wanted to ask the man but couldn’t bring himself to.

“It is beautiful.” Chan breathed, “I am so thankful that you decided to share it with me.”

Minho chuckled, as he shook his head slightly, “It was my pleasure, I am glad it is helping someone else too.”

“You have no idea how much this helped.” Chan stated sincerely.

Sitting there on top of the car, just the two of them, felt _different._ This was not something Chan did with Hyunjin. 

“You know…” Minho started, “It might help if you talk about what you have to do in your project, and what have you done so far and your plans. Talking about something, motivates you further and I could help you give some insights as well.” He suggested, before continuing, “Only if you are comfortable with it that is.”

Chan felt gratitude swelling up in his heart that Minho was offering him so much help despite them not even knowing each other well. He was always someone who kept work to himself, struggling with it alone and burdening himself in the process. But somehow, he found himself opening up to the man sitting beside him.

“Basically, I am designing a huge office for a building…I had a clear image of how I wanted it to look like but recently, I just felt so drained, and my mind just shut down on me.” Chan said as he sighed softly, fidgeting with the bottom of the jacket, “I wanted it done in a way that it is not hiding away from the Sun so it could have natural lighting and at the same time, it is aesthetically pleasing to look at and I need it to tell a story and be a place of comfort because let’s be honest, we spend the most time at our offices after our own houses.”

Minho was listening to him intently and Chan actually felt good that he had someone to talk to.

“So, you do have a plan, it is just buried deep down within all your other thoughts. You need to take a deep breath and get rid of all the unnecessary thoughts you have and just focus on this. For the next two weeks, your mind should be only about the project except for time you take breaks.” Minho said, pressing his lips into a thin line, “If you do this, I am sure, you will have a beautiful plan ready by the end of two weeks.”

Chan stared up at the younger man, his lips turning upwards into a smile, “I will try my best. Thank you, Minho.”

Minho smiled back at him before lying back on his car, his hands behind his head. “Stop thanking me, Chan…” He repeated softly. “Also, if you just want to talk about your other thoughts…I am all ears. Sometimes it feels better to talk to someone who is a stranger than a friend.”

Chan chuckled softly, “You pretty much know all my current problems now…” As he glanced over at Minho, he saw the man’s eyes were trained on him, scanning through him.

“You really loved him, didn’t you?” Minho said, his voice devoid of any emotions.

“It is not only that…” Chan sighed, feeling the familiar throbbing in his heart, “I miss how things were. I am now lying to Changbin too, who is my best friend.”

“You know you could tell him, right? he is your best friend, he will understand.” Minho advised.

Chan shrugged as he made himself comfortable beside Minho, “Maybe later.”

He stared up at the stars shining brightly in the sky and at the moon and felt his soul relaxing. He felt warm despite the cool breeze thanks to Minho’s jacket and for the first time in so long, he finally felt stress free. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy and before he knew it, he was slowly drifting away to sleep, entering into the dreamworld.

“Chan?” A voice coaxed him out of his nap softly and Chan fluttered his eyes open to see Minho, looking at him, his hand on his cheek.

Chan got up immediately as Minho retracted his hand, “Oh my god, I am so sorry for sleeping.”

“No, it looked like you really needed it so…” Minho said, laughing softly, “It is getting late so we should get going.”

Chan checked his phone and saw that it really was _late._ It was 2 am in the morning.

“How long did I sleep for?” Chan asked.

“Just an hour or less.” Minho smiled as he got off his car.

Chan hoped off and headed towards the passenger seat, “I am so sorry.” He said sheepishly.

“Hey…” Minho began softly, “I brought you here for your own good, for you to do whatever you wanted to do.”

Chan couldn’t explain just why his heart was pounding extra loud against his chest, especially after such a calm night, and he was scared Minho would be able to hear it. Was it the way Minho smiled at him or the way he speaks like he _cares_ for him or did it have something to do with the place they were in?

As Minho drove back to their place, Chan managed to find out small trivial things about Minho like his favourite colour was purple and that he watches horror movies at night before sleeping.

“I would be so scared.” Chan laughed in disbelief.

“Life is scarier, don’t you think?” Minho asked.

Chan looked at Minho before bursting out in giggles, “Ah Minho…” He sighed as his giggles ceased.

When they finally reached their apartment and were in the elevator, Chan could feel that the atmosphere was _different._ It was much lighter, and he actually liked it. He didn’t want to keep fighting with the other man and wanted this dynamic between them to not change. Chan believed that they could be even be friends at this stage.

“Thank you once again.” Chan exhaled, as they got to their doors.

“I am glad it helped, Chan.” Minho said sincerely, as he unlocked his door. “Get some good sleep and start on your work tomorrow with a fresh mind.” He suggested as Chan shot him a blinding smile before nodding.

“Good night, Minho.” Chan said softly before getting inside.

After Minho, locked his door, he headed towards the couch slowly, his hand moving to clutch at his heart as he felt it try and jump out through his mouth. He hoped the older man couldn’t tell the effect he had on him throughout the night or was able to hear just how loud his heart was pounding whenever the man laughed or glanced at him.

Minho knew he told Seungmin the feeling would fade away, and he was still confident that given some time, it would go away but he it was uncontrollable. He found himself wanting to make Chan smile, or take care of him and he couldn’t explain just why he was having these urges.

Back when they were sitting on his car and Chan had dozed off, Minho felt the image of Chan looking so _serene_ bring warmth to his entire being despite the cold. Under the moonlight, Chan looked so ethereal, and Minho was once again mesmerized by the beauty. He took out his phone and before he could stop himself, he clicked a picture of Chan. Minho focused on the way Chan would inhale and exhale softly, his long eyelashes fluttering, his soft hair sticking up due to the wind, and he looked away.

As Minho sat on the couch, his face in his hands, he realized, this was really going to be a problem for him. It was time for him to take a step back before he gets totally sucked in.

* * *

Minho knew the best thing for him to do is to probably back away from Chan for the time being, until he at least got his feelings back in check. However, it was hard to do that when his mind couldn’t stop going back to him, wondering if he was doing alright.

As Minho would leave and come back from work, he would stare at the door of the older man, wondering what he was doing inside, and whether he was eating and taking good care of him. He sighed, knowing very well that he shouldn’t be so invested.

However, he found himself getting up early the next day, and cooking up a meal before packing it in a huge box.

Once he was ready for work, he brought the box out with him, and set it outside Chan’s door, after locking his. Minho then rang the doorbell before quickly heading over to the elevator, pressing the button. His heart was racing as his eyes were focused on the floor number the elevator was showing. Thankfully, the lift finally stopped at his floor and Minho got in quickly. As the doors to the elevator closed, Minho heard the sound of a door opening and Chan’s soft voice calling out his name in disbelief.

“And that’s a wrap!” His boss, Jae called out. “Once again, stunning photos Minho!” He praised him. Minho nodded politely before packing up his equipment. Today was a draining day, having photoshoots after photoshoots and he hardly took a break.

As he took his phone out and scrolled through the messages, he saw one from Chan.

_Chan: The meal was delicious, thank you so much._

Minho smiled to himself feeling his tiredness dissipate a little before scrolling more until he stopped right at a message that made his blood run cold.

_Mother: Minho, when will you come home?_

He knew he would be getting this message sooner or later but just the thought of going back home right now was making him feel sick. He didn’t want to spend a weekend alone, knowing very well it would be awkward. And his mother would definitely try to set him up again. And that was when he realised, that he could bring Chan along with him too.

Maybe then, he could avoid his mother. Spending a weekend with Chan seemed like a very risky thing to do especially when Minho’s heart was still going haywire, but he would rather do that then spend it alone with his mother.

As Minho reached home, and was getting his keys out, he heard the shuffling of feet from behind the door next to him, and Chan stepped out, wearing a white tee that was too short yet loose for him, the shoulder slipping off on one side, and black shorts.

“Hey.” Chan breathed, as he cocked his head to the side and stared at Minho.

“Hi…” Minho greeted back.

Chan was fidgeting on his feet, seemingly unsure about something as he managed to choke out, “I made dinner today, and it is too much for one person, so do you want to join?”

Minho stared at him in disbelief, his heart slowly picking up pace, but then he realized that Chan was probably just being nice and returning back the favour.

It was really cute though, how nervous Chan always got as he wanted to ask him something.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working on your project?” Minho asked.

“I did more today than I did since the beginning of the project, which was all thanks to you, so I have some time to spare.” Chan shrugged.

Minho felt the corners of his lips turning as he nodded, “Sure, then. Let me go get refreshed.”

The smile Chan gave him sent butterflies down his stomach and Minho swallowed, looking away from the dimples and entering his flat.

Once Minho was done with the shower, he stared at himself in the mirror. This was just a friendly dinner, he told himself. It had no meaning behind it, and never would. Minho could get through this, and then he would focus on distancing himself away from the other man.

He made his way to Chan’s flat after brushing his hair back messily, still slightly wet from the shower and knocked on the door.

“It’s open!” A voice called out, and Minho opened the door, stepping in cautiously.

“I am at the kitchen.” Chan called out again and Minho made his way towards the voice. As he neared the kitchen, he could see Chan on his toes, reaching up for plates that was on the top shelf and Minho felt his breath hitch in his throat. The shirt was riding up, exposing Chan’s pale skin. The man had a good body, that was for sure, as Minho could see the outline of his abs, and he wondered why God was punishing him like this right now. Chan was still struggling so Minho headed towards him, before reaching up and taking the plates down for him.

Chan turned around quickly, a bit embarrassed as he looked away, “You aren’t that taller than me…”

Minho laughed, once again finding whatever the man did, extremely endearing but then realizing that he was once again standing so close to Chan and the man smelled so good, a mixture of strawberries and mint. Minho took a step back, before setting the plates down.

“You are tiny.” Minho said finally.

“No, I am not.” Chan protested, his lips turning up into a pout.

“You are a smol, it is cute.” Minho chuckled as Chan turned red, before grabbing the plates and going over to the dining table muttering something about how Minho didn’t have the rights to talk about height as he was not exactly 2 feet either and Minho felt his stomach do flips inside.

Minho watched as Chan set the table, bringing out the fried chicken and kimchi fried rice.

“Wow… you really went all out.” Minho whistled as the aroma of the delicious food made his stomach rumble in hunger.

“I mean, you did more with the lunch.” Chan mumbled, “It was a whole three course meal.”

Minho chuckled lightheartedly, “I love to cook.”

“Oh, that’s amazing.” Chan exclaimed, “I love it when people cook for me.”

“So, are you saying we are soulmates, Chan?” Minho teased, watching with amusement as the telltale signs of Chan’s red ears gave away that he was flustered. “I was joking.” He said, as he took a seat at the table.

“You are always teasing.” Chan whined, shaking his head accusingly as he placed Minho’s plate in front of him with the food.

“You are easy to tease.” Minho defended himself.

“Shut up and eat, Minho.” Chan muttered as he dug into his rice.

Silence surrounded them as Minho thought about the earlier message from his mother. Should he invite Chan? Or would the man be afraid of the unneeded commitment? Meeting someone’s parents was always a big step in any relationship, and they weren’t even in one. But Minho couldn’t manage to be alone, just not yet and if he recalled, meeting his family was also part of the deal.

“Tough day at work?” Chan asked casually, startling Minho out of his thoughts.

“What? No, it was normal as usual.” Minho shrugged as he took a spoonful of rice and stuffed it into his mouth, moaning as the taste hit him. “Wow, you are cooking like a chef. You are a 5-star Michelin.”

“You were so quiet and didn’t even touch your food, so I was getting concerned.” Chan said softly, “But, thank you.”

“Oh…sorry.” Minho apologized sheepishly, a bit touched that Chan was concerned, “I got a message from my mother today, telling me to come for a weekend.”

“And…?” Chan asked questioningly.

“There are just some issues between us right now, and I don’t really want to go there alone. If someone was with me, then she wouldn’t bother me so much.” Minho explained.

Chan had assumed that Minho probably had some problems with his family from their last questions sessions, with the way the man would dodge his enquires regarding families and he waited for the younger man to go on.

“It would be really great if you could come…” Minho requested softly, averting his gaze away from Chan as he waited for the rejection to come through. “It wouldn’t be intimate, I promise. You just have to show your face to my mother and could remain in the room throughout. That’s all.”

A weekend? With Minho? Meeting his family? All these were red flags flashing in Chan’s mind. These were unnecessary outings that would get him closer to Minho when their focus was just to put an act for Hyunjin. However, Minho was no longer just a stranger who he was pretending to date. Somehow, he found himself caring a little for the other man.

So, Chan found himself nodding before answering, “Sure, Why not?”

Minho felt a smile creep up on his face, just relieved that the man had agreed.

“Should we go the week after your deadline?” Minho asked, as he took a bite of the fried chicken.

“You still remember I have a deadline.” Chan chuckled, “Yes sure.”

“Thanks, Chan.”

“Minho…you did so much more for me so please.”

Once they were done, Minho insisted on doing the dishes even though Chan had argued and tried to push him away.

“Gosh, you are so annoying.” Chan tutted as he helped to wipe the dishes and put them away. “So, do you want to watch a horror movie after this?”

Minho turned to gape at him, “You want to do something with me? And horror movies? Really?” He gasped dramatically.

“We are at a point where we do stuff without Hyunjin anyway and it is actually nice to know you as a friend.” Chan said, as he wiped his hands on a towel, passing Minho one.

“Okay, have you watched Insidious?” Minho asked.

“I honestly haven’t watched horror movies in the last ten years Minho…” Chan trailed away as Minho burst out laughing.

“You got to live your life a little, Chan.”

As Chan took a seat on the far end of the couch, his eyes on Minho who was sitting on the other end, he thought about how _normal_ this seemed. And his mind, went back to the time he had watched movies with Hyunjin, how they would never finish the movie because Hyunjin couldn’t get his hands off him and he shook his head, trying to clear his head. This was different.

As the movie started, Chan found himself focusing fully on it, jumping up slightly at the jump scares and squealing out loud, especially when the red demon made an appearance. He could hear Minho’s soft chuckles every time he squeaked or jumped, and he wanted to tell the man to shut up. Chan didn’t know who moved, or maybe they both were subconsciously moving as he found himself on the middle of the couch, leaning against Minho towards the end of the movie.

“Well…that was good. I don’t think I can sleep now.” Chan said, as he switched the TV off.

“Well…you are more than welcome to sleep on my bed with me.” Minho chuckled, throwing him a wink and Chan smacked him on his arm.

“Tempting but I am refusing that offer.” Chan joked, as he jumped up from the couch.

“Anyways, I got to get going… thank you for the dinner.” Minho said gratefully as Chan smiled up at him.

“Thank _you_ for the lunch…really. I wouldn’t have eaten otherwise.” Chan laughed.

“You are welcome, don’t expect this from me every day though.” Minho teased and the laugh that came out from Chan made his stomach bubble.

“I will try not to.” Chan said rolling his eyes.

Chan accompanied Minho to the door, holding on to it as he saw Minho out.

“Goodnight Minho.” He whispered as Minho smiled at him.

“Goodnight, Chan.”

Minho knew he told Chan not to expect a meal every day, but he couldn’t help himself. Some days, he would have to rush to work so he wouldn’t be able to cook, but he would order food, and have it sent over to Chan and the man would always try to repay him back, by inviting him over for dinner and they would end up watching a movie before Minho would head back to his flat.

This became a routine they fell in and they found it so comforting that they didn’t question whether it was okay to do so.

* * *

Chan woke up one day to his phone buzzing, and checked it groggily, becoming more alert when he realized it was a message from Hyunjin.

_Hyunjin: Hey, I was just wondering…if Minho and you would like to join us for a lunch double date or something?_

Chan felt the sleepiness vanish in a second as he tried to comprehend the request. A double date? In a way, Chan knew it would be really awkward but also it would strengthen his cover of being in a relationship. Before replying, he decided to ask Minho just in case and quickly called him up.

Minho picked up after a few rings, sounding like he was outside.

“Miss me already?” Minho said and Chan groaned loudly.

“Are you busy?” Chan asked as he heard the sound of a car horning.

“No, I am just going to work.” Minho answered and Chan looked at his phone to check the time. It was 8am, the man really had odd work timings.

“Uhm…Hyunjin asked if we wanted to go on a double date with him, for lunch.” Chan relayed to him.

It was funny how Minho found himself spending more and more time with Chan alone especially after he told himself he would maintain his distance away from the man. Maybe, this double date could help him as it would make him see how Chan was still hang up over Hyunjin and it would be pointless to have any sort of feelings for him.

“I mean…it is part of our deal, so I am okay with it.” Minho replied nonchalantly.

“Yeah…and I think it would be more believable for us as a couple.” Chan added in.

There were a few seconds of silence before Minho replied, “Yeah, more believable… So, when is it?”

“I will ask him and let you know.” Chan said before hanging up and messaging Hyunjin,

_Chan: Hey… yeah, we are free. Tell us when._

Chan chewed on his lips nervously as he waited for the blonde to reply, jumping up when there was a ping on his mobile.

_Hyunjin: What about this weekend?_

That was the day after he submits his project, which he was almost done with now, all thanks to Minho who gave him the push. Chan was starting to get concerned that he was beginning to hang out with the younger man more alone when the whole point was to just put on an act in front of Hyunjin. He did enjoy his company, greatly so, but he didn’t want to push it too much so in a way he was slightly glad they have this double date.

Chan quickly relayed the message to Minho who replied back to him immediately with an okay.

_Chan: weekend sounds good, where do you want to meet?_

_Hyunjin: lunch at my place?_

_Chan: okay._

_Hyunjin: See you Channie._

Chan threw his phone back on his bedside table, lying back and groaning inwardly. Strangely, it had been a while since he had allowed himself to think about Hyunjin, mainly as he was occupied with his impeding deadline and with Minho constantly coming over. He thought back to the phone call he received from Hyunjin in the cat café and wondered if the man was alright. He had to control himself from going over and making sure he was okay. After all, Hyunjin has Jisung now, he no longer needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok FIRST OF ALL!!!! WE FINALLY GOT A MINCHAN LIVE?? HAPPY MINCHAN DAY EVERYONE, TONIGHT WE PARTY. 2021 YEAR OF THE YEAR!!!!  
> SECOND, SORRY FOR TAKING TIME TO UPDATE!! anyways this was more slow but we have two dates to look forward to..one is the double date and then the weekend getaway :D...Do you think it is going to be awkward? Let's see.  
> ANYWAYS YES MINCHAN LIVE HAPPENED AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ;;


	7. Chapter 7

Hyunjin couldn’t believe that he had ended up calling Chan. Back before they had even started dating, Chan was the one he used to call up every time he was going through a struggle. He was too used to it and he knew things changed now and that was a habit he should let go.

Now that Chan was with Minho, what did Hyunjin even expect? They were both in different relationships now and he shouldn’t have called.

Hyunjin's mind wandered back to the night at the bar when he witnessed the steamy kiss between Minho and Chan. Jisung had seemed concerned after Hyunjin dragged him away.

_“Jinnie?” Jisung asked in a small voice, staring at Hyunjin who was busy running his hands under the tap, trying to cool himself down._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Why are you…mad? Shouldn’t you be happy he has someone too?” Jisung questioned._

_Jisung was right, he shouldn’t be the one who was feeling mad, but he couldn’t explain just why he was feeling like this. He knew that he was in love with Jisung, but why did his heart ache at the sight of Chan with someone else._

_He was being ridiculous._

_“I am not mad.” Hyunjin said finally turning around to face Jisung, a smile plastered on his face. “Let’s go get more drinks!”_

_Jisung didn’t seem satisfied with the answer but followed him out. He watched as Hyunjin’s eyes fell on Chan, who was leaving the bar with Minho. The blonde then, smiled at Jisung, so gently that he felt his heart flutter._

_“Do you just want to leave?” Hyunjin asked._

_Jisung nodded, feeling the night had come to an end anyways._

_Hyunjin could tell that Jisung was probably a bit confused or upset and he wished he could fix things, but he didn’t know how to fix something that he was not even sure of. Hyunjin always thought of himself as someone who knew when he was certain about something, so all these conflicted emotions were new to him._

_Jisung entered the room, chuckling as he plopped down next to him on his bed. “You know, I could tell you are not really in a good mood.” Jisung stated._

_Hyunjin turned to stare at him before sighing, “I honestly don’t know why.”_

_“Why do I feel like it has something to do with Chan?” Jisung asked, his tone neutral but there was a slight waver in it, and it hurt Hyunjin._

_“It is just me, being ridiculous.” Hyunjin said, before shooting a smile at his boyfriend, hoping that he wouldn’t read too much into it._

_There was silence surrounding them until Jisung broke it._

_“You know…I understand.” Jisung finally said, contemplating over his words before continuing, “It is not easy to come out of a relationship with someone, and he was also your best friend, so you really knew him for a long time. So, if you are confused or feeling some sort of way, I can understand.” He sighed before running a hand through his hair, “If you need time, just let me know…”_

_Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he stared at Jisung, feeling his heart swell up and he pulled him into a hug, burrowing his face into the man’s neck as he felt overwhelmed with emotions._

_“I don’t know if this could help, but we could have lunch with them two together.” Jisung suggested and Hyunjin wondered if that would be a good idea. Maybe it would do all of them some good if they had a casual outing where they could bond with each other. Maybe Hyunjin just missed Chan in general. So, if they hanged out more as friends, then maybe he might stop feeling whatever he was feeling now._

_“We will see.” Hyunjin answered softly. “Thank you, baby.”_

Hyunjin loves Jisung, he knew that, and that fact should be enough for him. To get someone this understanding, this precious, he was truly lucky, and he felt bad that he couldn’t find any words in him to comfort the man.

In the morning, once Jisung had left, Hyunjin felt himself wondering just what he was doing. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jisung, but he felt the guilt nagging at him.

_Chan…_

Chan was someone important to Hyunjin, and that was why when he decided to end things with him, Hyunjin was sure that he was making the right decision. He wouldn’t just do something to hurt someone who was important to him, but then why was the sight of Chan with another man making his heart ache.

He tried to convince himself that it was two years of relationship and just like Jisung said, every relationship would take time to get over, or for the lingering feelings to fade. But he found himself wondering, if things could have worked out if Hyunjin had understood Chan’s ambition more or had not cancelled dates or how towards the end they never really communicated to each other properly, leaving fights hanging open.

His mind went back to one of the nights they had a fight that they didn’t try to resolve.

_“Hyunjin…sorry I won’t be able to make it tonight, I am still at work.” Chan had sighed into the call._

_Hyunjin knew Chan was always like this, the man so caught up in his work that he sometimes would never have time for himself let alone for Hyunjin. However, it was starting to affect him. Maybe because Hyunjin was someone who always craved for love, and he was feeling deprived of it lately._

_“Jinnie?” Chan asked cautiously. “Will you be free tomorrow instead?”_

_Hyunjin sighed, knowing very well that he shouldn’t be getting upset, but it was the fourth time this month already and he couldn’t control himself as he snapped, “No, it is okay Chan. Just meet me when you are finally free again.” He cut the call, immediately feeling guilty and wanted to call the older man again, to tell him that he was free tomorrow and he just wanted to see him. But he controlled himself, heading over to the showers to calm himself down before forcing himself to eat some dinner._

_It was late night when the doorbell rang, and Hyunjin was surprised as he wondered who would come to his place this late at night._

_He opened the door to reveal a tired looking Chan standing outside, who made his way in._

_“I thought you were busy today.” Hyunjin said finally, as he shut the door._

_“I was…but you sounded upset.” Chan sighed, as he threw his bag on to the couch, turning to face him._

_“I just missed you.” Hyunjin muttered, crossing his arms in front of him._

_“Hyunjin…I miss you too, but you know how my work is and I just don’t have time for all this.” Chan explained, his lips pursued._

_At this, Hyunjin’s eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth, “I respect that, but it would be nice to remember you still have a boyfriend and not treat him like a burden.”_

_Chan’s eyes enlarged and he stepped back, “Seriously? I told you I am busy and whenever we meet, we end up arguing.”_

_Hyunjin raised a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose, “Are you just here to pick a fight, Chan?”_

_“You are the one accusing me of not giving you time, so I am here now to give you all the time you need.” Chan said, his voice rising as he took a few steps closer to the blonde._

_“You always keep doing this. When will you learn to balance work and personal life?” Hyunjin asked, his voice cracking at the end._

_“I try my best!” Chan exclaimed, his usual calm demeanour vanishing._

_“Chan…just go to bed, we will talk tomorrow.” Hyunjin said, exhausted. “If you came all the way here to just fight, maybe you shouldn’t have come at all.” He finished as the other man flinched._

_“This isn’t fair. You saying I don’t give you time, and then you push me away.” Chan seethed, feeling the words flow out even though he tried to stop himself. His breath faltered as he gripped onto Hyunjin’s shirt, “We were doing so well, what happened?”_

_Hyunjin stared at him wordlessly, his lips parted, and his heart aching for the man he knew he loves dearly. But what was even love? Was it worth these constant fights and heartache, is it okay to continue something even though it is obvious that they were two different people who have different goals in life? What was the point of a relationship when Hyunjin was still feeling lonely? Maybe Hyunjin always had the wrong impression of love._

_Or maybe both of them should stay in denial and try to go on with their relationship even though there were already too many cracks and it was starting to crumble. The latter sounded more easier and less painful._

_“Hyunjin…” Chan said, and he sounded so tired, his tone wavering._

_Before Chan could say anything else, Hyunjin leaned down and kissed Chan, their mouths moulding together. They had kissed many times before, countless number of times, but at that moment, it felt more heart breaking than warming as Hyunjin realised, they might not be a forever thing. Regardless, Hyunjin missed Chan so much and just needed him, so he continued to kiss him, their breaths intermingling ravenously as he led them to his bedroom. The way Chan just melted into his embrace was something he would never get bored of._

_As Hyunjin pressed Chan onto the bed, kissing him everywhere, he stared at him, taking a good look of the man beneath him. His boyfriend. Breathless, and cheeks flushed red already, just like how Hyunjin knew they would. As Chan arched against him, he realised how this was a routine he was now familiar and comfortable with and wondered if he would really change this for anything else. Hands all over each other, Chan’s whimpers were a sweet symphony to his ears as the bliss built up with each thrust._

_As they both reached their end, Hyunjin fell onto the bed beside Chan, trying to catch his breath._

_Chan had turned on his side, before moving closer to the blonde and nuzzling against him. As Hyunjin looked down, the man was drifting off to sleep and he sighed as he realised it had been a while since either of them had even said ‘I love you’ to each other._

_He tried to put his thoughts away and tried to sleep the night away. Maybe the next day would be a better day._

Hyunjin sat up on his chair, feeling beads of sweat form on his forehead. He was not only thinking about Chan, but he had been thinking about the last time they had sex. After that night, they had woken up in the morning and pretended nothing happened, instead of talking out the problems with each other. After that, each outing they had, seemed forced, at least for Hyunjin it was, and it seemed like they were starting to lose interest. Hyunjin could see that Chan was not smiling as brightly as he used to once upon a time.

This was not good, Hyunjin muttered to himself. He shouldn’t be thinking of Chan right now.

He suddenly got the urge to call Chan up, to maybe meet him and talk about this situation, to ask Chan whether he was the only one feeling like this and before he could stop himself, he dialled up Chan’s number.

When Chan answered the call, Hyunjin felt the slight pang in his heart which intensified once the older man informed him that he was out with Minho. So, he assumed that it was only him having this problem. He smiled when Chan asked him if everything was okay in concern. Of course, the man would know when he was not okay. But he laughed and told him he was fine and hanged up the call.

Hyunjin had met up with Jeongin after that, asking him if he was free to meet before getting ready. He wanted to let his thoughts out, but at the same time, he knew it would sound ridiculous. He was just being dramatic and should stop paying attention to whatever feelings he thought he was getting.

“You okay there?” Jeongin asked, concern lacing his tone.

Hyunjin looked up from his drink, nodding at him before starting, “Innie…I am just asking theoretically…” He looked away before catching the younger man’s gaze again, “Is it possible to like two people at the same time?”

If Jeongin appeared to be stunned, he hid it well as he caught his eyes with an unfazed expression. “Honestly, I don’t think you could like two people…but it is possible to be confused about someone.”

They were both sitting in the café outside Jeongin’s office, drinking their extremely sweet milkshakes.

_Hyunjin would often go drink milkshakes with Chan. One of their common dates were them going to the mall, do some shopping, have lunch, and end up in the car, just drinking and talking. One particular day was vivid in his mind because Chan tried drinking straight from the cup instead of through the straw, which resulted in a foamy pink moustache above his lip. Hyunjin had laughed, and Chan had tried to wipe it off but failed to do so. Hyunjin, unable to resist himself, had leaned across the seat, and kissed the surprised man, before kissing him all over the lip and licking the milkshake off._

_“Hyunjin…what are you doing?” Chan had asked, his cheeks red and eyes wide._

_“You have no idea just how irresistible you are, do you?” Hyunjin had asked, caressing his face softly, before bringing their lips together again._

“How are things with Jisung?” Jeongin asked nonchalantly, startling Hyunjin out of his thoughts.

Hyunjin felt the guilt that was becoming familiar to him, hit him in his heart as he realised, he was once again caught up in his thoughts about Chan.

“They are good…” Hyunjin answered, “Jisung is amazing.”

“How do you feel now that Chan has a boyfriend?” Jeongin questioned again, staring at Hyunjin and the blonde wondered if the man knew more than what he was pretending to know. He should probably tell the truth, tell his best friend about how he felt when he saw Minho kiss Chan. He should probably let his thoughts out so that Jeongin could help him and maybe after that he would stop thinking about Chan. However, when he opened his mouth to answer, he was unable to open up and instead choked out, “I feel good. I am so glad he is happy, just like how I am happy.”

Jeongin continued to study him before sighing, “Trust me, we all are so pleased that you both have moved on and are happy, but it feels a bit weird, you know?” He explained, “But as long as you are happy, and Chan is happy, and no one is hurting…I am satisfied.”

Hyunjin stared at him. If there was anything he loved about Jeongin, it was his honesty.

“It is not that easy…” Hyunjin sighed. “It was just…in our relationship we both agreed we were better off as friends, maybe that is why I don’t find it weird.” He said before picking his shake up, “Honestly, I didn’t know what to do at first, to continue being Chan’s friend, I didn’t know what was appropriate as I didn’t want to seem like I am shoving my new relationship onto his face. I am glad he didn’t change, and hadn’t pushed me away and I feel like maybe it was because he has a boyfriend.” Hyunjin took a sip of his drink before setting it down, wondering if he should mention how he actually felt. “I found myself feeling…something when I saw Chan with Minho…I am not able to point out what this feeling was, but I _know_ it will go away.”

Jeongin looked like he wanted to say something, but he bit it down before replying, “Hyunjin…do you love Jisung?”

Hyunjin seemed a bit taken aback with that question, but he softened as he thought about Jisung.

It was strange, how Jisung entered into his life right when he needed him, right when he was beginning to question what the word ‘love’ even meant. It was two weeks after Chan had come over and fought before they slept together at his place, when Jisung joined their office.

Until then, Hyunjin had decided to stay in denial, to hide away his thoughts and continue to stay with Chan but once Jisung entered, everything changed. Jisung was able to give him everything Chan had stopped giving. Hyunjin realised then, love came in different forms, and what he was feeling for Jisung was something so strong and deep, something that had faded over time with Chan due to both of them pushing each other away. Was it wrong? To leave someone because you fell in love with another person? After Jisung, Hyunjin stopped putting in effort with Chan. He stopped asking the older man if he were free to meet, and those rare moments when Chan would ask if he were free, Hyunjin would somehow try to come up with an excuse.

“Yes…Yes of course I love him. I wouldn’t end a relationship with someone if I weren’t sure about my feelings for another person.” Hyunjin finally muttered.

“Well…then that is good.” Jeongin said, “Sometimes, I wish things worked out between Chan and you, but Jisung really is an amazing guy and I am glad you have him, and that Chan and you were able to sort everything out. Whatever feeling you have now, is valid Chan was your best friend before you guys dated for a long period, so it would take some time to get over it.”

“Innie…I have a question.” Hyunjin said, running a hand through his long strands, hesitating for a while before continuing once Jeongin gestured at him to go on, “Do you think…perhaps if Chan and I had tried to resolve whatever issues we had, if we had communicated about our problems… we could have still been together?”

Jeongin stared at the blonde, contemplating over his words before sighing, “I think there is always a reason behind something that happened. There is no point pondering over the past and thinking about the ‘could have beens’ when you could focus more on your future that seems brighter.”

“You are younger than me, but you are still so wise and sensible.” Hyunjin whistled in appreciation as Jeongin chuckled.

“Love makes everyone foolish, that is why I am the wisest of you all.” Jeongin declared as Hyunjin laughed, feeling some of the stress that was weighing on his heart dissipate.

As they parted ways, Hyunjin realised Jeongin was right, love does make everyone foolish and he might not know what it actually meant but he did love Jisung, and he needed to see him immediately.

He drove over to Jisung’s place and rang the doorbell, waiting for the man to answer.

“Oh, Hyunjin?” Jisung asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Weren’t we supposed to meet tomorrow?”

“Ah…” Hyunjin faltered for a second before gazing straight into Jisung’s eyes, “I just wanted you to know that I love you, I truly do…and I am sorry if I had hurt you.”

Jisung’s eyes widened with shock before softening, “I love you too, Jinnie.” He said before pulling the blonde in for a hug.

Hyunjin felt his worries vanish and felt _comforted._ He decided all he could do for now; was to lock away whatever thoughts he was having for Chan and focus on the man who was in his embrace.

* * *

With just three days left to his deadline, Chan found himself emerging fully into his project, and forgetting all about the outside life. Until Minho came over, always with something in his hands, whether it is a home cooked meal, or takeaway dinner and that would be when Chan would realize that he was hungry and hadn’t eaten the whole day.

Minho also seemed to know when to not overstay, always leaving right after dinner, wishing him luck.

Chan was finally done with his project, right before the day of submission and he was so proud of himself. 

“Chan!” Changbin exclaimed loudly as he pulled him into a tight hug and Chan could hear ringing in his ears for a few seconds. “How is it going? Did you manage to finish everything?”

“Yes…I am actually done with it…which I thought was impossible.” Chan said in disbelief.

“I told you that you had it in you.” Changbin beamed at him proudly.

Changbin had dropped by his flat, with a box of pizza in his hands. ‘ _Food for the mind,’_ He had said before walking past him and plopping onto the couch like he owned it.

“What are you doing here so suddenly, Binnie?” Chan asked, raising an eyebrow up.

“I wanted to see my best friend who I haven’t seen in ages.” Changbin chuckled as he gestured at Chan to take a seat. “Don’t worry, I will leave soon so you could work on your thing.”

Chan smiled at his friend before taking a seat beside him.

“So… Changbin began as he picked up a slice of pizza and munched on it, “I still don’t really know this Minho guy and I feel like I should be asking him what his intentions with my best friend are.”

Chan choked on his slice as he stared up at Changbin, “Binnie, don’t you dare embarrass me.”

Changbin snickered as he punched Chan lightly on his shoulder, “I am so proud of you by the way.” He said so fondly, “I know the breakup must have been so hard, but you took the effort to move on and find your own happiness.”

Chan could feel his nerves acting up as he tried to swallow the lump down his throat and once again, he felt guilty that he wasn’t telling the truth.

"I feel like I know more about his best friend, Seungmin than I know him." Changbin whined.

Before Chan could reply, the doorbell rang, and he hurried over to open the door.

“Here’s your nightly food.” It was Minho, standing outside with Chinese takeaway.

“Oh, come in.” Chan stepped back to allow Minho in, who froze once he saw Changbin.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t see you there.” Minho apologized, taking a step back. “I will leave you two be.”

“No no.” Changbin protested, “I am leaving now, so you stay here with Channie.”

“No, I have to go…” Minho hesitated for a moment and Chan could tell that the man was thinking of an excuse, “have to go and feed my cats.”

Changbin stared at him, clearly not buying it but he shrugged, “Okay, I hope I can see you again and we both should have a proper conversation…you know…about life and Channie and what you plan on doing with him.”

Chan coughed loudly, staring at Changbin incredulously, “Seriously, Binnie?”

Minho turned to stare at Chan, his eyes wide, “Uhm…tomorrow is the day, right?”

Chan nodded his head slowly, meeting Minho’s eyes.

“Good luck, I am pretty sure you aced it.” Minho smiled at him, passing him the food, “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Okay…” Chan exhaled softly, “You can take the food, Changbin bought pizza.”

“Uhm, keep it and eat it in the morning or something.” Minho said as he left.

Chan closed the door, staring at nothing in particular for a minute.

“Dear god, you both are so awkward.” Changbin called out suddenly making Chan jump on the spot.

“What?” Chan turned around in panic. Were they awkward? Did Changbin figure out it was all an act? Was this how they act in front of Hyunjin too, did the man knew Chan was just pretending?

“You both are so awkward it is cute.” Changbin explained, “Like the awkwardness you get when two people are so in love.”

“We aren’t in love…” Chan muttered before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, not yet, but clearly he is important to you or you wouldn’t have slept with him.” Changbin shrugged.

Chan sighed, knowing he had to keep lying longer, “You are right.”

The next morning, Chan woke up feeling nauseous. Today was the day he finally submitted his plan. As he got ready and stared at his model, he felt a surge of pride in him as he realized he actually managed to complete it. He wished he had done this from the beginning, as he knew he could have done a better job. It was still alright though; the main thing was he managed to come up with something for submission and now all he could hope for was that everyone would love it and choose his plan.

As he packed everything up carefully, and called a cab, his mind kept wandering over to Minho and how he hated the man’s guts so much in the beginning but was slowly starting to soften up to him.

Chan picked his mobile up and his model before opening the door and exiting his flat. He stopped as he saw a small card on the floor and leaned down to pick it up.

_“All the best to you!”_

A small polaroid of the moon was stuck on the card along with the scraggly handwriting and Chan felt his lips turn up involuntarily into a smile.

He was never one to hope for someone to take care of him as Chan always wanted to be the one helping others. However, he did feel…special when someone was taking care of him. Chan shook his head lightheartedly, before he headed downstairs.

Waiting for his turn to present was always so excruciatingly nerve wrecking, however Chan felt his nerves calm down once he was on the stage and presenting his plan.

He saw the look of amazement in everyone’s eyes and sighed a breath of relief once he was done. It was finally over.

“Chan!” His boss, Younghyun called out proudly, walking up to him and smacking a hand on his shoulder, “I see you have excelled as usual.”

“I could have done better.” Chan muttered, as Younghyun laughed. “That’s what I love about you. I am sure if you are chosen for this, you would go overboard and make this even thousand times better.” His boss then made look up into his eyes. “I don’t know the results yet, but you look like a strong winner, so look forward to it.”

Chan thanked his boss, feeling extremely jubilant. He decided to stop by a shop near his flat, to get Minho something, after all the man had cooked and bought food for him for two weeks straight and deserved something.

Once he was done, he headed over to his flat, knocking on Minho’s door brightly.

Chan felt his blood run cold when the door was opened by someone that was _not_ Minho, _or_ Seungmin.

“Hello?” The stranger called out, raising an eyebrow, and staring at him skeptically.

Chan cleared his throat as he looked behind, his eyes searching for Minho.

“Where is Minho?” Chan asked, his voice small.

“Who is it? Can you come back here?” A voice that was too familiar called out from the back.

“Someone is here for you.” The stranger shouted back loudly, and Chan heard footsteps approach him before they stopped abruptly.

“Oh Chan! How did it go?”

Minho was standing there, appearing to be out of breath like he was running, as he smiled at Chan.

Chan felt really stupid, as he stretched his hand out with the cupcakes he had bought at the shop and placed them in the younger man’s arms.

“This is for you. For motivating me.” Chan exclaimed awkwardly before hurrying over to his door.

Minho stared after him, before realizing what Chan probably had thought.

He quickly shoved the cupcakes into the other man’s arms before heading towards Chan.

“Chan, it is not what you think it is.”

“I don’t care Minho. We are just faking it and like I told you earlier, you are welcome to sleep with anyone you want.” Chan muttered weakly before turning the keys in.

“I was _not_ going to sleep with him.” Minho retorted.

“We aren’t in a relationship, so you don’t have to give me any explanations, just don’t do this in front of Hyunjin tomorrow.” Chan explained, as he finally managed to open the door.

He heard a stifled noise of frustration from Minho before he felt himself being pulled back by the arm roughly, staring up at the man in surprise.

“So, you really won’t mind if I go and sleep with someone else huh?” Minho asked, his eyes piercing through his soul, and Chan felt the blood rush to his head, everything turning blurry. Minho looked so close to losing his cool, something he thought the man was not capable of.

Chan didn’t even know what he was feeling right now, whether he was actually mad or whether he didn’t really care. “Sleep with whoever you want, I don’t care.” Chan said steely, holding Minho’s gaze. “I understand that you are bored.”

The younger man’s eyes widened before something that seemed akin to disappointment flickered through his eyes, and he stepped back, letting Chan go.

“I will see you tomorrow then.” Minho called out seeming deflated as he headed back to his room.

Chan sighed, as he tried to ignore the goosebumps on his arm from where Minho had grabbed him. He checked his phone as he entered his flat and saw a message from Hyunjin reminding them about the lunch. He typed out a reply telling Hyunjin he couldn’t wait to see him with a heart emoticon. He paused for a second, before erasing the heart and sending it.

Chan tried to sleep but his ears were straining hard to hear the tell tale sounds of Minho having fun, but he couldn’t hear anything. He wondered if the stranger was sleeping over or if Minho went over to his place instead. He tried to keep his mind calm and unoccupied, failing multiple times before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chan opened his eyes blearily, trying to shield the sun with his covers and failing. He got up, dragging his feet to the bathroom where he showered and got ready.

Chan was not taught on what to wear when he was going on a double date and he definitely was not taught on what to wear when he was going on a double date with his ex and a fake bf. He finally settled down on a white shirt and dark black pants before spraying on some cologne.

There was a knock on his door and Chan scurried over, opening it.

At this point Chan couldn’t tell how Minho does it. How did he manage to look so attractive without even trying? The man was dressed in a dark navy full sleeved shirt tucked into loose pants, and he managed to look every bit as stunning as he is. His hair was parted in the middle, long strands falling into his eyes and there was slight eyeliner on his eyes.

“If you are done staring at me, could we go?” Minho asked, a smirk on his lips and the moment was over. Chan groaned as he locked his door, brushing past Minho to head towards the elevator.

“So, did you have fun last night?” Chan asked casually, throwing a side glance at Minho who was driving and breaking the silence that was surrounding them for ten minutes.

“I thought you didn’t care?” Minho asked, his tone neutral.

“I don’t.” Chan replied.

“Then why are you asking?”

“Argh. Just leave it then.” Chan snapped at him, folding his arms in front of him.

“How did your big day go?” Minho asked.

Chan stared at him incredulously at how the man just changed the topic but sighed, “It went well, better than expected. We will get to know if we are selected in two weeks though.” He trailed off.

“Don’t worry. You did well and it will be all good.” Minho said softly.

Chan felt his heart flutter, but he also _really_ wanted to know if Minho did end up sleeping with someone.

“So, I thought we could celebrate together since I was done, but you were busy.” Chan started subtly.

“Yeah, I had a guest over.” Minho stated.

“Was he someone you knew, or did you pick him up from somewhere?” Chan asked, trying not to sound bitter.

“Chan.” Minho said, his voice serious. “You said it so yourself. We aren’t in a relationship and I could sleep with anyone and you wouldn’t care.” He turned to look at Chan as they stopped at the red light. “But since you are so eager to know…that guy is Jae, my boss. We went for a shoot nearby, so I invited him home, and no I wasn’t sleeping with him. Happy?”

Chan felt a weird source of relief washing over him as he swallowed, “Why would I be happy.” He muttered weakly before looking away.

He felt Minho’s eyes on him before the light turned green and the younger man went back to focusing on the road instead. Minho knew he shouldn’t bother with Chan’s mood and try to read him. Chan had only one man in his heart and it was Hyunjin. Minho didn’t know why he even bothered to reassure Chan by explaining who the man in his flat was. Chan didn’t care, did he? Minho took in a deep breath, telling himself it was really time for him to take a step back. To only do what he was supposed to do, that is to be a _fake_ boyfriend.

They reached Hyunjin’s place after a while and got out. They were back to the place where they made their deal and Chan stared at himself in the reflection of the car, hurriedly soothing his hair down before proceeding to the door.

“Do you have work tomorrow by the way?” Chan asked.

“Yeah…but it is in the evening.” Minho replied.

“Okay, quick put your hand around my waist.” Chan instructed hurriedly after he rang the bell. Minho hesitated, torn between wanting to maintain distance and pulling the man close to him.

Chan was staring at him, a slight confused expression on his face and as Minho heard the footsteps get closer, he quickly slide his hands around Chan’s waist right before the door opened, revealing Hyunjin, his long hair was braided at the side, making him look even more ethereal.

“Hey guys.” Hyunjin smiled at them, showing off his pearly whites. Minho could feel Chan stiffen at his side and he wanted to roll his eyes, controlling himself.

“Hey Hyunjin.” Minho mustered a smile at him, before entering the house.

Minho remembered the last time he was here, he had to accompany a drunk Chan into the backyard and coming up with the deal he had gotten himself into. It felt like a lot had happened since then.

Minho let Chan go as he took a seat on the couch, but he realized that Chan was sitting way too close to him, closer than how he would usually sit and somehow this was nagging him.

“Jisung will be running late.” Hyunjin muttered softly before heading to the kitchen. “But I have juice and snacks for us to eat until he gets here.” They heard the blonde rummaging through cupboards in the kitchen and Chan moved more closer to Minho, their thighs pressed against each other.

Minho, unable to tolerate this, shifted away, putting some distance between them and Chan stared at him bewildered.

“What are you doing?” Chan hissed at him.

“Listen, the genuineness of a relationship can’t be determined by analyzing the space between us on a coach.” Minho said, his tone slightly cold and Chan frowned at him, looking away.

Hyunjin then stepped out with a smile, carrying a bottle of juice and some cups.

“Did you cook?” Chan asked cautiously knowing very well that the one-time Hyunjin had cooked, he managed to almost set the kitchen on fire.

Hyunjin laughed out loud at that, “Yes, I actually did. But I have improved greatly so, with some lessons from Jisung.” He smiled fondly as he poured out some juice for Minho.

Chan watched as Hyunjin passed out a glass to Minho before picking one up and handing it over to Chan.

As Chan accepted the drink, Hyunjin’s fingers grazed against his slightly, sending a jolt up his arm and he retracted it quickly. Hyunjin stared at him for a moment before straightening up.

“So, how’s life going?” Hyunjin asked casually, picking up a glass before sitting across from them.

“It is going pretty well. I finished submitting everything so…now it is the waiting and stressing part.” Chan answered, chuckling awkwardly.

“Oh yeah…your project. So, you did finish it?” Hyunjin asked before continuing, “I am so proud of you.”

“Well, it was mostly thanks to Minho, who really gave me the kick.” Chan said slowly.

“It was all you, your hardwork, your passion.” Minho smiled at him, before taking a sip of his drink.

“I thought Minho would be a distraction, you know…balancing between work and relationships weren’t really your cup of tea.” Hyunjin said with a smile that was not reaching his eyes and Chan felt his heart fell. The man really seemed bothered by something.

“Actually…Chan is not bad at that. He spent all day on his work and then we spent almost all the nights together, so he could relieve his stress.” Minho shrugged nonchalantly and Chan blanched when he realized it could mean something else too. Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide before he seemingly composed himself.

“That is really good then.” The blonde smiled.

Chan could feel the awkwardness in the air and wondered what he should do to dissipate it.

“So Jisung is a good cook?” Chan asked, just wanting to break the tense silence.

“Yeah, he really is.” Hyunjin answered, and Chan noted how there would always be a spark in Hyunjin’s eyes whenever they were talking about Jisung. “So, Minho…you take photographs of models too, right?” The blonde asked, directing his attention to him again.

Minho nodded, “Yes, they are part of my job.”

“So, don’t you have people all over you every minute?”

Minho looked up at Hyunjin warily, but the man was only smiling at him politely.

“I don’t know if Chan told you this, but I used to sleep around a lot. Everything changed when I got to know Chan, and he is the only thing in my mind right now.” Minho said, his tone sounding so sincere that even Chan was staring at him in awe. He felt himself believing in the words for a minute, an odd flutter in his heart.

“That is cute.” Hyunjin beamed at them. “It is strange though.” He said as he brought the glass to his lips.

“What is strange?” Minho asked.

“Nothing. Just that I didn’t know you would be Chan’s type.”

“And what _is_ Chan’s type? Just typical blonde princes?” Minho asked, his tone clear of any emotions.

Hyunjin laughed, as Chan’s eyes flitted between the two, the conversation making him feel uneasy wondering if he should say something.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang, and Hyunjin got up immediately, hurrying over to the door to open it.

Chan heard Jisung’s loud voice greeting him before they started making their way to them again.

“Wow Minho, you are doing well.” Chan hummed appreciatively. “You standing up for me sounded so....genuine.”

“Yeah, I know I know. I am a good actor.” Minho quoted bitterly, avoiding his eyes and Chan could sense that something was... _off_ with Minho.

Chan stood up as he saw Jisung enter the living room, all smiles, and cheeks fluffy.

“I am so glad you two agreed to this, I really wanted to get to know you more.” Jisung exclaimed excitedly as he took Chan’s hand that was outstretched in the form of a handshake and pulled him into an embrace. Chan was startled and he wondered if the man was oblivious to all the tension that was surrounding them. Minho lifted a hand up in greeting, chuckling at Chan’s expression.

As they all took their seats, Chan could feel the shift in the atmosphere now, seeming much more relaxed thanks to Jisung and his constant conversation starters.

Jisung was actually…very sweet, Chan thought to himself. A very energetic and bright man, and he could see why Hyunjin fell for him. Jisung seemed like someone who would give all the love in the world to someone.

Minho also seemed like he had loosened up, and was making conversations, and bonding. The awkward silence that was once hanging around Hyunjin and Minho was gone, as they were now talking about dramas and movies.

Chan picked up the coke bottle and was about to pour himself a drink when Hyunjin lifted his glass up, requesting him to fill his glass up too. As Chan poured it, he lifted his head up, only to find himself staring straight into Hyunjin’s eyes that were piercing through him and he inhaled sharply, his hands shaking and pouring the drink right on Hyunjin’s clothes and his own hands.

“Oh my god, Chan!” Hyunjin exclaimed as he stood up.

“I am so sorry.” Chan apologized fervently, as he quickly picked up tissues and rubbed away at Hyunjin’s shirt.

“It’s okay… I will go clean up.” Hyunjin muttered as he headed towards the washroom.

Chan looked around, holding gazes with Minho for a second before he decided to follow Hyunjin in.

Hyunjin was roughly scrubbing at his white shirt, sighing when the stain didn’t appear to be fading away. Chan stopped him, turning him around to face him before taking the scrubber from him.

“You were always so impatient.” Chan hummed as he scrubbed at the shirt, much more gently.

Hyunjin snorted, “And you were always so clumsy.”

“I am sorry.” Chan apologized again, looking up at the blonde, and realizing just how close they were. How his hand was pressed against the flimsy shirt and how he could feel the heat from Hyunjin’s body. This was the first time they were alone together for more than two minutes, ever since the breakup. The last thought set Chan’s heart thudding so loud that he was sure Hyunjin could hear it.

“Channie?” Hyunjin exhaled, his voice a soft whisper in the air. Somehow, they managed to close the distance between them even further.

“Hm?” Chan hummed, tilting his head at him.

“Are you happy?”

Chan stepped back immediately, avoiding Hyunjin’s eyes, dropping the scrubber onto the basin before running his hands through the tap, washing them.

How was he supposed to answer this?

He heard Hyunjin go out into his room and he tried to take in a deep breath, steadying his heart.

Once Chan was done drying his hands, he turned around and entered the bedroom, stopping still in his steps.

“Come in, Channie.” Hyunjin invited, his shirt lying on the ground where he discarded it as he was looking through the wardrobe for another shirt.

Being alone with a shirtless Hyunjin in a room was not part of the plan at all and he tried to hold his breath as the blonde turned around.

“No, it is okay.” Chan choked out, groaning inwardly as he realized how painfully flustered, he sounded.

“It is not like you have never seen me without a shirt before.” Hyunjin chuckled, “Just come in.”

Chan entered, trying to not notice the beautiful glow on Hyunjin’s body and how he was actually missing it.

Chan watched as Hyunjin wore his shirt before he managed to splutter out.

“Why did you call me?”

“What?” Hyunjin asked as he looked up.

“That day…you called me and asked what I was doing, you didn’t sound like you were okay.” Chan said, his voice soft.

Hyunjin knew that Chan would have been able to tell when he was not okay, that was his specialty after all.

“I was perfectly fine.” Hyunjin answered and Chan could tell the blonde was lying and he chewed on his lips.

“By the way, the answer is yes.” Chan said.

Hyunjin cocked an eyebrow at him inquiringly, “Yes what?”

“Yes, I am happy or at least whatever it means.” Chan replied.

Hyunjin stared at him for a good minute before nodding his head and walking past him to the door.

“I am glad, Channie.” Hyunjin smiled at him, before making his way to Minho and Jisung again.

Chan let out the breath he was holding slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. It was funny how every time he thought he was finally done being hung up over Hyunjin, an incident would happen, making him realize that no, he was not over him. How a simple ‘Channie’ from the lips of the blonde, could make the insides of his stomach melt.

Chan followed the blonde out after he gained composure and he caught eyes with Minho who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You okay?” Minho asked, as Chan sat down next to him.

“Y-yeah.” Chan stuttered.

Minho didn’t say anything, just turning away after nodding in acknowledgment.

“So, Chan?” Jisung called out, “Minho here was telling me how you were busy the last two weeks working on a project, I hope it goes well.” He said, his tone so genuine that it sent pangs of guilt straight up Chan’s heart.

“Thank you.” Chan replied softly.

Jisung then went back to continuing his conversation with Minho and Chan found himself zoning out.

The last two weeks, Chan managed to get through without thinking about Hyunjin at all, but right now, all he could think about Hyunjin and the way the man’s laugh would tinkle in the air.

“Okay I need to set the table for lunch.” Hyunjin called out before grinning at Minho, “Do you want to help?”

Minho got up from the couch, following Hyunjin into the kitchen, leaving Chan alone with Jisung.

An awkward silence surrounded them both until Jisung cleared his throat, “I really admire you.”

This was out of sudden and Chan looked up surprised, staring at Jisung questioningly.

Jisung chuckled at the reaction before continuing, “Hyunjin had told me a lot about his friends, especially about you and I really admire you.”

“There is nothing admiring about me, Jisung.” Chan muttered averting his gaze.

“There is actually so much. I love the passion you have for your work, and how much you care for people around you.” Jisung said, his tone so bright and positive and Chan felt like he didn’t deserve this.

“The passion could get us into trouble sometimes, it is not always so positive.” Chan said.

“I believe having passion in something is better than not having any passion at all.” Jisung stated, a determined look on his face and Chan found himself softening up to the man.

“You are too nice to a guy who is the ex of your boyfriend.” Chan chuckled, as he picked his drink up. He was expecting Jisung to get startled and awkward, but the man just smiled.

“Well…I don’t see the point of us fighting or being mad at each other for no reason at all.” Jisung shrugged, “Looking at how Hyunjin respects his friendship with you, I believe you must be truly a special and nice person.”

Chan felt himself choking up with emotions at that, it did feel good being considered special, something he hadn’t felt in so long.

“Thank you.” Chan said with an exhale and Jisung beamed at him. Maybe this idea wasn’t that bad after all.

Back in the kitchen, Hyunjin was taking the food out while Minho helped take out the cutleries.

“You must be a really cool guy.” Hyunjin said jokingly. “You didn’t seem bothered that Chan was in the same room with his ex.”

“I trust him.” Minho said calmly, as he fiddled with the glasses before setting them down carefully.

“Of course! Trust is after all the most important part of a relationship.” Hyunjin said, exiting the kitchen to place the food on the dining table before coming back. “But a lot of people aren’t like that.” He finished saying.

“I guess I am not like a lot of people then.” Minho smiled at him politely.

Hyunjin stared at him for a moment before grinning at him, “Great.”

They left the kitchen and Minho saw Chan engaged in a conversation with Jisung, and he seemed to look _happier._ Minho wondered if Chan liking Jisung could mean the possibility of him moving on finally from Hyunjin.

Chan looked up just then, his eyes meeting his own, and at that moment Minho could feel his heart stop. Chan gave him a gentle smile, that was enough to set his heart beating again, and he didn’t understand just what was happening to him.

Their eyes never left each other’s, even when Chan got up from the couch, and moved towards him.

Minho pulled out a chair, for Chan to sit, before taking a seat next to him. As they all sat down, no one spoke for a while as they got busy with the food.

“This is really delicious.” Chan moaned in appreciation. “You have really improved.”

“Jisung did well in teaching me then.” Hyunjin said, staring at Jisung proudly.

Chan felt his heart flip before he glanced at Minho. The man seemed too engrossed in his food and he wondered if he was okay.

“Minho is also an amazing cook.” Chan said proudly, looking around the table, “He cooked for me mostly, the last two weeks and they were seriously the best meals I have ever eaten.”

As Chan glanced over at Minho again, he saw the corner of his lips turn up into a small smile and he felt more relieved.

“How about you, Chan?” Jisung asked, his tone chirpy.

“Well…I am no pro, but I think I can cook to survive.” Chan answered with a smile.

“Your kimchi fried rice was amazing.” Minho complimented and Chan laughed, “Fun fact, I burnt it in the beginning and had to remake it again.” He confessed.

“I would have never know if you hadn't told me.” Minho chuckled.

As Chan dug back into his food, his mind went back to his encounter with Hyunjin. He still wanted to know why the man called him, he knew something was up but Hyunjin was someone who would never admit to it.

As they finished their meals, Chan sat beside Minho again on the couch, letting out a tired sigh. Hyunjin was with Jisung in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Minho murmured as he glanced over at Chan.

Chan stared straight ahead, at nothing in particular as he nodded, “Yeah…could have been worse.”

“They seem pretty fun to hang out with too.” Minho said.

Chan felt his throat become dry and he got up, heading over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he neared the kitchen, he heard the sound of giggles coming from there. He sighed heavily as he made his way, stopping on his tracks as his eyes landed on Hyunjin and Jisung.

Jisung was washing the dishes while Hyunjin was resting his chin on Jisung’s shoulder, his arms around the man’s waist.

“You are very ticklish.” Hyunjin muttered as he poked Jisung’s ribs and the man squealed softly, dropping the plate into the sink.

“Stop, they might hear us.” Jisung reprimanded as Hyunjin laughed.

“Please, they are so into each other as well.” He said as he kissed Jisung on the cheek.

Chan took a step back quietly, wanting to go back to the living room instead of intruding into the couple’s conversation.

“Yeah…but still.” Jisung said.

Hyunjin then turned Jisung around, before staring into his eyes, “You just make me feel so good.” The blonde said with a smile, “No one had ever made me feel the way you do.”

Chan felt the blood drain out of his body as he watched Hyunjin lean down, kissing Jisung softly. That sentence hurt him so badly, like a dagger straight to his heart and he quickly turned around, making his way back to where Minho was.

He didn’t want Hyunjin to know that he heard him, but it was so hard to suppress all the emotions that were threatening to pour out. To his horror, he found tears welling up in his eyes and he blinked them back down. He can’t have a breakdown here. He was being stupid, Hyunjin already had explained to him that he was more a friend than a boyfriend towards the end, but it still hurt too much. Wasn’t Chan a good boyfriend? Did Hyunjin not feel loved when he was with him at all? As he sat quietly next to Minho, he could feel the man’s eyes on him before his voice broke the silence, “Chan?”

Chan looked over at Minho inquiringly and the younger man’s eyes narrowed as he watched him with worry in his eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Hm?” Chan croaked, clearing his throat as he continued, “Yes. Of course, I am okay.”

Minho didn’t push the topic any further, and silence surrounded them for a while before it was broken by Hyunjin and Jisung entering the room giggling.

“So, what do you guys want to do now?” Hyunjin asked.

Chan honestly just wanted to call it a day and head back home, but he didn’t want to be a sore sport.

“Actually…” Minho began, “I have work early morning, so I have to head back.”

Chan looked at Minho in surprise, remembering very well the man telling him that he only had to go in the evening.

Jisung pouted his lips sadly, “Aw…I was having fun with you guys.”

“Sorry, but let’s do this again surely!” Minho said as he got up, gesturing at Chan to get up.

“Yeah…thank you for coming over.” Hyunjin said, beaming at them and Chan gave him a small, forced smile.

Minho and Hyunjin headed towards the door first, and Chan trailed behind them along with Jisung who was clinging onto him.

“Thank you for coming Chan, I really hope we could be friends.” The man said, and there was no malice in his tone.

Chan didn’t think it was possible for him to ever become friends with Jisung, but the idea didn’t seem bad at all, so he nodded his head before replying, “Sure.”

As they got out the door, Chan started walking quickly to Minho’s car after bidding farewell, his heart feeling way too heavy, and he heard Minho follow him.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Chan muttered as they got into the car.

Minho looked at him, startled. “What?”

“You didn’t have to lie to get us out of there.” Chan repeated, more clearly.

“You are welcome?” Minho said incredulously.

“I can take care of myself.” Chan whispered feebly and Minho just sighed.

As Minho started his car and drove back to their place, he didn’t ask anything, just driving in silence.

The whole way, Chan was just trying to forget what he heard and saw, but the scene kept playing in his head and the words were permanently etched in his mind.

_“Nobody else made me feel the way you do.”_

As they got into the elevator, he could feel Minho’s eyes on him, scrutinizing him and he tried to keep up his composure that was crumbling.

As they got to their respective doors, Minho finally let out a low breath of exhale before turning to face Chan and broke the silence, “Chan, seriously.” He said as he stared into Chan’s eyes, “It is okay to not be okay.”

It took Chan a moment for the words to seep into his mind, “I am fine…” He trailed off before continuing, “Or I will be fine.”

They just stood there in silence, Minho staring at Chan whose eyes were casted down, waiting for the man to take his time.

Chan then looked up, letting out a strangled laugh, “It is just…I heard Hyunjin tell Jisung that he never felt this way before with anyone and…” He paused, taking in a deep breath, and exhaling it slowly. “It hurts.”

Chan didn’t know what happened, but he felt the tears welling up in his eyes again, and before he could turn away and run into the safety of his flat, they started falling down his cheeks. He thought he was doing so well, but apparently, he was not. Minho was looking at him in shock now, probably not expecting the flood of tears.

“I am sorry.” Chan sniffed, “I don’t even know why I am crying.”

Great, he probably scared the younger man now with his tears, and Minho was probably judging him, thinking about how he was so weak and sensitive. The man would no longer want anything to do with him, someone who was so miserably still hang up on the past. 

He expected Minho to ignore him or pat him awkwardly before leaving. What he didn’t expect was for the man to take one step, two steps closer to him, before pulling him in close into a tight embrace.

Chan froze, too shocked to comprehend the situation, but then he felt Minho’s arms around him, and the warmth was so _welcoming._

“Minho?” Chan croaked weakly.

“Let it all out, Chan.” Minho whispered as he stroked his back gently.

Maybe it had been a while since someone hugged him, or maybe it was because he had so many suppressed emotions all locked up in a box and had to _pretend_ , he was fine for so long. He was so _tired_ of it, and felt so drained. Chan felt his facade crumble, and the tears were now flowing faster as he tried to control his sobs.

“It is two years of a relationship and he didn’t feel anything with me?” Chan asked, the sobs wrecking through his body as he started trembling.

Minho tightened his hold around Chan, running his hand along his back softly, trying to reassure him. The older man was shaking in his arms and something broke inside Minho as well. He tried not to think about just how perfectly Chan fit in his arms, and how his heart was hurting watching the other man in pain, and how he wanted to make all his sorrow go away. The pang in his heart worsened when he came to the realization that Chan was crying like this because of another man.

“Oh god, I am so embarrassed.” Chan choked out, and he buried his face into Minho’s chest. “I don’t usually cry in front of people like this.”

“Shh, it is okay.” Minho soothed him. Chan smelled so good, and felt so good, and now his heart was thudding extremely fast, and he was hoping Chan was too distracted to hear it.

"I am tired." Chan pulled away slightly, and as Minho looked down, he knew it was inappropriate, but he wanted to coo at how cute the man looked. His eyes and nose were tinged red, and Chan lifted his hand to wipe at his eyes.

“Argh, I am sorry.” Chan muttered weakly, as he gazed up at Minho.

Chan’s eyelashes were wet, and there were stray tears on his cheek. Minho tried his best to suppress the urge to wipe them away, failing miserably as he felt his hand move up on its own accord and gently caress Chan’s cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears.

“It is going to be okay.” Minho whispered as Chan sniffled, looking away seemingly embarrassed.

Chan let out a cough, before stepping back, Minho immediately missing the warmth of the other man in his arms.

“Thank you.” Chan exhaled shakily before turning to his door.

Minho wanted to reach out and pull the man back to him, to not let him go, and as he watched Chan fiddle with the door, unlocking it before turning around to give him a grateful trembly smile, Minho knew that he shouldn’t be ignoring the way his stomach was doing flips inside or the way his heart was hurting, and the warning signs that were going off in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! this whole chapter was 10k long... I am crying, how did it become this long HELP!  
> all your comments make me sooo happy to read, so thank you <3 I would love to know your thoughts on this as well!  
> So...yes Minho is in trouble...and Chan...well...he needs to open his eyes and see what he has in front of him (aka Minho cries) and there is trouble in paradise for Hyunsung too since Hyunjin had been thinking about Chan and questioning the past...god they are all so complicated I am sorry.
> 
> ANYWAYS MINCHAN FOR CLIO!! THEY ARE SOOO IN LOVE <3 MINHO PLS KISS CHAN ALREADY!


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend was approaching closer and closer and Minho was starting to regret inviting Chan over. He probably would have done better dealing with his mother alone, but now there was this added burden of the emotional turmoil he was dealing with Chan. What made this worse was that Chan was so oblivious and didn’t even suspect a thing. According to the older man, all this was an act. That was it and that was all it was going to be.

How was he going to survive a whole weekend with Chan alone? He thought whatever feelings he had for the older man would have gone by now, but they were only getting intensified as days passed by and Minho knew he should stop ignoring it. Being in denial was not going to do him any good but at the same time, Minho didn’t know what he was expected to do. He had promised something, and he didn’t want to break it.

After the day Chan broke down in his arms, he hadn’t seen the man yet. This was a common occurrence between them now. Something would happen that would make whatever this relationship was…seem different but then it would go back to how it was the next day, with them just avoiding each other.

On the day they were supposed to go to his mother’s place, Minho had work and he planned on calling Chan to the site so they could just leave straight from there. He sighed as he got up, making his way towards Chan’s place, knowing very well he couldn’t keep avoiding him forever even if Chan was trying to.

Minho knocked on the door feebly, waiting for the older man to open up. He heard the sound of footsteps and the door was soon opened by Chan, who was clad in a pullover and shorts, a weird combination of clothes but still looking fine.

“Oh, hi Minho.” Chan greeted him, looking away awkwardly.

“Hey...I was just wondering if you were still in for the weekend outing.” Minho asked, lowkey hoping that Chan would say no.

“Of course, I promised you, didn’t I?” Chan chuckled.

“Well, I got work that day and I was wondering if you would mind coming over to my site and we could just leave together?” Minho suggested.

Chan contemplated for a few seconds, before nodding, “Sure, why not?”

Minho smiled at him, before taking a step back, “See you then.”

As Minho was about to step foot into his apartment, Chan stopped him by calling his name out.

“Minho!”

“Yeah?” Minho turned to look back at the man.

“Uhm, thank you for that night, for comforting me.” Chan muttered, averting his eyes shyly.

“Chan…” Minho sighed, “Will you _ever_ stop thanking me?”

“No Minho...this time, I was being dramatic and emotional, but you were still so reassuring, and it really meant a lot.” Chan said gratefully.

Minho gave him a smile before replying, “It really was no problem, and also you weren’t being dramatic. Your emotions are completely valid.”

He then entered his flat, closing the door behind and wondered just when _his_ unnecessary emotions would fade away.

* * *

Friday soon arrived, and Chan was starting to feel nervous as he finished packing his bag for the weekend. He barely got any sleep the previous night, covers draped across his body and the heat too much to take. Waking up to the sun shining through his window, Chan slipped into his usual routine of a long shower after brushing his teeth, opting to lounge around in sweatpants while he had some time to waste.

He was actually anticipating meeting Minho at his work site. The man was always so carefree and unbothered by everything that Chan was curious to see how he would be in a workplace setting.

He packed his bag with pajamas and outfits that he thought looked good on him and was wondering what kind of a parent Minho's mother was. From what he had gathered, she was the only parent in Minho’s life now.

As the hours passed, Chan finally got dressed into a pink shirt and tight black pants and tried to style his hair up. His hair was growing quite long, the ends curling up and he really had to get it cut. He then picked up his bag and left his flat. Minho had dropped his cats over at Seungmin’s place for the weekend too and it seemed a little quiet without the usual mewling that would be coming over the younger man’s place.

As Chan caught a cab and proceeded towards the address Minho had given him, he felt a sudden pang of worry strike him.

He was going to be actually visiting Minho at his workplace, which just seemed like what a _real_ couple would do. And on top of that he was going to meet Minho’s mother, and stay the weekend. All of this was beginning to overwhelm Chan and his palms started to sweat once he reached the place. Was this okay? Was all this still part of the act they had on? But also, Minho had done so much for him, more than what any other person would have done, and Chan owed him this much at least.

The building was tall and beautiful, and Chan could feel his breath hitching as he entered through the enormous glass doors. Once the receptionist gave him the directions, Chan pressed the floor number and stared at himself in his reflection.

 _What are you doing, Chan?_ He asked himself.

The elevator doors opened, and he proceeded down the corridor, looking at the labels until he reached the studio he wanted to go to. He knocked on the door, entering after he heard a voice asking him to come in. Chan was rendered speechless as he opened the door, the place was huge and crawling with professionals who were setting up the instruments or the sets.

His eyes wandered all over the place, searching for a particular person. He finally found Minho, standing in the middle of the room, a camera slung over his neck as he was instructing a model on how to pose. Chan nearly tripped over the electrical cords on the floor as he slowly made his way towards the younger man. Minho was now staring at the monitor, and his stare was so focused and intense that it made his head swirl.

As Chan headed towards an empty chair to sit, Minho turned around, his gaze meeting his. The smile that crept on Minho’s face was so bright that Chan could feel the weird sensation of butterflies flapping their wings in his stomach.

“Hey!” Minho called out, before gesturing at someone and asking them to give Chan something to drink. “I will be with you in a few minutes.”

Chan didn’t know what he was expecting as he took a seat after accepting the drink. He thought it would be just Minho taking pictures against a background, however it seemed more intricate than that. There were people everywhere, adjusting the lighting and settings, while makeup artists were doing last minute touch ups. Amidst all the people, Minho definitely stood out, as he peered through his camera and started snapping. Chan watched as Minho kept changing positions and took pictures from different angles, looking extremely attractive as he focused fully on his work.

Chan never took his eyes off Minho strangely, admiring the way the man would watch intensely before jumping into action, the way he would guide the models, the way he would look through the pictures before smiling in satisfaction when he found something he liked. All these qualities showed Minho in a different light apart from his carefree flirty nature and Chan enjoyed it. 

Minho finally took the last shot before calling it a wrap and headed towards Chan.

“Did you give your eyes a feast?” He asked with a smirk.

Chan sighed shaking his head, “It was just nice to see that you could actually be serious when you wanted to.”

Minho chuckled, “Sorry if that was boring.”

“It actually was not…” Chan admitted, “I really enjoyed watching you take pictures.”

Minho stared at him for a while before clearing his throat, “You know...the lights are still on, and I have my camera with me.”

Chan quipped up an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was implying.

“Do you want to be my model, Chan?”

Chan could feel the heat creep up to his cheeks, and he knew he was probably flushing now. Did he want Minho to stare at him through his piercing eyes just like how he did with the models?

Chan thought about refusing it, but he knew he would probably make it awkward if he refused. Minho only offered to take photos of him, it was a small, common proposal.

He shrugged, trying to seem casual about it, “Okay, let’s see just how good you are at it.”

Minho got up, gesturing at Chan to follow him before leading him to the set, he made Chan stand in the middle, looked him up and down before raising a hand up, his fingers gently stroking through Chan’s hair, the touch sending shivers down his spine.

Chan tried to control his shudder, as Minho’s fingers trailed down all the way near his collarbone, where it fiddled with the top button of his shirt, unbuttoning it.

“What are you doing?” Chan choked out, his hand coming up to clutch at the top of shirt.

Minho chuckled as he took a step back, staring at Chan, satisfied like he was staring at a masterpiece. “You have beautiful skin, so I am just exposing it more.” Before Chan could react to that, Minho stepped forward again, leaning down and whispering into the older man’s ears, “Pink is a good colour on you.” He complimented and Minho watched in fascination as the older man’s cheeks turned a deep shade of rosy pink. Chan was not being dramatic when he thought that was the sexiest whisper he had ever heard. He bit hard on his lip, trying to not react to it but knowing very well he was failing as he could feel the tell-tale signs of heat crawling up his neck.

The younger man just chuckled as he stepped back, probably fully aware of the effect he had on Chan, “Now give me a pose.” He requested.

Chan stood there, shoving his hands into his pockets, and just awkwardly staring into the camera.

Minho clicked a picture before looking up at him, laughing softly.

“You look like you want to get out of there or kill me. Just…be natural, be yourself.” Minho suggested. “There is no one here now to see you.”

Chan looked around and Minho was right, there was no one there, it was just him with Minho. He shook his shoulders, wringing his wrists to get rid of the unnecessary tension and loosening himself up before slipping into some simple poses, Minho guiding him through everything.

It was hard, to concentrate on anything when a man like Minho, was staring at him with an intense concentration, like this was a real photoshoot. Or Minho staring at him like he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in a long time; it was making Chan’s heartrate escalate and he could feel the pounding in his ears.

For the next half an hour, Minho would come close to Chan, gently changing his posture, or adjusting his clothes and each and every touch would send shivers down Chan’s spine.

Minho was finally done, as he looked down at his camera, scrolling through the pictures and smiling in satisfaction.

“Oooh baby, you did so well.” Minho said without thinking, before looking up at Chan as the man gasped.

Chan knew Minho was a flirt, and he should be used to this, but hearing the man call him _baby_ , just caught him by surprise. He cleared his throat, knowing he had to say something, or the man would think that he was once again flustered by something Minho had told him.

“Is this what you call all your models?” Chan asked him.

Chan watched as Minho smiled solemnly at him, “No.”

Minho then turned and walked away, packing his camera up and heading over to the corner where his backpack was lying.

“You ready?” Minho asked him, his tone flat, without turning around and Chan wondered if he said something wrong. He sighed to himself, hoping that the weekend would pass by quickly and without any problems.

Chan started fiddling with the radio station as soon as he got comfortable in Minho’s car, changing the stations until he finally found a station playing Ed Sheeran, humming in satisfaction.

“Where is your mother’s place?” Chan inquired curiously.

“In the middle of a small countryside, she loves the peaceful lifestyle compared to city life.” Minho replied.

Chan nodded in acknowledgment before a question popped up in his mind, “So, how would you want me to act in front of your mom?” The older man asked as they drove past the fields.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…to pretend in front of her, do you need me to put on my best mother’s pet act, or a cold boy act? Chan inquired.

Minho sighed as he stopped at the signal, two seconds of silence passed between them before the younger man turned to look at him, “Is everything about acting?”

“What?” 

“Never mind.” Minho muttered and started the car again when the light turned green.

Chan was confused by what that man meant.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Minho?” Chan inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.

“No, just be yourself, that is enough.” Minho answered and Chan knew the younger man was trying to end the conversation. He sighed as he looked out, enjoying the pink tint in the sky as they drove further out.

They sat in silence, until Minho finally slowed down, turning his car into a driveway, and stopping by an enormous house.

“We are here.” He stated as he parked the car outside.

Chan got out slowly, his mouth falling open as he stared up at the house towering before them.

“You didn’t tell me you were rich.” He gasped.

“I am not rich…my parents were.” Minho said as he got his bag out and walked up the pathway to the door, before ringing the bell.

Chan followed suit and heard footsteps from the other side of the door before it was flung open.

“Minho!” A woman exclaimed loudly, “You are finally here.”

She was about to hug Minho, but the man stepped back, dodging around her before making his way in.

Chan stared at the exchange awkwardly, not expecting it at all.

The woman stood there hurt, before plastering a bright smile on her face, “You must be Chan…” She said, “I am Minho’s mom, Mrs Lee.” She introduced herself before engulfing him in her arms and then dragging him inside.

“You two must be so tired. Please go and get freshened up and come down for dinner whenever you want to.” 

Minho didn’t say a single word, as he carried his bag up the stairs.

Chan was confused and didn’t know what to do as he stared up at the man and then at Minho’s mom.

“Just follow me Chan.” Minho instructed, and Chan smiled at Mrs Lee politely, before making his way up.

The house looked even more beautiful and intricate inside and Chan stared around in awe as they made their way down a corridor. There were many framed photographs on the wall that Chan assumed were taken by Minho himself.

There was another picture on the wall, and Chan realized it was the same picture he had seen on Minho’s mantelpiece earlier…except this was enlarged. Now he could recognize the woman on the picture as Minho’s mom, and the other, he assumed was his father.

Chan wondered why a fallout between Minho and his mom was there, when they seemed perfectly happy in the picture, like a loving family.

Minho finally stopped at a door at the end of the corridor, opening it and gesturing at Chan to enter it first.

There was a large bed against the wall, and the walls were filled with photographs, some were taken from where Chan recognized as Minho’s healing place. The one he had taken him to for motivation.

A weird realization hit him, and he spun around to face Minho, “We are sleeping in the same room?”

“Uhm…yes.” Minho answered, lifting his hand up to scratch his hair awkwardly, “We are a couple, and couples sleep together.”

Chan stared at him, feeling extremely stupid that he did not see this coming. How was he supposed to share a room with Minho? And sleep on the same bed as him?

“Don’t worry.” Minho said, waving his hand at him, like he read his mind, “I will sleep on the floor and you can take the bed.” 

“I can sleep on the floor.” Chan answered quickly, “This is _your_ room, and it wouldn’t be fair if I take the bed.”

“Chan…” Minho sighed, “Just listen to me and take the bed.”

Chan glared at the younger man, before sighing in defeat, knowing very well that it was hard to go against Minho.

Minho then headed towards a door at the other side before opening it, “Do you want to shower first?” He suggested turning to Chan who turned slightly red.

“Sure…” He muttered before he opened his bag, pulling his things out and striding over to the bathroom.

They met eyes for a second before looking away quickly, and Chan quickly shut the door.

Minho stayed rooted in the same spot, until he heard the shower running and he made his way to the bed, letting out a shaky breath. Chan was taking a shower, in his bathroom, just a few feet away. The man was naked right now. Minho covered his face with his hands, trying to not let his mind run wild. This was going to be a long weekend. How was he going to survive an entire weekend, when he couldn’t even digest the idea of Chan showering in his bathroom.

He should have never replied to his mother’s message, Minho thought to himself. He didn’t expect himself to be cold to her and thought his anger had diminished but looking at her again, brought back the pain and he just couldn’t talk to her right now. He knew he was probably making things awkward for Chan and had to explain it to him, but he was hoping for the man to turn a blind eye to this and just focus on staying in the room.

He heard the door open and he caught a glimpse of Chan coming out of the bathroom, and Minho got up quickly, rushing past him and slamming the door before Chan could get a word in.

He stood under the shower, inhaling in a deep breath, and letting it out slowly. He massaged his scalp, immediately feeling calmer than before and tried to get all the thoughts of his mind.

Once Minho got out of the shower, he realized the room was empty and he found his heart racing as he looked around for the older man. He heard noises coming from downstairs and made his way down, the water droplets from his wet hair slowly dripping down his back.

He heard laughter coming from the living room, recognizing one of the voices belonging to Chan and headed towards the noise, his eyes wide.

Minho was not going to lie, the sight in front of him caught him by surprise. Chan was sitting on the couch across his mother and they both had been talking about something that was obviously hilarious as his mother burst out laughing.

“Oh, hi Minho.” Chan smiled up at him brightly, his dimples shining so prominently that it was making his insides do a couple of somersaults. “I was bored so I came down here and Mrs Lee is such an amazing company.”

“Please, call me aunty.” His mother requested endearingly. “Minho, dear do you want something to eat?”

Minho continued to stare at Chan, choosing to ignore his mother. The older man was wearing shorts, with a loose shirt that kept slipping off his shoulder. Chan’s smile faded away, replaced by an awkward press of his lips.

“Minho, do you want to eat something?” Chan asked softly. Minho nodded his head, “Sure.”

Mrs Lee got up from the couch, stopping as she walked past Minho, “I really missed you son.” She whispered softly before heading away.

Minho could see that Chan was trying to avoid the topic but failing, “What is up between you and your mom?” He inquired gently.

“Nothing.” Minho replied back quickly.

Chan frowned at the younger man, before letting it go, scooting over on the couch so that Minho could take a seat next to him.

“So…do you really have a plan for this weekend?” Chan asked Minho awkwardly.

“Not really…just planning on surviving.” Minho replied, reaching for the remote.

Just then, Mrs Lee entered the room, carrying two plates filled with lamb chops and passing it to Chan and Minho. Chan could see her staring at Minho, looking like she wanted to say something to him, but going against it.

“Have fun boys, I am headed to bed, I will see you both tomorrow.” She said before leaving the room.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chan asked as he dug into his food.

“Just eat your food and do what you are supposed to do, Chan.” Minho retorted as he diverted his eyes away from Chan’s pale exposed thighs.

Chan glared at him, before giving up. They ate in silence, staring at the TV that was playing some rom com. It started to become weird as the couple onscreen started making out. There was some sort of tension between Minho and him, Chan realized. He couldn’t figure out what exactly it was, but it had always been rooted among them and he was only now starting to sense it. He felt Minho shift beside him, picking his phone up and scrolling through, maybe pretending like he couldn’t see the intimate scene before him.

Chan’s plate was empty now and he took that as a cue to leave, heading to the kitchen. He took out a glass and filled it up with water, gulping it down before refilling it and drinking it whole again. He then made his way upstairs, quickly finding his way to Minho’s room and picking his phone up.

He sent a text to Changbin, wanting so badly to talk to someone about the situation he got himself in.

_Chan: Hey, I am at Minho’s place._

A message came immediately from Changbin much to Chan’s relief.

_Changbin: Channie! How is the mother-in-law?_

Chan could almost hear Changbin laughing through the messages and he sighed.

_Chan: Kind of bad actually. They aren’t on good terms, and Minho keeps ignoring her._

_Changbin: oww that must be really intense. Try to find out what happened or something._

_Chan: I tried asking and he wouldn’t tell me._

Chan stared at his phone as he waited for his best friend to reply to him. After what seemed like ages, a message popped up from him.

_Changbin: People don’t really open up easily or answer the questions directly. They always say they are okay when they are not. He is your boyfriend, Chan. Give him time, and he will tell you himself. You just need to be there for him, to listen._

Chan stared at the message for a while. He was not Minho’s boyfriend though, so would it matter if he were there for Minho or not? Somehow, he found his conscience telling him that he should be there, that he should listen to whatever problem Minho was having and to help him. Chan quickly typed out a reply to Changbin as he heard footsteps outside.

_Chan: You were always the most romantic. I got to go now, Minho is coming, I think._

_Changbin: Have fun getting laid in your boyfriend’s house!_

_Chan: Shut the fuck up_

Chan threw his phone onto the bedside table just as Minho entered.

Minho didn’t say a word, just heading straight to the bed, picking up a pillow and throwing it on the floor, before lying on it.

“Minho, don’t you have mattresses?”

“This is more than enough for me.” Minho said calmly.

“You will feel cold…” Chan replied back, trailing away.

“I will be fine, just sleep.”

Chan sighed as he lied back on the bed, his heart thudding uncomfortably against his ribcage for reasons he didn’t know. Minho was literally sleeping in the same room, just a few steps away, on the floor.

“You know, we could just share the bed, it is so big and could fit us both.” Chan suggested after a while.

“That is not a good idea.” Minho retorted and Chan wondered just what he meant by that. However, his eyes were feeling droopy and tired, and he felt himself closing his eyes, to finally sleep.

As Minho tossed around on the floor for what seemed like ages, staring at the ceiling, he tried not to suffocate because Chan smelled so _sweet_ and it was making his chest ache.

His mind kept wandering away to places, overthinking everything and it took him a long while before he finally drifted away to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Minho woke up, he saw that Chan was still sleeping soundly, his chest lifting up and down slowly with every breath, his hair looking as soft and fluffy as ever. He headed towards the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and washing his face. As he exited, he saw Chan had woken up and was sitting up on the bed, his eyes all scrunched up and he started stretching his arms out wide, yawning slowly. His hair was sticking up in different directions and he rubbed his eyes groggily before catching sight of Minho and giving him a slight smile. This whole scene was so endearing and there was just something _intimate_ about getting to see bare faced Chan in the morning, and Minho found his heart plummeting into the pits of his stomach.

“Good morning, Chan.” Minho smiled at the other man who waved at him.

“Good morning Minho…” Chan greeted before plopping back on the bed, “What are we doing today?”

“Pretend to be in a relationship with each other and so in love, ignore my mother and get through the day.” Minho uttered as he headed towards the door of the room.

“Minho?” Chan called out and the younger man turned around, looking at him. “I know it is not my place to tell you this but…you could be nicer to your mother…”

Minho was staring at him, his face stoic before he opened the door, “You are right Chan…it is not your place.” He said before closing the door behind him and walking away.

Chan trudged his feet to the bathroom and got refreshed, sighing in frustration at how the younger man was not even opening up or allowing him to help.

He got outside, heading downstairs and looked around for Minho. There were sounds of pans clashing inside the kitchen and Chan headed towards the source, peering into the room curiously.

Minho’s mom was inside, probably cooking for them again as there were saucepans on the stoves, all bustling with something inside.

“Hello…” Chan called out, unsure. He didn’t know the woman well enough and she could be the worst kind of person for all he knew, maybe that was why Minho was ignoring her.

“Hey Chan!” Mrs Lee greeted him, with the brightest smile on her face, “Come in.”

“Oh my gosh.” Chan exclaimed as he walked in, looking at various dishes that were in the midst of preparation and stood by her side. “You know you don’t have to do so much to make us feel welcome.” He stated.

Mrs Lee looked around quickly, smiling at Chan. “But I want to.” She said before continuing, “Good morning by the way, did you love birds sleep well.”

Chan thought about Minho sleeping on the floor with just a pillow and he felt guilty.

“Yes, we did.” Chan said.

“You know…if you are free later, maybe I can teach you how to make bread?” Mrs Lee suggested.

“Bread?” Chan exclaimed in shock. “Bread as in…bread? The one you get from shops?”

Mrs Lee laughed as she nodded, “Yes, I love homemade stuff, even though it takes more effort…it just seems more worth it when you eat it.”

Chan pondered over the idea, he was supposed to stay lowkey, just stay in his room and ignore everyone else, but here he was, having a conversation with Minho’s mother, and apparently, they were going to make bread together.

“Okay…” Chan smiled, and the look of delight on Mrs Lee’s face made his insides soar.

“Do you know where Minho is?” Chan requested.

The smile on her face dropped a little, “Probably outside by the lake…he loved that place.”

Chan was dying to ask her what the issue between Minho and her was, but he knew that would be an invasion of privacy and he would rather wait until Minho felt comfortable enough to tell him himself.

He made his way outside the house, finally getting a chance to actually look around. There was a garden surrounding the place, and it looked so breathtakingly beautiful. Chan made his way around to the back, where he saw there was a lake at the far end. He could see why Minho would love being there, as the place itself looked surreal and the air smelled so _fresh._

Just as Chan was about to make his way towards the lake and look for Minho, he heard someone call his name out.

“Chan?”

Chan spun around and caught sight of Minho walking towards him, wearing a sleeveless top and loose baggy pants. His body looked extra tanned and was glistening with sweat, the man was probably back from a run, and the sight of him covered in sweat stirred something deep in the pits of Chan’s stomach and he tried to ignore the weird sensation.

“I was looking for you.” Chan nagged, trying not to cringe at how his voice came out as a whine.

Minho chuckled as he stopped close to him, “Missed me already?”

“No…” Chan huffed, crossing his arms in front of him, “I don’t really have anyone else here to talk to.”

Minho smiled, as he ran a hand through his long strands, the sweat making it sleek back, “Sorry, I will go take a shower and come back.”

“What should I do then, until you come back?” Chan demanded.

“Make yourself comfortable, go explore.” Minho chuckled, “Or if you want…we could save water by showering together.”

Chan started coughing, feeling extremely flabbergasted, “Argh Minho…just go.” He said, trying to ignore the way his heart was beating at the sound of Minho’s laugh.

Chan explored outside the house for a while, going towards the back, and gasping softly as he saw the huge garden in the backyard. It was definitely well kept, with flowers of various types and colours growing everywhere and there were even plants hanging on the walls of the garden. The back of the house was covered with glass walls and Chan could somehow picture Minho sitting on the other side of the house, staring at the garden and the sun setting through the walls. Chan was really impressed, making a mental note to ask Minho’s mother for some advice on gardening. He then proceeded to go back inside the house, to maybe check out some of the numerous rooms along the corridor.

Chan headed upstairs and opened the door that was closest to the stairs. It was someone’s bedroom, and it looked similar to Minho’s room, except there were pictures of Minho when he was younger on the wall instead of the scenery portraits. Chan entered the room carefully, heading closer to inspect the pictures. Minho was really cute as a child, with chubby cheeks and a button nose, and Chan felt a smile creeping on his face impulsively. There were photos of Minho laughing, his eyes the shape of crescent moons, of Minho on a bicycle, his eyes filled with fear and excitement, of Minho on the arms of his mother, of Minho rolling with a litter of kittens, and then pictures of Minho from when he appeared to be five all the way to a teenager, with his camera around his neck. Chan had to admit that the man truly looked at home, with the camera.

Chan was about to look around the room more when he heard a voice call out from behind, startling him as he turned around in a hurry.

“What are you doing here?”

It was Minho and he was looking at him with his eyes wide, devoid of any warmth.

“You told me to explore…so I was exploring.” Chan replied.

“I told you to explore outside, not in here.” Minho stated coldly, “Can you please come out?”

Chan was surprised as he slowly made his way towards Minho, “Whose room is this?”

“God damn it, Chan. Why is it so difficult for you to do just as I say?” Minho snapped suddenly, as Chan’s eyes widened in shock. “Why is it impossible for you to not stick your nose into places where they don’t belong?” The younger man was glaring at him now, and Chan had no words to say as he exited the room.

“I am…sorry.” Chan apologized meekly.

Minho didn’t answer as he headed downstairs and Chan followed him in silence. He didn’t know why the man just snapped at him and was feeling so confused and _hurt._

"Lunch is ready!" Minho's mother announced happily as she came out of the kitchen, "And then we can make bread."

“Uhm Minho, do you want to join us?” Chan called out, but Minho ignored them as he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Chan saw Mrs Lee flinch slightly before composing herself as she smiled at him, "Sit down, I will get you food."

Chan sat at the dining table, quietly eating the food Mrs Lee served him and he felt hurt that the man just left him alone without any words as he tried to finish up quickly. 

Once he was done, Mrs Lee dragged him to the kitchen, passing him an apron.

“Don’t worry about Minho…I think this time, he was mad at me.” Chan muttered quietly, casting his eyes down.

He saw Mrs Lee stare at him for a while before giving him a tender smile and pointed at a large bowl on the counter, “I already mixed the ingredients together. They are yeast, warm water, melted butter and flour.”

“Oh, let’s do this!” Chan exclaimed as he tied the apron behind him, trying to shake away the sadness and lift up the mood instead.

“Your job is to put your muscles to use and knead them.” She instructed.

“Okay.” Chan said blankly, staring at the dough.

“You do know what kneading means right?” She asked, shooting him a curious glance.

“Of course.” Chan answered.

Mrs Lee didn’t buy it clearly, as she kneaded the dough briskly a few times, “This is how you do it…use your energy and fold it over.”

She stepped back, allowing Chan to take over.

Chan stared at the dough before cautiously plunging his hands into it, imitating her.

“Good, that’s it.” Mrs Lee said, watching carefully, “Work the dough, get into a comfortable rhythm.”

As Chan continued his kneading, he felt his muscles loosening up and his stress pouring out into the dough.

“Kneading is apparently good for releasing stress.” She said like she read his mind, “Think about all your problems and just knead them away.”

“That sounds fun…” Chan murmured.

There was a knot of tension forming in Chan’s chest as he thought about what _they_ were doing. Minho and him, fooling so many people with a pretend relationship. How Chan was doing all this so that a guy who was so in love with someone else, wouldn’t pity him, when he probably didn’t even care about him. What was the point of all this? Chan was starting to grill himself. And how long were they supposed to go with the act? Somehow, it started seeming more natural than fake, and it was starting to scare Chan. Why was he thinking about Minho right now and what the man was probably doing? Why did he feel like getting out of the kitchen and look for Minho instead, to comfort him? Clearly Chan entering that particular room had made the man upset and he felt like he should do something about it.

“I am so glad Minho has someone…” Mrs Lee spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. Chan looked up at her, as he continued kneading the dough.

She smiled as she looked away wistfully, “One day he will realize how love works for everyone, but it makes me happy that he at least figured that out for himself.”

“We don’t love each other.” Chan blurted out before he could stop himself, his eyes widening in horror as she stared at him in confusion. “I mean…we didn’t confess yet; we are just dating.” He said, trying to rectify himself.

Mrs Lee chuckled out loud, “Maybe you didn’t tell each other yet, but I could see the way he looks at you, and he looks at you, like you are his world.”

Chan felt the butterflies back at it again, fluttering their wings in his stomach before it was replaced by an enormous sense of guilt, eating up at him, as he realized they were fooling this amazing woman too. How could he tell her that her son was just _that_ good at acting? They had everyone fooled and somehow, Chan didn’t feel like he won at all.

Chan stared at the dough nervously, and realized the more he folded and turned it, the worse it seemed to get, and he was starting to panic.

“It is not looking good.” Chan whispered softly.

“No, you are doing well…can you feel it becoming warm and elastic in your hands?” Mrs Lee asked him.

Chan didn’t know what that even meant, his mind was now overfilled with thoughts and he couldn’t connect with anything. If they could convince everyone they were in love, that meant they actually were good at this acting. Chan knew Minho was a pro at this, as there would be times that even he himself would believe that the man was being genuine, but then his rational side will pop back up, reminding him that this was all just fake and there was no way that he would be in love with him. Chan’s mind was now skittering like a squirrel on ice, and he tried to concentrate on kneading, but he was losing the rhythm he had started and was now getting frustrated.

“Why…” He breathed out, as he felt the beads of sweat break out on his forehead.

“Why what?” Mrs Lee asked, concern lacing her tone.

“Why do we work so hard, when in the end it would all disappear anyways?” The words shot out of Chan’s mouth, “This bread…we spend so much time and energy when we will just eat it and finish it in minutes, so what is the point?” Chan finished, his chest heaving up and down.

There was a moment of silence, and Chan was starting to feel embarrassed at his sudden outburst.

“Everything has some results…just because you couldn’t see it…doesn’t mean it is not there.” Mrs Lee answered gently.

“I spent so much time…so much energy on this bread, when I could probably be spending it on something else, something that would be permanent.” Chan said, trying to speak normally but failing as his voice came out exasperated.

“If everyone thinks like that…then we would not have any food, or drinks or a life…there are many things that are ‘temporary’ but if they are good while they lasted…isn’t that worth it?”

Mrs Lee put a hand on Chan’s arm, slowly, stopping him from his kneading, “this looks good enough.” She said before patting it into a round shape and putting the dough in the bowl, placing a tea towel over the bowl. “Now we have to wait.”

“But… what are we waiting for?” Chan asked.

“For the yeast to rise and work its magic on the dough.” She smiled. “Underneath that towel, a small miracle is happening.”

Chan's body was too wound up to think about any miracles. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way. All his life Chan was used to knowing what he wanted, he knew he wanted to be an architect, and worked hard for it, he knew he wanted to be with Hyunjin and worked hard on it, which backfired when he realised it was not enough. How was he supposed to juggle both his passion and his love? It was like making bread while he skydived, two things that he can’t do at once. Chan never really had this much free time before…he should be working or coming up with more plans incase his project doesn’t get chosen, he was not supposed to be wasting time with the mother of his _fake_ boyfriend, waiting for yeast to do something.

"Chan…" Mrs Lee spoke out, turning him around and placing two hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes with her warm brown eyes, and it reminded him of Minho. "I don’t know what you are going through…but clearly it had affected you and I doubt you are this angry over… _bread_." She paused for a while, as she looked at the bowl, before looking at Chan again, "Don’t beat yourself up for not knowing all the answers. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Sometimes, things…just happen and I know it is really hard when they don’t go like how you planned. But that is the beauty of life, the unplanned surprises will give you so much more satisfaction and happiness than the planned ones."

For a while Chan remained silent, letting her words run through his mind, feeling himself cool down.

"You are so wise." He croaked awkwardly, looking away.

Mrs Lee chuckled as she stepped back, "Go take some rest now, I will put this in the oven and call you once it is done."

Chan headed out, inhaling in the fresh air, and feeling embarrassed. He looked around, his eyes searching for Minho automatically. He felt a slight wave of disappointment wash over him when he realised Minho was nowhere to be found. Who knew where the man was now, he could be with anyone, anywhere while Chan was in his house, trying his best to be the realest fake boyfriend he could ever be. The thought of Minho with another person was stirring up an uncomfortable feeling within him and he was starting to get annoyed.

He sat under a tree, leaning against it, and closing his eyes for a while, trying to stay calm. Chan lost track of time as he felt himself dozing off. After a while, a voice called out, waking him up. It was Mrs Lee, waving at him to come over from the door.

Chan got up and made his way slowly to her.

"Close your eyes, Chan." She said.

Chan stared at her curiously, before obeying and closing his eyes.

"Hold out your arms." She said and Chan did as instructed. The next minute, something warm was placed into his arms, and a delicious smell was rising up into his nose. Chan opened his eyes slowly, to see a tray with a loaf of bread on top of it.

Real, homemade bread. Plump, golden brown, and crusty top. Chan suddenly felt overwhelmed as he realized that _he_ made this.

"So, tell me…" Mrs Lee asked before continuing, "Was the wait worth it even if it was something temporary?"

Chan, to his horror, found tears welling up in his eyes as he felt something hot wadding in his throat.

“I will be at the garden at the back of the house.” Mrs Lee said softly, before squeezing his arm, "You should be proud of yourself." She said as she left the kitchen, leaving him alone with his creation.

It was just something so simple, it was just bread, yet Chan didn’t know why he was feeling so emotional.

Since he was alone, Chan allowed a tear to roll down his cheek freely, followed by another.

"This smells delicious." Minho's voice came from behind him and Chan wheeled around in shock, almost dropping the tray.

Minho caught it, before placing it on the counter.

"Are you…crying?" Minho asked, as he finally took a proper look at Chan's face.

"Hi." Chan said flustered, "aren't you supposed to be out, doing other things, and leaving me here alone?"

"I went out to get snacks and stuff, if I knew you were capable of making such delicious smelling food… I wouldn’t have gone."

Chan rolled his eyes, feeling tired with the intense emotions he had gone through this day. First, Minho was mad at him, leaving him alone and now he is here, being all nice and _caring._

"Are you all right?" Minho asked, his tone changing to that of worry.

"Yeah…just overwhelmed." Chan sighed, brushing away his tears as he turned around to face the bread. This was the second time that he had cried in front of Minho and it was seriously so embarrassing. Chan never did this before. Even Hyunjin used to tease him about how Chan never trusted him enough to just let go and cry but here he was, crying in front of a guy who he was just pretending with.

Before he could respond, he felt strong arms around him as Minho hugged him from the back, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I made this…" Chan uttered shakily, "I actually made this…and it looks beautiful."

"It does look beautiful." Minho agreed.

"I have _made_ things before...I am an architect for god's sake." Chan laughed shakily, "But this... I don't know why this is making me so sappy and emotional."

"It is okay…you really did well." Minho whispered reassuringly, and Chan felt…so _comforted_ in the man's presence that It was so strange to explain.

They stood like that for a moment, Minho's arms around Chan's waist and Chan felt like calm was being restored into his body before the younger man broke the silence.

"Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You know we have to eat that right?" Minho asked.

Chan turned around to look at Minho, trying to ignore just how close they were right now. "What?"

"We have to cut and split this in three and eat it. It is going to disappear soon." Minho repeated calmly.

Chan broke away from the man, before staring up incredulously at him, feeling fresh tears well up in his eyes.

"Minho…" He sighed angrily and the younger man burst out in laughter before dragging Chan in closer and wiping the tears away.

"Okay, okay. We won’t eat it…you can bring it back and put it on your display." He said seriously.

"No... stop teasing me." Chan whined, smacking the man right in his chest before allowing himself to be embraced by him.

Minho was so, _so good_ at this and Chan was starting to feel a tad too comfortable in the man's arms. He couldn’t stop thinking about how this seemed a little too _real_ , but he didn’t make any efforts to push Minho away.

Right at this moment, he wanted to be hugged, to be comforted and Minho was just perfect.

Minho's hand ran lightly down his back and his body curved slightly against his.

_It seemed too perfect._

Chan pulled away from Minho quickly, the thudding in his chest not slowing down at all. "Your mom…wanted me to meet her in the garden."

Minho just nodded, taking a step back and Chan turned around, heading to the back of the house. Chan stared in awe at the glass walls, giving the view of the garden outside. He placed a hand on the handle, taking in a couple of deep breathes before opening the door.

"Channie." Mrs Lee called out endearingly and it made his insides feel warm. "Come here and help me with the planting."

Chan headed towards her, happy to help and keep himself distracted from whatever confusion he was going through.

"So…how was the feeling?" She asked before passing Chan some seeds and gesturing over at the holes for him to place the seeds.

"It really felt…so good." Chan answered, "I felt…proud and _happy_."

Mrs Lee nodded her head happily, sighing in relief as she continued to dig up more holes for the seeds. Chan patted the soil over the seeds gently and he was finding the whole experience so soothing. He planned to get more plants once he got back home and do more things that didn’t involve him stressing about work, or his love life.

"I am really sorry...about the outburst earlier." Chan said sheepisly.

Mrs Lee just laughed softly, "I just don't want you to be so hard on yourself."

Chan slowly felt himself grow an attachment to Mrs Lee. He himself was not close to his parents as they were in a different country and he would only call them up once a month to catch up with them. He never really spent time with someone he could call family, and the only people who made Chan feel at home were his friends, Changbin, Jeongin and… Hyunjin. He smiled to himself as he continued to work, paying attention to the advices Mrs Lee were giving him and trying to not think about Minho, once again.

Minho stood silently in the kitchen, his eyes on the bread but not really focusing on it. Ten minutes probably passed since Chan left the kitchen, but his mind was still reeling. He was starting to lose control of his actions in the presence of Chan. He knew he was probably being passive aggressive, by losing his cool with Chan earlier and then now _hugging_ him. Minho always hated losing control, but with Chan, it was like his body had a mind of its own.

 _“Argh…Minho, what is happening to you.”_ He sighed to himself, frustrated.

He took out a glass and gulped down some water, before making his way to the garden, yearning to see Chan despite himself. As he neared the back, he saw Chan kneeling on the soil, with his mother, planting seeds. He watched, wide eyed at how _comfortable_ Chan looked with his mother, and the peaceful smile on his face that he hadn’t seen before.

The older man looked absolutely beautiful, in his simple tee and shorts, mud all over his hands. Chan just then, looked up, “Oh!” He exclaimed before continuing, “Do you want to join?”

Minho stared at the older man looking at him with anticipation before he cleared his throat and gave a quick reply, “No.”

“It is really fun, Minho. Please join us.” Chan requested again, smiling at him.

 _Those dimples._ It was making his heartbeat uncomfortably fast and he didn’t know how much longer he could hide this feeling.

“No thanks. I will be out by the lake so come and join me when you are done, Chan.” Minho informed him before taking a step back.

“Son…” His mom began but Minho ignored her as he turned around and walk away.

Chan watched as Minho’s mother’s face dropped before, she tried to regain her composure as she focused on Chan and the plants instead.

“I guess he is still angry.” She sighed, before handing Chan more seeds.

Chan felt something tugging inside him as he felt himself wanting to fix whatever was going on between them, wanting to help them.

“Why?” He asked, trying not to be inquisitive.

“Well…Minho was really close to his father…but he passed away.” She said, inhaling in a deep breath as her eyes clouded with sadness, “And for a while it was just us two but then I found someone and well…for Minho, he assumed I never loved his father because I moved on.”

Chan listened intently, feeling his heart break for them while at the same time, empathizing with the man.

“Anyways…” Mrs Lee chirped up trying to sound bright, “It is okay, I know he would soon be alright. I love my son more than anything and I hope he realizes that.”

“Oh…” Chan hesitated for a moment before continuing, “Minho doesn’t like the other man?”

“Minho never gave him a chance.” She sighed and her voice sounded so forlorn and tired. “It has been ten years, a decade since we lost _him_ and I myself never expected myself to love someone else, but it was just funny how this whole _love_ thing works. Minho didn’t talk to me properly for the whole year when I started dating and then he moved out angrily when I told him I was going to get engaged. I don’t know if he is just embarrassed that his mother is thinking of getting married again at this old age or if he is…scared.” She finished, before looking up at Chan and letting out an awkward chuckle, “Sorry, didn’t mean to unload everything on you.”

But Chan just shook his head, finally realising that it all made sense now. Why Minho agreed to the whole fake dating thing without any hesitation. He probably felt the same as Chan. Dealing with the hurt of someone moving on and loving someone else.

As Chan planted the last seed, he got up slowly, patting the dust off his shorts, “I am going to go look for him.” He said softly before heading out towards the lake. The breeze was crisp and fresh, and he could see the silhouette of the other man sitting by the lake as he made his way towards him.

Minho turned around as he heard the sound of footsteps approach him and smiled before moving to the side to make space for Chan to sit. The younger man picked up a stone and threw it across the lake and Chan watched as it skipped thrice on the surface before sinking.

“Wow…you are good at that.” Chan sighed in awe.

“Anyone can do this…” Minho said as he passed Chan a stone.

Chan threw it across the lake, his lips turning down into a pout as it sank immediately.

“Ok…maybe not everyone.” Minho chuckled as Chan hit him lightly on his arm.

“You know…” Chan began, his voice a soft whisper, “Just because your mom loves someone else, doesn’t mean she had forgotten your father, or she stopped loving him.” He turned to look at him, “Love is unpredictable and happens suddenly, and it isn’t their fault.”

Minho stared at him incredulously and Chan giggled at that.

“I know, I know.” Chan grinned as he stared out at the lake, “I sound like a hypocrite because Hyunjin is in love with Jisung and I am upset over that. But…it is kind of different.” He sighed, as fiddled with his hands. “I was in love or thought I was for two years and it was a huge deal for me. I think what made me upset was that he moved on quickly and broke up with me for someone else. He was my best friend before we dated and if I couldn’t last a relationship with someone who supposedly knew me best…how would I ever be in a relationship with another person?” Chan mused, as he turned to face Minho. “It was my first relationship, and it was because I had a fear that I was not good enough for someone, and Hyunjin kind of proved it when he told Jisung no one made him feel the way he does. Anyways, enough about me, why don’t you talk about what you actually feel about your mother falling in love with someone else? Maybe it could help you.”

Minho sighed slowly, as he took another stone and threw it across the lake, watching it sink into the water. “What is the point?” He said.

“Don’t you think this is what your father would have wanted? For her to be happy?” Chan suggested.

“No one would ever know what the fuck my dad wanted.” Minho snapped, “He died in an accident, he didn’t know he was going to go, we never got to say goodbye or ask him what he wanted.” He said, his voice rising up and his chest heaving with each and every word.

Chan was quiet, this was the second time in a day that Minho had broken the calm demeanor he always managed to put up. Usually, Chan would have gotten mad and would have left him there, however there was something keeping him rooted there, the _need_ to help the man. Chan could feel the pain in Minho’s words, and his heart was hurting.

“My father meant the world to me.” Minho finally began, before staying quiet again. Chan didn’t push him, waiting for the man to talk in his own pace, “He was my everything. He was the one who bought me a camera, taught me how to appreciate every little thing in life. Told me how we could make a memory permanent, by clicking a picture of it so that we could always remember it one day even if there was no space in our minds for it.”

Minho paused, inhaling in a deep breath, “I just…I don’t understand how someone could say they love someone so much, that there is no one else for them, and then after a few years, find someone else and fall in love with them. It shows how nothing really is permanent in life.”

Chan listened intently, relating very well to what Minho was saying but also surprised that the man also felt the same. The image of Minho he had in his mind was nothing like the Minho he was talking to now. He knew Minho was more than what he tried to show, from their cat café outing, but now…now he seemed rawer, and was actually opening up, no matter how little it was.

“This would be the same for me, too right? I will fall in love and give my all to the person but one day, things might change, and the person would leave and fall for another person. Nothing is permanent. This whole ‘one soulmate for everyone’ is just a lie. How long does it take for someone to move on? Three months? Ten years? No matter how much they love you, they will move on eventually.” Minho sighed, forcing out a laugh, “It sucks when you have a fear of people leaving you and it is even worse when you have a fear of being…forgotten by people you care.” He stopped speaking, before turning to face Chan, “That got too deep too quick, sorry for boring you.”

Listening to all this made Chan see Minho from a different perspective. There was a story behind the younger man's 'I am bored' phrase and learning about it made him gain respect and admiration for him.

“Minho…” Chan finally spoke, a hand on the man’s thigh, squeezing it gently, “Don’t apologize please. I am so happy you are letting all this out, and I really understand what you are saying.” He smiled at him before continuing, “But…just because someone is in love with someone else, doesn’t mean they have forgotten you know. I am sure your mom loves your father dearly, I don’t think she can _ever_ let him go completely, but then she deserves to be happy too. She needs someone in her life who she could give all her love to and get some back in return. This doesn’t mean all the memories she had with your father was gone.” He said gently. “I think you are scared…scared you will lose her now as well but Minho…you aren’t going to lose her, and she is _not_ going to forget you. But stop pushing her away, before it is too late.” He finished.

“I just…I don’t know how to fix things now. The whole year she was dating, I was never there for her, or happy for her and used to go out every night, finding someone to sleep with, to forget the pain.” Minho sighed sadly, “And when she hinted to me that she was thinking of marriage and the guy wanted me as his best man, I flipped out and just packed my bags and left without a goodbye. I was a bad son, but I just couldn’t help myself.”

Chan’s thumb was rubbing soothing circles on his thighs, and it was strangely calming him down. Minho never really opened up about his emotions before, even to Seungmin. Even though, his best friend knew what happened and the pain Minho was enduring, it felt different when he was telling Chan.

“Your pain is completely valid Minho…” Chan whispered, “You were never a bad son, you are just a human…in pain. But you are so strong and if you _really_ want to…you can still fix this. Your mom loves you more than anything.”

Minho didn’t know whether it was the moon shining in the sky, or his mind making up things, but Chan’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he stared at him. The wind was ruffling his hair, the moonlight illuminating his skin and making him look so breathtakingly ethereal.

Minho didn’t know what took over him at that moment, “Chan…I lo—” The younger man stopped, his heart racing like he finished a marathon. What the fuck happened, what was he about to say. He saw Chan staring at him inquiringly and he cleared his throat. “I love how you are trying to help. I really appreciate it.”

Minho was berating himself internally, kicking himself for almost fucking up the whole thing just because of his momentary burst of vulnerability. However, it seemed like Chan was still oblivious as the man smiled at him, his dimply smile, that managed to wipe everything off Minho’s mind.

“I appreciate you too, Minho. You really are a great friend.”

_Friend._

Minho couldn’t decipher what his heart was trying to say, whether the pain was due to disappointment that they were only friends or happiness that they were at least friends.

His mind finally settled on the thought that friends was still better than nothing…right?

Friend was definitely way better than just a fake boyfriend.

Minho swallowed whatever was stuck in his throat. “I like the sound of that. Friends it is.” He chuckled lowly as he continued, “From enemies to friends huh.”

Chan grinned at him before speaking, “No seriously Minho…you are so strong, and amazing and I have so much respect for you. I misjudged you in the beginning, thinking you were just a typical playboy, but I was wrong, and my heart is beating so fast, it is so _so weird.”_ He said, his hand coming up to clutch at his heart.

“Careful Chan…” Minho snickered, “If you aren’t careful, you will end up falling in love with me.”

It was just a joke, but somehow, it didn’t come out the way Minho wanted it to. He felt an intense jab of pain straight down through his heart as he _knew_ that Chan would never ever be in love with him. He tried to smile as Chan guffawed before smacking him hard on his arm, whining about how Minho needed to stop teasing him.

Minho stared at the older man, taking in his features, and realized there was a smudge of dirt on his face.

“There is something on your face.” Minho whispered as he lifted his hand, fingers gently caressing Chan’s cheek as he rubbed against them. It was a streak of mud that must have gotten on him from the garden. Minho didn’t let go of his face even after the mud was gone, gazing intently into his eyes.

Chan swallowed nervously as he caught Minho’s piercing stare. Whatever emotions were being flooded into his body, was weird and foreign and Chan was not used to feeling like this for someone other than Hyunjin. His eyes wandered all over the younger man’s face, taking in his features before settling on those perfect lips he had the fortune to kiss before, however in unsuitable circumstances. Chan felt himself thinking about how it would feel against his own lips now, how soft would it be. He had a strong urge to hold the younger man and kiss him. He felt himself moving closer and closer to Minho, being driven by some invisible force.

What was he doing? There was no one there except them both. The thought suddenly came crashing into his mind, breaking Chan out of the spell he was under and he moved away quickly, swallowing the lump at his throat.

“Thanks…” He muttered sheepishly.

Minho didn’t say anything, as he turned away too, both of them just staring at the lake that seemed peaceful at the surface.

After what seemed like ages, Minho stirred in his spot, “Should we…get going?”

Chan nodded as he got up from his place, following Minho back to his house.

The house seemed quiet when they got back, and they made their way up the stairs.

Chan stopped by the door he had entered earlier in the day and looked at Minho.

Minho sighed, knowing very well the man deserved an explanation to his outburst earlier too, “That is my father’s room.” He said, “We left it the way it was and…yeah he always used to say I was his biggest pride and hanged up pictures of me.” His voice became heavy and Chan went up to the man and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as the younger man tilted his head and gave him a grateful shaky smile.

Once they got inside the room, the suffocating tension that had been surrounding them, pitched up an extra notch higher, as Chan watched Minho throw the pillow on the floor again.

“Seriously, we can just share the bed.” Chan sighed.

“I am more comfortable here.” Minho lied, as sat down on the floor.

Chan stared down at the man for a moment before shaking his head and making his way to the bed. He took the blanket and passed it to Minho.

“At least spread the covers out and lie on it.” He said softly before getting his clothes out of his bag and heading to the washroom.

Minho waited for a while before spreading the thick blanket on the floor and lying on it. This was thankfully the last night they would be spending together, having decided to leave the next day in the evening.

Minho didn’t know how he was going to bring himself to talk to his mother and he knew Chan was right. He needed to stop pushing away people who genuinely cared about him before it was too late.

It wasn’t his mother’s fault at all and watching how Chan was destroying himself over Hyunjin made him realise that he had to let go of certain things, he had to let go of the past in order to live the present.

As his mind was whirring, the door to the bathroom opened and Chan stepped out, making Minho inhale in a sharp intake of breath. The man was wearing an extremely baggy sleeveless shirt, that was open at the sides, and Minho knew if he peered closer, he could probably see Chan’s nipples. This was paired with shorts, and the sight of Chan’s exposed skin was doing things to Minho’s heart as all he wanted was to use the man as his canvas. He shook his head furiously, needing to get rid of all these unnecessary thoughts.

“What are you even wearing, Chan?” Minho asked, his voice coming out as a raspy breath.

Chan shrugged, making his way to the bed, “My pajamas.”

Minho just stared at the man before lying back on the sheets. _Doesn’t he own anything other than shorts?_ He wondered to himself.

Tonight, was going to be a long night and once again, Minho was so glad this would be the last night they would be spending together. He did not think he had enough self-control to resist himself if they had to spend another night together. His mind wandered back to the conversation they had by the lake and what he had almost told Chan. Every time Minho told himself he was going to take a step back, he always ended up taking two steps to the front. Minho squeezed his eyes shut, praying, and hoping he could finally sleep and put all these thoughts to rest.

* * *

When Chan woke up the next morning, he realized Minho was not there. He checked the time on his phone and _groaned_ when he realized it was 12. Minho probably went out on a run, Chan thought to himself as he got refreshed. He climbed down the stairs slowly, heading over to the living room.

Just then, the door to the house, opened and Chan quickly hid behind a wall, peeking out to see Minho enter, sweaty all over like the previous day. He then saw Mrs Lee come out of her room, probably to check who it was out of curiosity. As she saw it was Minho, she smiled sadly and was about to turn around to head back to her room when she was stopped by a voice greeting her.

“Hi, mom.”

Mrs Lee stood still in her steps, and slowly turned around with wide eyes.

Minho didn’t say anything else, as he climbed up the stairs, probably to take a shower.

Chan saw a bright smile creep up Mrs Lee’s face and it made his heart feel so warm as he smiled to himself, watching the exchange.

It wasn’t much but it was still a development.

Once Minho was done showering, he plopped onto the couch beside Chan and he smelled so damn good that Chan felt like snuggling against him and inhaling in his scent.

They were supposed to leave to head back to their place and Chan surprisingly found his heart aching, knowing very well he was going to miss the place. The whole weekend had been… different. He got to know more about Minho, about his family, his fears and it made him feel happy. He also got to spend time on himself, baking and gardening were two things he had never done before and was a newly found comfort. He realized that ever since Minho entered his life, he had been doing more things focusing on _himself,_ have been destressing himself instead of the monotonous work life.

Time just passed by naturally, with Mrs Lee providing them both with lunch and snacks and Minho teaching Chan how to play card games, after exclaiming for an hour straight that he couldn’t believe there was someone who never knew how to play Uno.

Minho felt his sides hurt from laughing hard whenever Chan would scowl or whine when he loses. After their talk last night, it felt like they were able to have a better image of the other in their mind, and Minho was starting to find himself get comfortable around Chan.

“I think you are cheating.” Chan accused him, squinting his eyes at him.

Minho laughed out loud, “I think you are just that bad at this, Chan.”

“Let me see your cards.” Chan said adamantly, trying to peer over at Minho’s cards.

“What are you going to do after knowing what my cards are?” Minho asked, and moved back on the couch as Chan neared closer.

“I don’t know…I just want to win.” Chan insisted and he grabbed Minho’s arm that was holding the cards before grinning at him mischievously.

They scuffled around for a while before Minho yelled and used the other man’s strength, holding both his hands and pinning them up as he pushed him back on the couch, hovering above him.

“You better behave, Chan.” Minho growled slowly, and he could see the older man’s eyes widened before his cheeks were dusted by a light shade of pink.

Their position on the couch right now seemed compromising, their cards lying on the floor long forgotten. Minho got up, leaning back against the couch as he cleared his throat.

Chan straightened up slowly, and looked out the window, realizing it was going to be dark soon and they better head out now if they wanted to reach home and get a good sleep before work next day.

He got up from the couch, deciding to shower and get ready when Minho stopped him by holding onto his arm. Chan raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Where are you going?”

“To start getting ready?” Chan answered.

“Oh…” Minho trailed off, “Yeah okay…” He let go of Chan’s arm and the older man made his way up, quickly heading over to the showers.

He checked his phone once he got dressed and packed his bag and saw that he got a message from Changbin.

_Changbin: call me when you are free._

Chan wondered what it was about as he called his best friend up.

“Hey Chan?” Changbin answered.

“Binnie, what’s up.” Chan greeted him.

“I was just wondering if we would ever have another group outing again?” Changbin inquired.

“What do you mean? Like Hyunjin, Jeongin and you and me?””

“No…with everyone like Minho, Felix, Jisung and…Seungmin.”

Chan’s eyebrows shot high up as he realized why Changbin suddenly seemed interested.

“I am not sure…but I will try to ask Minho and plan something.” Chan said after a while. Seungmin did seem like a nice person and if Changbin was falling for him, then so be it.

“It is not for the reason you probably think it is.” Changbin said sheepishly, “I want to get to know Minho much better since he is your man.”

“Yeah, right sure.” Chan said, rolling his eyes. “Anyways I have to go now, but I will plan something.” He said and they cut the call.

Chan picked up his bag and skipped down the steps, stopping when he saw Minho and his mother at the end of the corridor.

“I know…we can’t fix this in a day, and I am still mad… but this time more at myself than you.” Minho said softly.

Mrs Lee was looking up at her son with tears in her eyes, “Take your time…you know I am here for you right?”

“Yeah…I know.”

“That boy…Chan, I think he is good for you. I am so happy for you son.” Mrs Lee said and Chan could feel the guilt hitting straight at him again. He saw Minho shift uncomfortably on his feet, appearing to say something before he looked up and saw Chan on the stairs.

“Oh, hi Chan.” Minho greeted, swallowing nervously.

“Hey…I am ready.” Chan announced with a smile.

Minho nodded his head slowly, “Let me go grab my stuff too and we could leave.” He then turned to face his mother, “Uhm… I will come back, maybe alone, so we could spend more time together.” He suggested to his mother who was just smiling at him now, too lost for words.

“Sure…you can bring Chan too since he is really a sweetheart.”

“Thanks Aunty.” Chan smiled, trying to make it look as genuine as he could.

Minho rolled his eyes as he headed towards the stairs and as he passed by Chan, their eyes met for a second, and just one second of eye contact managed to make Chan’s insides churn and a sharp pain shot through his heart and he wondered just _why_ he was feeling all this.

Chan stood by the door, along with Mrs Lee, waiting for Minho to come down.

“Please take good care of him.” She requested gently, “He seems very carefree and appears to not care about anyone but that’s not the case. He is actually vulnerable and cares a lot about the people he loves.”

Chan nodded his head awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

“He really seems to be happier though.” She continued, sighing happily and Chan wanted the floor to open and swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to deal with his conscience.

Thankfully, Minho appeared at the top of the stairs, and he made his way down to them.

“Let’s go?” Minho looked over at Chan and the older man shook his head in relief.

“Goodbye mom. See you soon?” Minho asked as his mother nodded happily. “And yeah… I will give _him_ a chance too.” He said with a sigh as his mother reached out and squeezed his arm.

“I would really appreciate that, son.”

Minho then walked out of the door, towards his car. Chan turned to face Mrs Lee, clearing his throat, “Thank you so much for this weekend, I learnt a lot from you, and it was really stress relieving.”

“It is no problem, you are like my son too now, and I hope whatever that is nagging at you…goes away soon so that you are at peace too.” She said gently and Chan felt the warmth from her words seeping into his heart.

“See you, aunty.” He smiled before following Minho. The man was just leaning against his car, scrolling through his mobile lazily, but he looked so _handsome,_ the sunset behind him making the whole scenery more beautiful. Chan could feel his heart beating out of control again and he shifted his eyes away from Minho, looking elsewhere as he got into the passenger seat.

The car ride was quiet, different from the last time they were in it. Chan tried to come up with a good conversation starter, but words failed him. Was it time for them to maintain some distance? Or were they really just friends now? Why was Chan’s mind always overfilling with so many different kinds of worries? Chan wondered if he was the only one thinking too much or if Minho also shared these thoughts.

“You must be relieved.” Chan said after a while, unable to take the silence.

“About?” Minho asked, genuine confusion in his tone.

“Well…we are done with our outings for now, and you don’t have to waste all your time on me.” Chan said.

Minho didn’t say anything, as he set his eyes on the road ahead of him.

“Chan…” Minho breathed, “Are we just going to continue hanging out under the pretense of putting an act for others?”

Chan looked up at the younger man, who had a frown on his face. Why was Minho even asking him this when it was obvious. Yes, they were friends now, but that didn’t mean they had to meet up every day, right? Anyways, they had to stick together and pretend to be a couple in front of others, and it could be very tiring.

He didn’t know what to answer so he only gave Minho a half shrug and nod.

Minho sighed, before muttering under his breath.

“What was that?” Chan asked the man.

“Nothing.” Minho said.

It was starting to turn dark, and Chan was feeling drowsy. Before he could sleep however, there was a flash of lightning followed by the sound of rumbling thunder and soon it started pouring, hard.

Chan thought about the conversation he had with Mrs Lee when they were making bread, how Chan nearly broke down in front of her and he wondered once again, just how long they were going to continue this charade. They started this whole thing to make sure Hyunjin knows that Chan was happy too with someone, but Chan felt like they were hanging out more alone than they were trying to achieve their goal.

He cleared his throat before speaking, “I think we can have another double date with Hyunjin and Jisung soon…what do you think?” He saw Minho throw a glance at him before focusing on the road.

Chan then continued, remembering what Changbin had requested from him, “And, I would need you to hang out with me with the whole group…Changbin said he wanted to know you more.”

“Do you _need_ me there or _want_ me there, Chan?” Minho asked, his tone devoid of any emotions.

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Chan replied back, confused.

“Do you think they are the same thing?” Minho questioned, voice cold.

“Can you stop talking in riddles and be upfront for once?” Chan shot back at him, starting to feel the calmness of the weekend wear off when he once again realized just how frustrating Minho could be.

“Aren’t we friends now?” Minho stated, “Why is it that every time you want to hang out with me, it is to pretend in front of a bunch of people?” His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he gritted his teeth. He didn’t know why he was getting all worked up over this now. Maybe he thought, Chan had changed after their weekend together, but it looked like nothing changed and Minho was just a fool. “Needing me there is just a convenience for you while wanting me there is...different." He paused for a while, before asking again, "So, tell me, do you _need_ me there or _want_ me?”

“Wasn’t that our deal, Minho?” Chan snapped. “Why are you fighting with me now?” He turned to face the window, angrily muttering under his breath, but Minho heard what the man said.

_“Hyunjin wasn’t this frustrating.”_

“So that is why you are still with him huh? Wow.” Minho retaliated back at him sarcastically before he could stop himself.

Chan stared at him, his eyes wide, and mouth open before he closed it and swallowed. He casted his eyes down, sadly, staring at his nails.

Minho sighed, it was raining so hard that it was difficult to see the road, and he knew it was dangerous to drive like this, especially with Chan testing his patience level but he felt bad for saying that to him.

“I didn’t mean it…” Minho said, sighing softly.

“I know you did.” Chan rebuked.

“Chan… stop it.”

“You really are frustrating, Minho.”

“You compared me to your ex, do you think that was fair?”

“I really don’t know what you want from me, Minho. You have been so passive aggressive with me lately.” Chan retorted, crossing his arms in front of him.

“You will never change, will you?” Minho snorted, and he felt the car shudder a little underneath his feet but didn’t pay any attention to it as he kept driving.

“What?”

Before they could continue their argument, the car suddenly rocked up, shuddering again, this time harder and shook under Minho’s hands. Chan noticed it this time and sat straight up, his eyebrow shooting up.

“What is happening?” Chan asked, his voice sounding scared and Minho hated how he wanted to reassure the man even though he was mad at him.

Minho was confused as well, and he looked at the dash display, his heart dropping when he realized they were low on gas. He had been so occupied with the thoughts of Chan and patching things up with his mother that he had forgotten all about getting some gas for the trip. His eyes wandered around the road, looking for any gas stations but it was night and he doubt any will be open right now. Minho then found a small house that seemed isolated at the side of the road, and he slowed down, steering the car into the driveway, and stopping.

“So…” Minho laughed nervously, “We are out of gas.”

Chan had pursued his lips and was looking at him sharply, “What are you planning on doing now?”

“I am going to that house and asking for help.” Minho sighed as he placed a hand on the door handle to open it only to be stopped by a hand on his. Minho turned around in surprise, wondering why Chan stopped him.

“Isn’t this how most horror movies start?” Chan whispered, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. “It is always raining, and the car breaks down and somehow there is always an isolated looking house, filled with ghosts or killers.”

Minho continued staring at him, more shocked than confused, “I thought you don’t watch horror movies?”

“I may have watched one or two…to see why you love them so much.” Chan muttered sheepishly.

Minho felt a smile creeping up on his face, but he tried to compose himself. Chan was seriously extremely confusing. He didn’t know whether the man genuinely cared about him or his interests or were all this just an act, and he was doing this so that they could be more believable as a couple. This latter thought made his face drop as he knew it was the most probable reason.

Minho opened the door, the sound of the rain becoming even more loud and he was starting to get drenched even though he wasn’t out.

“Drive away if anything happens to me.” Minho uttered seriously, staring into Chan’s eyes. The man glared at him before smacking him on his thigh, “Seriously? You think it is funny, don’t you?”

Minho shook his head, as he got out of the car, immediately getting drenched as he felt the rain soak into his shirt and ran quickly to the house, ringing the bell. As he waited for someone to open the door, he turned around to see Chan staring at him nervously in the car. The sight of that made his heart churn as he realized Chan was probably concerned for him. Then another thought invaded his mind, what if Chan was right and he was ringing the bell of a serial killer’s house? He took a step back, rethinking his decision and as he was about to turn around and head back to the car, the door was opened by a woman who seemed like she was in her early twenties. She was really beautiful, the type that could make anyone stop in the steps just to take another look. She raised an eyebrow at Minho.

“Uhm…” Minho began, hoping that this beautiful woman was not a ghost, “Do you know any gas stations nearby.”

The woman nodded before replying, “However they will all be closed right now.” Her eyes wandered over to the car before meeting Minho’s gaze. “There is a small motel nearby, just at the end of this road, you can park your car here and come back in the morning… I can call the people from the gas station over for you, so your car is ready.”

Minho stared at her in shock, wondering why she was being so nice.

“I get a lot of car breakdowns here…” The woman continued, appearing to have read Minho’s mind, “I am too used to this.”

Minho smiled, then nodded, “Thank you so much, I will see you tomorrow then.”

"Just leave me your number." The woman suggested, handing over her phone to him. Minho keyed in his number, giving himself a missed call before returning back the phone.

"I thought you were a ghost at first, but you are just an angel in disguise." Minho chuckled.

The woman giggled before shaking her head and waving at him, closing the door.

Minho headed back to the car, knocking on the window for Chan to pull down.

Chan seemed to be grumpier than when he left him, and he wondered what happened.

“We have to spend the night at a motel…” Minho sighed.

“How could you be so careless, and not check the gas?” Chan hissed in frustration and Minho took a step back.

“It was a mistake.” Minho rebuffed firmly.

“Anyways, I can sleep in the car, you can go to that woman in the house. You both looked happy.”

Minho’s eyes widened in confusion as he tried to understand Chan’s words. Was the man… _jealous?_

“Awww, are you jealous, Chan?” Minho teased him.

Chan just huffed a quiet laugh at that, “Please, me? Jealous?” He shook his head in disbelief and it wiped the smile off Minho’s face.

“Just get out now, we need to go to the motel.” Minho sighed as he stepped away from the car.

Chan looked around the car, “You don’t have an umbrella, do you?”

“No, I don’t, and I am sorry if your precious Hyunjin would have brought one, but I don’t have it okay?” Minho bit back at him, as he started walking away, leaving a wide eyed, confused Chan behind.

Minho could feel his jacket feeling heavy, soaked with all the rain, as he walked towards the direction the woman had pointed.

“Minho, lock the car!” Chan shouted over the pouring rain, and Minho took his keys out, locking the door before resuming his steps.

He could hear the sound of hurried footsteps behind him and know the man was trying to catch up.

“Are we really going to stay at some shitty hotel in the middle of nowhere?” Chan asked as he caught up with Minho.

“We don’t have any choice Chan…” Minho sighed, “Unless you want to squeeze together with me in the backseat.”

That shut Chan up as the man became speechless.

The rain was pouring down in torrents, and Chan could feel his head starting to hurt.

As they continued walking, they could see the building appear in their sight and Chan had to admit, it didn’t look as shitty as he expected. His sight was blurry with all the rainwater that kept pouring down his face and he was starting to feel really cold. Of course, he didn’t bring a jacket and he could feel his shirt clinging to his back.

Chan grabbed Minho’s arm, clinging onto him as they neared the motel. “Minho, motels are where they kill people too.”

Minho laughed at that, “Don’t worry Chan…I will make sure nothing happens to you.”

He felt the older man stiffen beside him and maybe he made things awkward, so he shifted away, already missing the warmth from Chan’s body.

Minho needed to tell Chan something dissenting. Tell him to stop, stop doing whatever he is doing. The way he would make his heart flutter and raise his hopes like there was something in the future for the two of them but then ripping it away in one action. Minho was looking forward to getting into the motel and he can’t wait for the night to end once the doors of their respective rooms close between them.

They were now standing shoulder to shoulder at the receptionist counter and Minho watched as the tired receptionist looked through her computer for any empty rooms.

“Uhm…we don’t have any rooms next to each other.” The receptionist said after a while.

“It’s okay, they don’t have to be next to each other.” Minho said, his lips pressed into a tight line and he saw Chan turn around to glare at him.

“Didn’t you say you will protect me from the killers?” Chan hissed angrily and the receptionist looked up, her eyes wide.

“We don’t have any killers here; I can assure you.” She said and Chan shushed her gently.

“Then what do you want, Chan?” Minho responded, his tone exasperated.

“Why can’t we just share one room?” Chan demanded.

“Because I want my own room?” Minho answered and Chan sighed, as they turned to look at the receptionist who was awkwardly staring at them now.

“Actually…we only have one room available.” She said, her face pink with embarrassment and Minho felt his heart sink.

“Do they have two beds?” Minho asked, his hands turning into nervous fists in the pockets of his jacket. It was cold, and he could see Chan shivering right now.

“It is one double bed.”

Minho closed his eyes, knowing very well this was not going to work out. He turned to face Chan, “Okay I will go back to my car and you take the room.”

“What?” Chan questioned incredulously, “Are you going back to the car or to the woman?”

“Chan, what the fuck, it is just one bed, are you really okay with sharing with me?” He said, running a hand through his wet locks.

“Look, if it really affects you that much to sleep with me near you, then I will sleep on the floor tonight.” He said, his nostrils flaring with anger and Minho found the sight…cute.

“How do you _not_ have a room with two single beds?” Minho retaliated turning around to face the receptionist who was just watching the whole exchange in amusement now. 

“Minho…” Chan sighed impatiently as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly, “I am freezing here, could we just take the room and go before I freeze to death?”

“Do whatever you want to do.” Minho sighed in defeat before taking a step back.

“We will just take that room with the double bed.” Chan cut in before Minho could say anything else.

Minho gave up, as he took his card and paid.

“Here is the key. Hope you have a wonderful night.” The receptionist announced, sighing in relief as she handed over the key to Minho.

“Yeah right.” Minho hissed, as he walked past Chan to the elevator. Chan shook his head, mumbling out an apology to the receptionist before following Minho.

“Seriously, what was your problem?” Chan exclaimed as soon as the doors to the elevator closed.

“Didn’t you forget we were supposed to do couple things only when Hyunjin was present?” Minho reminded him.

“Okay, but we are just going to _sleep_.” Chan hissed through his teeth, “For one night. Is it that difficult? We already shared a room for two nights.”

Chan didn’t know those two nights were also the longest nights of Minho’s life and he was so close to his breaking point. Also, wasn’t it Chan, who was always so strict about the skinships and actions that were allowed between them?

“I thought _you_ would have a problem with it.” Minho stated, staring straight into Chan’s eyes, before looking away.

Chan didn’t say anything, feeling the coldness seep into his bones and he couldn’t stop himself from trembling. He felt the younger man unzip his jacket before taking a step closer to him and before Chan could step away from him, he felt an arm over him, pulling him into a warm embrace and trying to wrap the jacket around him as well.

“What the fuck are you doing, Minho?” Chan muttered, not pulling away as he actually started to feel better, feeling some of the blood return to his fingers and toes.

“You were shivering.” Minho whispered and the feel of his warm breath on Chan’s neck led to the eruption of goosebumps and Chan cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Thank you.” Chan muttered.

Minho sighed before stepping away as the elevator finally reached their floor.

Chan hated to admit it, but he was already missing the warmth of the other man as he followed him down the hallway, to their room.

The silence was tense and awkward to the point where it was almost tangible. Chan waited by the door as Minho used the keys to open them. The weird tension surrounding them was back and it made him want to rip his hair out for some reason. Chan’s stomach felt sloshy and it kept turning over and over when Minho glanced over at him before entering. He wished the man would say anything, something sarcastic even, anything to break this suffocating silence.

Thankfully, the room was warm when they entered, and Minho walked into the washroom without another word. Chan headed towards the corner of the room and dumped his bag, before removing his shirt that was clinging onto his body and throwing it to the side.

He heard the sound of the taps getting turned on felt himself getting annoyed that the man had gone to shower first without even offering him.

His mind then went back to the time they almost kissed at the elevator and then back to the lake, when Chan felt so drawn towards Minho, how he wanted to kiss Minho. Chan let out a frustrated sigh as he rummaged through his bag for a warm shirt and was embracing the warmth on his bare skin when he heard a voice call out, from behind him.

Chan didn’t hear the taps getting turned off, being too occupied with thoughts of Minho and the sound of his teeth clattering with the cold.

“Chan?”

The voice was too close to Chan, startling him, and he suddenly felt the younger man standing right behind him.

“Minho-“

Chan tried to turn around, but he felt a hand pressing gently against him, holding him in that position. Something warm was placed at the back of his neck and Chan let out a low moan at the sensation. Minho then dragged whatever he was holding down his back, and the curve of his waist before slowing dragging it up. The warmth was definitely making Chan feel better and he sighed as Minho repeated the motion again.

“It is just a towel soaked in hot water, so you could feel warmer.” Minho muttered before dropping the towel to the floor. Chan’s heart did a thing as he realized just how _caring_ Minho was and how he misjudged him again.

Instead of letting Chan go, Minho held him there for a while and the older man wanted to turn around to see what was happening before he felt his breath hitch at his throat. Chan was biting down on his lips, trying to stop himself from letting out any other embarrassing noises as he felt Minho’s fingers trace down the droplets of water that was dripping from the wet strands of his hair down his back.

“Minho…” Chan gasped, turning around finally. The look in Minho’s eyes had changed as they were raking up and down his body. They were dark and intense, two black pools of burning desire.

The younger man had removed his jacket and his white tee was clinging to his skin allowing Chan to see the outline of his toned body. Minho appeared to be conflicted as he raised a hand slowly running them up Chan’s side.

“Minho, what are you doing?” Chan breathed out, as he felt his skin tingle from the touch.

“You are irresistible.” Minho sighed, leaning forward, his lips grazing the tips of Chan’s ear.

Chan was trembling again, but he didn’t know if it was due to the cold or the heat from Minho’s touches.

“I don’t think we should be doing this, Minho.” Chan whispered but he knew it was a lie, his body was craving for more.

Minho’s lips moved lower to the soft skin on his neck, as he nibbled there softly causing Chan to let out a breathy sigh.

 _What was happening here._ Chan thought to himself frantically, they were not supposed to be doing this. They were entering into dangerous territory.

Minho lifted his head up, staring straight into Chan’s eyes, just observing him, their noses bumping against each other slightly.

“Can I just ask you one thing?” Minho asked, his voice a soft whisper in the air.

Chan swallowed down the lump on his throat as he nodded his head.

“Were you going to kiss me?” Minho continued, tilting his head to the side, “Back when we were at the lake… were you going to kiss me?”

Chan wanted to say no. He wanted to say no so that the man could step back and break the spell he had him under. However, Chan couldn’t think straight, the whole weekend had been a whirlwind of emotions for him, and he had no idea what his mind wanted now. At that moment, all he wanted was to feel Minho's lips again, to savour in his touch. Minho’s thumb circling on his bare skin was sending his mind into a frenzy and the scent of the other man so close to him was definitely doing things to him. And so, Chan, nodded, ever so slightly.

He saw a smirk forming on the younger man’s lips before they closed the distance and were pressed against his. Minho was kissing him, and all inhibitions were thrown out of the window as Chan pulled the younger man in closer. Warm and soft, a kiss that was long in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this update! *cries* but yeah...another long chapter so I hope you enjoy...I really enjoyed reading the comments for this and it touches my heart :((  
> I cant believe it reached 50k words already....  
> Thank you so much to everyone for reading this till now and for leaving kudos and comments and for motivating me...I hope you are all taking care of yourselves <3  
> anyways, the rating of this fic might change soon whoops, it was honestly so difficult writing so much without even making them kiss (after that one incident)


End file.
